The legend of Holy Cat Dragon
by Raizel D Etrama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan...degan kekuatan naga besi meyelamatkan teman-temannya. (Bad Summary).
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Holy Cat Dragon

..

.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Naruto dan HighScholl DxD bukan punya saya~~~!~~~

.

..

.

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak anak emas dari Kami-sama, melayang dalam kegelapan.

Naruto Uzumaki telah mati.

Atau lebih tepatnya dia dibunuh oleh Haruno Sakura dengan racun mematikan. setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah usai, dia di racuni oleh Haruno Sakura seteleh jabatan Hokage di pegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyuruh membunuhnya setelah gagal mengextrac Kyuubi dari tubuhnya, banyak orang yang tidak tahu kalau Kyuubi dan seluruh Biju telah memberikan cakranya ke Naruto.

Mungkin Racun biasa tidak dapat membunuh Naruto karna daya regenerasi nya sangat cepat, racun yang dapat membunuhnya adalah racun yang bearasal dari pohon Shinjuu.

Mencoba membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memilki rambut hitam kelam, mata Onyx, kulit putih tanpa cacat.

"saya telah menunggu mu, Uzumaki-san. Anda telah tertidur untuk waktu yag sangat lama" katanya dengan nada yang manis.

"tidur"

"Ya anda telah tertidur selama 500 tahun lamanya, dan saya juga diminta oleh kami-sama memberikan anda 3 pilihan untuk petualangan berikutnya" Katanya.

"Apa pilihanya" Tanya Naruto.

"pilihan pertama...anda akan di ubah menjadi malaikat dan tidak diizinkan Jatuh cinta" itulah pilihan pertamanya.

"hm..aku menolak pilihan tersebut, hidup tanpa cinta seperti neraka" Balas Naruto.

"pilihan berikutnya...menjadi pewaris saya dan memilki kekuatan tak terbatas, dan orang akan gemetar di bawah kekuatan Anda"

"aku tidak tertarik" bahkan Naruto menguap setelah mengatakan itu.

"baiklah pilihan terakhir...anda memilki kekuatan dari tuhan, menjadi seorang Nekoshou, memiliki kekuatan dari 2 naga langit, dan sebuah Sacreed gear legenda, namun anda akan kehilangan ingatan anda tentang dunia Shinobi dan hanya beberapa jurus yang bisa anda gunakan...sebagai gantinya anda akan dikirim kedunia baru sebagai seorang anak yang akan membawa kedamaian..bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"kedamaian...itu yang sangat aku inginkan, aku terima"

"namun anda tidak akan menyadari bahwa anda yang akan membawa kedamaian tersebut"

"Tak apa, namun kedamaian penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan" dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menghilang seperti serpihan cahaya

"Uzumaki Naruto...menarik"

.

.

Naruto Pov

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto, entah apa nama keluarga ku...aku seorang Nekomata ajaib hehehe, seorang Nekoshou yang memilki kekuatan Suci, Naga dan sebuah Sacreed gear...hm...aku agak pusing menulis ini (0_=), nemun sebuah ingatan tentang rubah berekor sembilan masuk nyelonong sepeerti maling dalam kepalaku, entah kenapa aku merasakan kedekatan ku dengan nya, kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya...kalau tidak salah namanya Kurama, seekor rubah berbulu orange, memunyai sembilan ekor yang tsundere namun baik. Aku bersekolah di academy Kuoh, sekolah yang dulunya kusus wanita yang sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran, sekolah ajaib yang di penuhi dengan hantu atau biasa di sebut setan... kalau bicara tempat tinggal, aku tinggal di rumah Keluarga Hyoudo dan aku berteman dengan si mesum tingkat akut...sekian perkenalannya, salam kenal Reader-sama, dari sitampan BTB.

Naruto pov And

Hari berjalan dengan normal, cuaca yang cerah, matahari yang terbit dari barat dan terrbenam di timur (Usp...ciri kiamat tuh) namun tidak secerah saat ini, kenapa? Itu karna seorang makhuluk coklat bermuka 'lapar' sedang berbaring tak berdaya di sebuah taman, di temani dengan makhuluk merah dan kuning.

"dengan ini, bangkitlah sebagai pion manis ku...Hyodou Issei" Ucap si merah.

"Baiklah, aku bawa pulang si Ero-akut ini ya...senpai" Kata Si pirang.

"hm...besok kau datanglah ke ruang klub ku...Naruto-kun" Ucapnya dengan senyuman menggoda.

"baiklah...apa ada lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"apa kau tertarik menjadi pelayan ku" Tanya Si merah.

"mungkin lain kali...senpai, saat ini aku tidak ingin terikat...Jaa" setelah mengatakan itu si merah menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning.

'Naruto...menarik' batin si merah...(tahu kan dengan simerah ;p).

.

..

.

[malam hari]

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, terlihat sosok pirang dengan telinga seperti kucing dan 2 ekor kucing berwarna Kuning keemasan, warna mata kuning. Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan seorang remaja berambut putih yang di tutupi oleh armor khan naga Albion.

"tarik kata-kat anda kembali tuan, atau anda akan merasakan kesakitan nyaa~~~" Ucap nya dengan Nada Imut.

"tidak akan, kau akan kukalahkan" Katanya dengan senyuman maniak.

Flasback

Saat malam hari Naruto sedang berjalan sambil membawa ramen makanan kesukaannya namun di tengah jalan di di cegat oleh seorang remaja berambut putih.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Nyaa~~~" Tanya Naruto imut.

"ya...aku ingin bertarung dengan mu Kucing kecil" Jawabnya.

"ah...maaf saya sedang sibuk, mungkin lain kali nyaa~~~~" sembari tersenyum lalu melewati pemuda tersebut begitu saja, namun...

"dasar lemah, kurasa ibumu menyesal melahirkan anak lemah dan penakut sepertimu" ucapnya meremehkan.

"Baik...aku terima tantangan mu" mata yang sebelumnya biru berubah menjadi kuning.

Flasback and

"kita mulai Kucing penakut" Kata nya lalu menerjang Naruto.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara dentingan logam berbunyi, Naruto menggunakan cakar kucing yang di perbesarkan, dan si putih menggunakan armornya.

"Kay hebat juga..namun ini akan berakhir" sebuah tinjuan berhasil mengenai pipi Naruto.

[Divide]

Perlahan kekuatan Naruto di bagi dua, itu adalah salah satu kekuatan dari [Divine Dividing].

"Nyaa~~~ kau mau mencuri kekuatan ku ya? Baiklah, mungkin ini akan menjadi seru Nyaa~~~~~" Masih dengan suara imutnya.

[Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost]

[**VALI ANAK INI MERUPAKAN SEKRYIUUTEI**] Kata Naga yang berada di Vali.

'Aku tak menyangka, pertarungan naga langit akan secepat ini, tapi...dimana Boosteed gear nya?' bingung Vali.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booseter]

Tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh aura merah yang luar biasa.

"kurasa kau terkejut Albion" Tanya Naruto sambari bertepuk tangan.

"HAHAHAHA...aku tak menyangka pertarungan naga langit akan secepat ini" memang si Vali maniak bertarung.

"hm...sebenarnya aku hanya memilki kekuatan dari Sekryuutei, tidak dengan Sacreed gearnya" ucap Naruto Innocent.

Vali menembakkan [Demonic power] namun...

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide] kekuatan milik Vali di bagi dua dan akhirnya habis.

[**MUSTAHIL, DIA JUGA MEMILKI KEKUATAN KU]** Syok tentu saja.

"aku akhiri saja, Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama pasti menunggu ku" Naruto kemudian menyiapkan tinjuan yang berlapis Senjutsu, lalu...

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH KRAK

Belasan tinjuan berhasil di luncurkan oleh Naruto dengan kecepatan dewa, dan berhasil menjatuhkan seorang Vali, Armor naga nya hancur dan orang nya pingsan di sertai luka lebam.

Naruto kembali ke mode Norma dan menghilangkan hawa kekuatannya.

"bertarung dengan mu, lumayan juga" kemudian Naruto melompat dari gedung tersebut dan menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

..

.

...

[keesokan hari]

Issei bingung ketika dia bangun keesokan harinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati, jadi ketika ia terbangun, ia percaya bahwa semua hal-hal itu hanya mimpi. Itu adalah apa yang dia ingin percaya. Karena bagaimana sebenarnya itu, ia memiliki waktu sulit percaya itu menjadi mimpi belaka, dan membayangkan kejutan ketika ia tiba di sekolah dan mempertanyakan kedua teman-temannya tentang seorang gadis tertentu. Issei terkejut mereka tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang'Amano Yuuma' yang rasanya Issei memperkenalkan dia pada mereka.

Issei tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia hanya mendengar dan menjelaskan kepada mereka siapa dia. Sayangnya, mereka masih tidak bisa mengingat seseorang bernama Amano Yuuma. Issei mulai berpikir bahwa semua hal yang terjadi memang mimpi.

" Oi kalian sedang apa sih " kata Naruto yang datang sambil membawa katong yang berisi ramen instant.

" ini Naruto mereka tidak mengingat tentang Yuuma-chan padahal rasanya aku sudah memperkenalkan dia pada mereka " menyatakan Issei.

" Yuuma ? "

" apa kau juga tidak mengingatnya Naruto ? "

Sebelum Naruto memberi jawaban ia melihat Rias berada di atas tangga memperhatikan Issei dan Naruto tentu saja membuat siswi mengagumi kecantikan Rias lalu ia menuruni tangga lalu melihat Issei dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang lembut Issei yang melihat langsung memerah sedangkan Naruto tahu maksudnya.

" Bukankah ia sangat cantik " kata Matsuda

" Yah kau benar " kata Motohama lalu melihat Matsuda, Issei dan Naruto " dari pada itu kalian datanglah kerumahku sehabis sekolah, ayo menonton Kizou collection sama-sama ! Erotik Banzai ! "

Saat Motohama meneriakkan erotic banzai perempuan dari klub kendo menuruni tangga lalu mulai berbisik " lihat mereka trio-mesum , yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah tentang sesuatu yang porno saja "

" tidak bermoral "

" mesum "

Saat melihat Naruto mereka lalu memberi salam padanya dan Naruto pun membalas mereka dengan senyumnya yang membuat mereka memerah.

" Oi Naruto apa kau ingin ikut " Tanya Matsuda.

" Ah maaf ya aku masih ada urusan, lain kali saja " Kata Naruto lalu mulai meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke Occult Research Club. Sementara itu Issei yang masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang kejadian kemarin.

Kalau ditanya Naruto tahu atau tidak mengenai ruang klub mereka tentu saja Naruto tahu dan tanpa disadari mereka Naruto selalu mengawasi mereka ia mengirim klon dan berubah menjadi burung dan benda-benda yang berada di klub itu untuk memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di Occult Research Club yang merupakan subuah gedung sekolah yang lama yang biasa tempat berkumpul Trio-mesum jika mereka ketahuan mengintip cewek. Dari penglihatan saja, gedung tersebut bisa dibilang adalah gedung dengan gaya arsitektur eropa lama, dan masih terawat dengan bagus.

" Terkadang aku ingin tahu kenapa tempat ini tidak dipakai sebagai gedung sekolah " Pikir Naruto saat melihat gedung itu

" selamat datang di klub kami " kata Rias yang sudah menunggu di ruangan klub.

" Wow meskipun mendapat informasi dari klon tentang ruangan ini tapi tetap saja mengagumkan jika dilihat langsung " Pikir Naruto saat melihat interior ruangan. Karpet, sofa, dan gaya arsitekturnya pun seperti ruangan bangsawan, tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ruangan klub " Ini lebih dibilang ruang bansawan dari pada ruang klub ".

Naruto pun melihat orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Yang pertama adalah Cowok dengan rambut pirang dan menggunakan pakaian sekolah Kuoh dengan rapi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya Kiba Yuuto, kemudian adalah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah kanan sofa, gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang termasuk kecil tapi imut dan lucu, dan memiliki aura seperti kucing yaitu Koneko. Dan yang ketiga adalah gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang diikat kebelakang menggunakan pita merah.

" kau sudah datang Naruto-kun " sapa Akeno.

" selamat datang Naruto-san " sapa Yuuto dengan senyum sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. Saat melihat Koneko

" hmm..." hanya itu yang diucapkannya, sambil menggunakan ekspresi kosongnya hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit keringat jatuh.

Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk lalu Akeno pun menuang teh ke cangkir Naruto untuk diminum.

" enak sekali.. " kata Naruto saat dia meminum teh yang dibuat Akeno.

" jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias-senpai ? " tanya Naruto

"Kau ini makhuluk apa Naruto-kun" Tanya rias tanpa blak-blakan.

"hm...manusia dengan kekuatan atau apalah...Nyaa~~~~~" Balas Naruto dengan suara imut.

"Kucing..." gumam Koneko namun masih di dengar oleh semua orang.

"Eh..., apa benar" Tanya Rias lalu menatap Intens Naruto, keringat turun di belakang Naruto.

"hm..eh...Iya" Naruto akhirnya pasrah memberikan jati dirinya.

"Jenis apa" Tanya Rias.

"Nekoshou" balas Naruto. Koneko terkejut mendengarnya, karna dia merasa hanya dia dan kakak yang dia benci jenis Nekoshou terakhir. Dan tanpa terasa air mata bahagia jatuh dari matanya, mengalir ke pipinya dan berakhir jatuh kelantai.

Semua orang terkejut karna untuk pertama kalinya Koneko menangis, termasuk Naruto.

"Dia Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraishin di lakuakan oleh Koneko untuk memeluk Naruto.

Naruto dan yang lainnya tentu saja Syok namun...

"Aku *hiks* senang *hiks* karna aku bukan yang terakhir, masih ada kau *hiks* sebagai saudara ku *hiks" ujar Koneko.

Mereka semua jadi maklum karna selama ini Koneko menganggap dirinya sendiri.

"kau tidak sendirian Neko-chan, masih ada aku dan yang lainnya" Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko dengan lembut.

Mereka melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Koneko di pangkuan Naruto, tangan Naruto berada di pinggang Koneko, dan terkadang saat berbincang meeka sering tertawa termasuk Koneko akibat Guruan Naruto yang bisa di bilang lucu...percakapan mereka terhenti saat...

"Buchou Ise di serang" jatuh sudah raut behagia mereka dengan raut serius dan cemas.

"Akeno siapkan lingkaran Sihir, Kiba, Koneko kita selamatkan Ise" pertintah Rias dengan nada tegas. Namun saat melihat Koneko dan Naruto mereka terkejut karna mereka sudah tidak ada lagi...

...

Naruto dan Koneko muncul di dekat pohon tak jauh dari tempat Ise tergelatak berdarah...

Saat Issei hendak melepaskan tombak itu dari perutnya tanganya rasanya terbakar ketika menyentuh tombak itu tentu saja sekarang Issei adalah iblis dan kekuatan cahaya seperti racun bagi iblis ketika malaikat jatuh membuat tombak cahaya lagi dan akan membunuh Issei tiba-tiba.

BIJUDAMA

Issei dan pria itu terkejut terutama pria itu melihat Laser hitam mengarah padanya sehingga membuat malaikat jatuh itu terbang menghindari Laser itu.

" Kau tak apa-apa Issei " kata Naruto yang muncul didepannya.

" Na..ruto ? " kata Issei dengan terkejutnya.

" kau ini memang bodoh satu masalah berlalu kau sudah terkena masalah yang baru lagi "

" heh.. kurasa begitulah.." jawab Issei lalu ia dan malikat jatuh melihat pendatang baru lainnya.

Dia sangat cantik dan menarik menurut pendapat Issei itu. Dengan rambut panjang merah, wajah cantik, ramping dan yang paling penting, payudara besar yang dia punya itu, membuatnya sesuai dengan citra ideal jenis gadis favoritnya. Issei tahu siapa gadis ini - wanita muda di depannya adalah. Dia adalah salah satu dari gadis tercantik di Kuoh akademi. Dan tampaknya, malaikat jatuh juga tahu siapa gadis ini dan kemudian dia memanggilnya.

" Itu rambut merah ... kau harus dari keluarga Gremory ... huhuhu ... Jadi itu berarti anak itu adalah hamba-mu dan kota ini adalah wilayah Anda ..." menyatakan malaikat yang jatuh dengan tertawa kecil " Dan tampaknya kau membawa seluruh hamba-mu " sambil melihat Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan seringai dan kemudian dia melihat Issei, atau lebih tepatnya, luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dia kemudian diarahkan perhatiannya kembali ke malaikat jatuh, tapi kali ini dia memiliki aura merah di sekelilingnya, dan tatapannya telah berubah menjadi silau intens. Issei dan malaikat yang jatuh menjadi terkesima melihat semacam ini tampilan dari wanita berambut merah.

"Tampaknya bahwa Anda telah mengambil perhatian baik dari hamba lucu saya di sini. Sayangnya, saya akan meminta Anda menempatkan tombak yang pergi dan kembali ke tempat asalmu" kata Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya, namun ancaman dalam suaranya membuat terlihat bahwa dia sangat marah. Para malaikat yang jatuh tersentak sedikit, tapi kemudian dia memberikan jawabannya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

" Dan jika saya tidak melakukannya, apa yang Anda minta ...? " mempertanyakan pria itu. Rias menyipitkan mata dan kemudian dia menjawab dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

" Lalu ... aku akan ledakan Anda pergi " jawab Rias dengan senyum percaya diri. Pria itu mengerutkan kening sedikit setelah mendengar ini, tapi kemudian ia mendesah dan mematuhi perintah wanita. Dia berpaling dari iblis baik, tetapi ia mulai tertawa lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh.

" Nama saya Dohnaseek ... Kalian semua lebih baik ingat itu. Terutama Anda pirang " menyatakan Dohnaseek sambil menunjuk Naruto " Karena kau akan mati manusia " kata Dohnaseek sambil membuat tobak cahaya lalu menyerang Naruto.

Namun tobak tersebut terpental sebelum menyentuh Naruto.

" Awas kau akan ku ingat ini " kata Dohnaseek lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Dohnaseek pergi Naruto kemudian memandang Rias dan anggota Occult Research Club " Jadi dimana tempat yang bisa menyembuhkan Issei ? " Tanya Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Issei yang berlumuran darah " jika dibiarkan dia akan mati. "

" tentu saja dia tak akan ku biarkan mati karena dia adalah hamba ku "

Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Naruto tersenyum " Aku senang Issei mendapat majikan sepertimu " pikir Naruto.

" Baiklah kuserahkan Issei padamu " namun sebelum Naruto beranjak sebuah tangan meraihnya, saat setelah tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut Naruto tersenyum lalu menghilang bersama si pemilik tangan...(dah tahu kan! XD)

TBC

Nah sesuai janji...ini adalah Fic yang sebenarnya, fic ini akan saya usahakan sampai tamat [semoga gak buntu di tengah jalan], maaf ya Reader-sama yang terlanjur memberi suppor di fic **A Story of Golden Cat**, fic tersebut hanya uji coba.

Untuk masalah pair saya memberi kan pilihan

Naruto's Pair

Koneko T

Akeno H

Sona S

Xenovia

Pilihan Reader-sama

Silahkan di pilih Reader-sama, saya tidak akan memasukan Rias karna telah terlalu banyak...pilihan tersebut adalah herem Naruto namun pilihan terbanyak akan menjadi alpha...

...

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya menerima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNENGAN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

..

.

[Keesokan hari]

Pagi hari terjadi keributan besar di kediaman Hyoudoh dimana ibu Issei melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa saat ayah dan ibu Issei sedang beribut tentang kejadian pagi ini, bagaimana tidak...Naruto tidur dengan seorang gadis berambut putih bertubuh Loly, Oke abaikan...sedangkan Issei tidur dengan seorang wanita berambut merah dan dalam keadaan telanjang berbeda dengan Naruto yang memakai baju...

Setelah bersusah payah, dengan penuh air mata dan keringat beserta darah (emangnya perang {^-^}"")... Naruto, Ise, Koneko dan Rias meyakinkan orang tua Ise, untung otak orang tua Issei sangat tumpul, coba kalau Kushina tadinya bisa mati mereka, kena amukan Habanero...

Mereka berjalan bersama kesekolah dengan Koneko menggandeng tangan Naruto (Cieee/Rasenggan), Issei dengan muka lapar dan Rias yang tersenyum manis.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampa kesekolah...Naruto dan Koneko ke kelas mereka masing-masing, Rias pergi setelah mengatakan akan ada pembawa pesan dan Ise sedang di serbu ribuan pertanyaan oleh teman nya, beruntung Naruto telah pergi dahulu.

...

" Selamat pagi Rias " kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata sedang bersandar di dinding seolah-olah sudah menunggu kedatangan Rias.

" Selamat pagi Sona " balas Rias pada gadis berambut hitam pada temannya. Gadis berambut hitam ini adalah Shitori Souna nama aslinya adalah Sona Sitri pewaris keluarga Sitri dan merupakan presiden dari dewan mahasiswa yang ada akedemi Kuoh.

Lalu mereka memandang ke bawah melihat Issei dihajar oleh kedua temannya yang cemburu karena jalan bersama Rias-senpai salah satu One-sama yang terkenal di Kuoh.

" Jadi dia adalah budak barumu ? " Tanya Sona.

" ya "

" tapi berjalan dengan dia di depan sekolah tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya "

" Benarkah ? tapi sepertinya aku mendapat adik yang bodoh untuk diriku " kata Rias sambil memasang senyum.

Sementara mereka sedang berbicara tiba-tiba digangu oleh seseorang.

" Rias-senpai dan Sona-senpai apa yang kalian lakukan disini " mendengar suara itu mereka menoleh itu adalah Naruto yang sedang membawa ramen instant ?

" Oh kau Naruto, kami sedang berbincang saja " Kata Sona lalu ia melihat ramen instant yang di bawa Naruto " apa kau lakukan di sini sambil membawa ramen ? " Rias yang juga melihat ramen instant yang dibawa naruto dan bertanya-tanya bukankah ia sudah sarapan duluan sebelum ia dan Issei.

" disini adalah tempat biasanya aku menikmati ramen sambil melihat tiga idiot itu bertingkah"

" Tapi bukannya kau sudah sarapan tadi ? " Tanya Rias yang masih bingun.

" Rias-senpai meskipun aku sudah sarapan tadi tapi tanpa ramen itu belumlah sempurna " jawab Naruto lalu mulai memakan ramen " ah…ramen dipagi hari sungguh menyenangkan "

Sementara itu mereka yang menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah pergi ke dunia khayalannya karena ramen hanya bisa mendesah.

" Dia memang orang yang aneh "

" aku setuju denganmu Sona " lalu Rias menatap Sona.

" Sona kau sudah mengenalnya ? " Tanya Rias pada Sona karena ada orang lain yang memanggil namanya biasanya dia selalu dipanggil Seito-Kaichou atau Souna-senpai dan yang biasa memanggil dia dengan nama asli hanyalah Rias meskipun anggota Occult Research Club dan dewan mahasiswa tahu nama aslinya tapi mereka tetap memanggil Seito-Kaichou.

" Ya dia terkadang membantu kami dalam urusan Osis dan sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu dia mengetahui kita adalah iblis "

" kau benar dia adalah orang yang terbuka dan suka menolong orang bahkan ia mau menjadi sekutu kita "

" Maksudmu !? "

" Kemarin aku berbicara dengan dia dan dia setuju untuk menjadi sekutu kami, ditambah dia berasal dari Ras Nekoshou sama seperti Koneko dan Koneko ke Naruto seperti lem" Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Sona sedikit cemburu pada dasarnya Naruto bukan hanya terkadang membantunya tapi juga memberi masukan-masukan yang berguna sehingga ia tidak terlalu menjadi orang yang kaku dan dingin ditambah dengan senyumnya meskipun terlihat lebih seperti seorang gadis itu membuat Sona sedikit mulai menyukainya.

" yah sudahlah ayo ke kelas hampir bel masuk "

" baiklah " dengan itu mereka mulai pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di dunianya sendiri.

Setelah sekolah usai Naruto merapikan buku-bukunya dan menuju ke Occult Research Club sekedar melihat Issei setelah sampai Naruto membuka pintu dan langsung melihat dua one-sama dan Koneko yang yang sudah ada dan sepertinya Kiba masih menjemput Issei, anak itu entah reaksinya apa jika ia sudah jadi iblis dan bukan manusia lagi.

" Selamat datang Naruto-kun " sambut Rias yang duduk di kursinya.

" Maaf aku langcang masuk ke sini seenaknya padahal bukan anggota klub " kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakannya.

" Ara~ ara~ Naruto-kun kau sekarang juga merupakan anggota Occult Research Club jadi jangan meminta maaf " menyatakan Akeno dengan senyum.

" Benarkah aku senang mendengarnya " Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di situ dan mulai mencari-cari barangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? " Tanya Rias bingun melihat Naruto mengacak-acak lemarinya tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Rias dan terus mencari.

" ketemu " lalu Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang dicarinya yang ternyata 3 cup ramen instant.

" Ramen instant " Pikir Rias dan Akeno dengan keringat jatuh " tapi kenapa Ia menyimpan ramen instant di lemari ? "

"sejak kapan Nii-chan" tanya Koneko.

Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius dan Koneko seperti tahu jawabannya, dan dengan itu membuatnya mendesah.

...

Menghabiskan 5 buah ramen instan, dan akhirnya Ise beserta Kiba datang Ke ruangan Klub dan tentu saja dengan Koneko di pelukan Naruto yang membuat Ise syok dan terkejut di tambah cembru berat karna Mascot sekolah sangat dekat Naruto.

(Skip aja...penjelasan nya sama seperti di cannon)...

...

...

..

Berjalan dengan kepala di penuhi pertanyaan, untung sekarang Koneko tidak bersama nya kalau iya, dia tidak tahu apa akibatnya...

' Asia Argento, siapa orang ini?'pikir Naruto, dari mana Naruto mengetahui tentang Asia mari kita baca...

Flasback

Ise dan 'pacarnya' Amano Yuma sedang berjalan ke arah taman namun di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Matsuda, Matohama dan Naruto.

"Hai Issei, Hai Nona manis" Sapa Naruto ramah berbeda dengan Matsuda dan Matoham.

"Tidak mungkin" Gumam Mereka.

"Siapa dia Issei" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Raynare.

"Namanya Amano yuma 'Pacarku' " Kata Ise dengan penekanan.

'DA-THENSI' batin Naruto.

"UWAPAAAAAAA" dah tahu kan...

"Nona selamat ya, sebenarnya aku kasihan pada mu Nona, semoga tuhan tidak menurunkan sifat msum Issei pada anak mu kelak" Ungkap Naruto dengan nada Kasihan dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya yang lain.

"APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO" marah Issei.

"oh..tidak, aku hanya berharap nanti jika kau tidak menghamilinya terlalu cepat, kau masih dini, ingat lagu yang di nyanyikan Nikita Willy..._ Pernikahan Dini, sesuatu yang terlalarang~~~~~ _(Mou~~~saya lupa Liriknya)."

"BERHENTI, ayo kita pergi Yuma-chan" Issei menerik paksa tangan Yuma yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Kau memang hebat Chiici-Nii-san, membuat Issei sepanas itu" Naruto Swetdrope mendengan nama panggilan nya.

Naruto secara diam-diam membuat Bunshin untuk membuntuti mereka.

Flasback And

" Fuahhhhh aku masih lelah nih Naruto. "

Itulah yang dikatakan Issei saat berjalan dengan Naruto menuju sekolah padahal masih sejam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai.

" Jangan seperti anak manja bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah lebih awal itu bagus. "

" tapi bukankah kau yang paling terlambat ke kelas terus " kata Issei, fakta bahwa Naruto meskipun datang ke sekolah selalu lebih awal tapi masuk kelas selalu terlambat dan jika guru bertanya alasannya ia hanya paling menjawab ' maaf aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan ' atau ' maaf tadi ada seekor kucing melintasi jalanku jadi aku harus mengambil jalan memutar ' tentu saja siapa juga yang akan percaya dengan alasan bodoh itu tapi karena ia selalu begitu setiap guru yang sudah tahu kebiasaannya hanya bisa pasrah.

" Sudahlah anggap saja itu kebiasaan alami ku " jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh.

" Kebiasaan alami ? " pikir Issei keringat jatuh.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba mereka suara cewek terjatuh ketika mereka menoleh hal pertama yang mereka adalah celana dalam cewek Issei langsung menjadi cerah setelah melihat celana dalam wanita sementara Naruto hanya keringan turun melihat sikap Issei " tak kusangka kau yang tadi sangat lesu menjadi semangat hanya melihat celana dalam wanita. "

" Diamlah Naruto ini adalah momen yang sangat jarang terjadi " ucap Issei dengan kemarahan tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Issei.

" Daripada kau memarahiku sebaiknya kau membantu wanita itu " kata Naruto menunjuk kearah wanita itu.

Issei yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto lalu melihat perempuan itu yang memang tampaknya membutuhkan bantuan lalu Issei datang menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri saat Issei melihat wajahnya " dia imut sekali " itulah yang dipikirkan Issei pertama kali perempuan itu berambut pirang bermata hijau dan mengenakan pakaian seperti biarawati.

" ini adalah gadis ideal ku, Versi : blond beauty ! " Pikir Issei yang mukanya sudah menunjukan sifat mesumnya, tapi pikiran mesumnya pergi saat si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

" Umm…terima kasih banyak "

" tidak masalah " ucap Issei " aku harus melanjutkan percakapan ini, umm apa yang harus kukatakan " Pikir Issei, Naruto yang melihat Issei yang sepertinya kesulitan apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan gadis pirang itu langsung memiliki ide untuk mengerjai Issei dengan suara yang kecil yang hanya iblis yang bisa dengar.

" bilang padanya apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini " bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan bagi manusia tidak mungkin mendengarnya tapi Issei yang telah menjadi iblis jelas bisa mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengatakan.

" apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ? "

Mendengar perkataan itu gadis biarawati itu memasang wajah bingun " Keparat kau Naruto " pikir Issei dengan kemarahan meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan di gadis itu tapi pikiran Issei yang ingin menghajar Naruto setelah ini langsung menghilang saat gadis itu mulai berbicara.

" ano... sebenarnya aku "

" ? "

" Sebenarnya aku tersesat di kota ini jadi umm… " kata gadis itu yang mulai ragu-ragu.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini Issei langsung memasang senyum gentleman " jangan khawatir nona kami akan membantumu " mendengar pernyataan Issei membuat gadis itu menjadi senang tapi muncul tanda Tanya dikepalanya.

" Kami ? " katanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

" tentu saja aku dan… " saat melihat kebelakang tidak ada seorangpun " kau memang brengsek Naruto ! "

Sementara itu Naruto yang berjalan lanjut menuju sekolah meninggalkan Issei berurusan dengan gadis biarawati itu hanya bisa tertawa ringan " aku yakin dia pasti akan menghajarku setelah ini. "

Selama perjalanan Naruto melihat seorang yang familiar menurutnya seorang gadis berambit hitam dada yang besar yang menuju ke arahnya " Akeno-san " pikir Naruto " apa yang dilakukannya ? "

Lalu Naruto langsung menyapanya melihat bahwa itu Naruto, Akeno langsung menyapa Naruto kembali lalu mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama " Ano Akeno-san. "

" apa ? "

" Aku ingin Tanya mau kemana kau tadi ? " Tanya Naruto karena Akeno berjalan kearah kediaman Hyoudoh tempat dimana Naruto tinggal.

" Tentu saja aku ingin mengajak mu pergi sekolah bareng tadi. " Jawab Akeno dengan senyum manisnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang wajar " tapi karena tadi aku bertemu dengan mu jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumahmu deh. " expresi Akeno berubah menjadi sedikit tidak senang mungkin karena dia tidak bisa menjemput Naruto di rumahnya.

Ini mungkin hanya pemikiran Naruto tapi akhir-akhir ini Akeno dan Sona menunjukan sikap yang tidak biasa pada Naruto contohnya seperti saat bertemu Sona dan menyapanya dia selalu langsung memerah dan langsung menyapaku dengan sedikit tergagap bahkan sikap Sona yang biasanya tenang dan tegas langsung berubah kalau didepan Naruto sedangkan Akeno saat di ruang klub pun ia selalu melirik Naruto dan selalu saja lambat merespon saat dipangil Naruto atau berbicara dengannya, namun soal Koneko naruto sudah biasa dan hanya pada Naruto Koneko menunjukan sikap manajanya.

" aku rasa belakangan ini Akeno-san dan Sona-san bersikap aneh kalau bertemu dengan ku " pikir Naruto dengan keras dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mensesah saja " mungkin hanya berlangsung sementara saja. " oh betapa salahnya Naruto kali ini.

Setelah berjalan dan sampai di depan sekolah Naruto menatap Akeno.

Mereka berpisah untuk pergi kekelas masing-masing...

[sepulang sekolah]

Ise dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Rias dan Naruto kena batunya karna tidak melarang Ise tadinya.

Namun acara Rias berhenti saat Akeno mengatakan akan di adakan perburuan iblis dan Naruto tentu ikut, lumayan tontonan gratis...

(Skip kisahnya seperti di cannon)

...

Saat mereka ingin kembali keruangan Klub mereka di kelilingi oleh iblis liar sekitar 25 ekor.

"Bagaimana Buchou, kita di kelilingi" tanya Akeno.

"entahlah...ada yang punya rencana" tanya Rias, sedangkan Ise sekarang sedang pucat pasi.

"aku punya rencana, bagaimana jika aku melakukan rencana MMM" saran Naruto.

"MMM, apa itu Naruto-kun" Tanya Akeno namun Naruto tidak menjawab malah mengelurkan gulungan misterius, lalu membuka nya dan keluarlah sebuah 'pancingan' dari sana.

"Menyengat, Memancing dan Menjahit" setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Naruto 'melemparkan pancingannya dan hasilnya...

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB CRASHHH

10 Iblis liar langsung jatuh karna jahitan Naruto mengenai Kepala dan Sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

"Bagus...tinggal 15, may bantu aku" Tanya Naruto yang masih asik 'memancing', pertarungan terus berlanjut Naruto menghabisi 15 iblis liar, Kiba 5 ekor, Koneko 1 ekor, Rias dan Akeno masing-masing 2 Ekor.

Hasil pertarunga mereka adalah Tara~~~~ darah hitam dan hijau bercipratan di mana-mana, jantung para iblis liar berkeluaran karna benang pancingan Naruto terrbuat dari beling yang sangat tajam, beruntung Naruto memakai sarung tangan kulit, kaki dan tangan mereka berserakan dimana-mana, tempat yang tadinya 'asri' sekarang lubang dimana-mana, hutan di depan mereka telah rata dengan tanah, walaupun tidak seluruhnya, Ise jangan di tanya dia hampir muntah melihat pemanadangan 'indah' di depan mata nya, Indah jika dilihat oleh seorang Psikopat seperti Akeno dan Naruto. Naruto jika berhadapan dengan namanya pertempuran maka sifat gila warisan sang ibu akan menghampirinya (emangnya Bus)...

...

..

.

Naruto sekarang berada di Vatikan dan menyuruh bunshinnya untuk menggantikannya.

Vatikan Naruto sampai dipinggiran kota Vatikan yang merupakan markas besar Gereja Katolik Roma, Vatikan adalah tempat yang layak disebut dasar Katolik. Banyak orang datang ke sini setiap hari untuk berdoa atau hanya untuk berkunjung. Satu hal yang pasti, sebagian besar orang-orang ini adalah Katolik.

Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan jubah hitam dan memakai kerudungun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan ia berjalan ke dalam salah satu sudut dari Vatikan, khususnya pada perpustakaan grand, ini tidak aneh bagi para imam dan uskup untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan dan mencari ilmu atau bimbingan.

Tapi Naruto jelas bukan seorang imam atau uskup saat ini ia menyamar sebagai seorang calon imam dari jepang yang datang ke Vatikan untuk belajar. Belum lagi, ruang di mana ia pergi sekarang, adalah daerah terlarang dari perpustakaan yang berisi berbagai buku-buku terlarang biasanya terlarang bagi siapa pun, kecuali untuk paus dan uskup agung.

Menggunakan Bunshin untuk menyelidiki tentang Asia Argento namun Naruto tidak mendapatkan hasil yang di inginkan...kalau bukan karna Ise Naruto sudah ogah-ogahan datang kesini..

Naruto yang asli seddang berjalan dengan pandangan bukan pada jalan...

'hah...Asia Argento, payah sekali sich mencari data wanita itu' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan melalui aula Vatikan, Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan tangannya. Gadis itu melihat tangannya sejenak dan kemudian dia meraih itu. Pria itu menariknya dan kemudian ia mencatat wajahnya. Dia memiliki rambut biru muda dengan pinggiran poninya berwarna hijau . dan dilihat dari aura dan sikap Naruto bisa menebak siapa gadis ini.

" hmm, Seorang Exorcist ..." pikir Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian melihat Naruto sedikit lebih dekat dia tidak bisa melihat sepenuhnya wajahnya karena tetutup kerudung tapi beberapa hal yang gadis itu tahu bahwa ia memiliki rambut pirang dan tanda kumis di pipinya. Dia mencoba berbicara, namun suara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya menyela.

"Ah! Xenovia Jadi kau di sini!" Teriak seorang gadis Jepang dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda kembar.

"Irina ..." kata gadis yang tidak diidentifikasi sebagai Xenovia.

"Mou ~ Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini ? Anda tidak tahu bahwa kita memiliki tugas yang harus dilakukan? Ah Bapa ! Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi dengan gadis ini." Jelas Irina sambil tersenyum. Xenovia mengerutkan kening ketika Irina mulai menarik lengan bajunya, tapi kemudian ia melihat pria itu sekali lagi

"..." Xenovia menatap Naruto diam-diam entah kenapa Xenovia mulai merasa perasaan yang damai dan hangat tapi ia juga merasa aura yang luar biasa meskipun sesaat, dan Naruto merasa kurang nyaman melihat Xenovia menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.

"Apakah Anda perlu sesuatu dari ..." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, karena Xenovia memotongnya dengan pertanyaan sendiri.

" Kau ini siapa ? " tanya Xenovia dengan mata menyipit. Irina memiliki tanda tanya di kepalanya, sementara Naruto memiringkan kepalanya di samping seperti idiot.

" eh ? apa maksudmu siapa ak… " lagi, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Xenovia memotongnya lagi.

"Jangan berbohong.. Kau jelas sangat kuat Dan aura mu jelas menunjukannya kau sangat kuat meskipun itu hanya sesaat ditambah saat tadi aku menatapmu kau jelas menunjukan sikap yang siap bertempur jika sesuatu terjadi, jadi kau ini siapa !" menuduh Xenovia sambil menunjuk pria itu. Irina mencoba untuk menghentikan temannya. " jadi dia bisa merasakan aura ku yang telah kutekan agar tidak membuat orang-orang curiga, dia pasti mendapat pelatihan serius. "

" Nona mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. " ucap Naruto dengan tenang tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan ia juga merasa aura dari malaikat dan Exorcist juga semakin banyak disini dan jika mereka tahu mereka bisa membuat Naruto sebagai buronan kelas kakap, Xenovia yang mendengar ucapan Naruto memasang wajah tak puas.

" dan selain itu "

" ? "

" ? "

" Kalian harus lebih banyak tersenyum itu membuat kalian lebih cantik dan manis bukan " kata Naruto yang membuat Xenovia dan Irina langsung memerah, seolah tidak melihat reaksi mereka Naruto melanjutkannya " Jika kalian terus bersifat kaku anak-anak dan lainnya akan takut pada kalian cobalah tersenyum dan terbuka itu akan membuat orang di sekitarmu merasa senang kan. "

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto Irina dan Xenovia mulai menundukan kepalanya karena malu, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar dan tepat sasaran pada mereka, yang terkadang mendapat tugas yang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang untuk mendapat informasi tentang daerah tempat mereka bertugas yang membuat mereka terkadang kesusahan.

"Umm ... Ayah?" mulai Xenovia.

"Jangan panggil aku ayah aku masih pada pelatihan. ..." Jelas Naruto. Xenovia dan Irina menjadi kejutan, karena mereka benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang imam. Xenovia kemudian menunduk dan meminta pengampunan-Nya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku ..." memohon Xenovia. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingun pada sikap gadis itu, tetapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Saya sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak tidak benar tentang dirimu. Jadi, maafkan aku" kata Xenovia yang kini membungkuk. Naruto mendesah kecil sementara Irina tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" tidak apa-apa kok, kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu juga jika pertama kali bertemu dengan ku jadi tak usah khawatir. " kata Naruto dengan senyum hangat. Xenovia tersipu sedikit dari rasa malu dan dia memiliki tampilan bermasalah di wajahnya meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya karena tertutup kerudung tapi senyumannya dan auranya sangan tenang yang membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan sangat nyaman dan damai. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan kompensasi pria nya.

"Tidak Tolong biarkan aku mengimbangi apa yang saya katakan ..." kata Xenovia. Irina dan Naruto menjadi bingung pada niat Xenovia, dan mereka melihat satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Kompensasi Bagaimana? Dengan apa?" mempertanyakan Naruto meskipun ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini. Xenovia kemudian melihat pria di mata dengan sedikit blush on pipi dan menyatakan niatnya.

"Aku ... akan mengkompensasi ... dengan menjadi istri Anda ..." jawab Xenovia.

" ... "

" Apa !? " terkejut Naruto dan Irina pada waktu yang sama.

" Seperti yang saya katakan, saya akan menjadi istri anda. "

" kengapa kau mau menjadi istriku ? " tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Bukankah mengatakan bahwa jika dua orang bertabrakan di lorong kemudian mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya Xenovia polos. Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, sedangkan Irina cepat membungkuk kepada Naruto sambil menjelaskan sikap Xenovia itu.

"Maafkan aku tentang dia! Xenovia kurang dalam akal sehat!" Jelas Irina buru-buru. Xenovia tampak tersinggung karena dipanggil kurang dalam akal sehat, sedangkan Naruto masih bengon seakan jiwanya sudah pergi ke dunia khayalannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Xenovia barusan.

Setelah Naruto tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata lalu ia mulai menjelaskan kepada Xenovia tentang apa yang dia katakan itu agar mencegah kejadian yang lebih menakutkan di masa mendatang. Anehnya, atau mungkin tidak mengejutkan, dia bilang dia tidak punya masalah mendapatkan menikah dengannya, selain itu bersama dengan Naruto mebuat perasaan dia lebih tenang dan nyaman. Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sedangkan Irina terus meminta maaf untuk masalah yang disebabkan Xenovia. Lalu Naruto mulai beralasan bahwa karena ia adalah seorang imam-in-training, ia tidak harus terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu.

Mendengar alasan Naruto Xenovia mulai merespon ..."Tapi saya pikir imam Jepang senang memiliki hubungan terlarang Imam dan biarawati ?" tanya Xenovia.

" ... "

" Uwoooooooo aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " pikir Naruto yang menangis dalam hatinya. Naruto mulai merasa seperti tubuh dan rohnya akan hancur berantakan. Untungnya, Irina menyelamatkan Naruto dengan ketika ia memarahi Xenovia. Narutokemudian memiliki gagasan tentang bagaimana menggunakan 'kompensasi'.

"Xenovia ..." mulai Naruto dengan suara yang lembut.

" Y-Ya ? " tanya Xenovia dengan pipinya yang memerah.

" bisakah Anda ceritakan sesuatu tentang seorang biarawati tertentu ? " tanya Naruto.

" Nama itu " kata Xenovia dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kurang enak.

"... Asia Argento ..."

" ! " Xenovia dan Irina menjadi terkejut setelah mendengar nama lalu Irina memutuskan untuk menjelaskan siapa Asia. Setelah sepuluh menit atau lebih dari penjelasan, Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia perlu melihat gadis sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebenaran tapi medengar penjelasan Irina tadi ia menjadi teringat tentang biarawati yang ia temui bersama Issei waktu lalu lalu " mungkinkah dia adalah … " pikir Naruto dengan mata melebar ia langsung tahu bahwa ia adalah Asia Argento " aku harus segera kembali "

Lalu Naruto mengucapkan perpisahan pada kedua gadis, meskipun Xenovia tampak enggan untuk berpisah dengannya. Sebagai tanggapan, Naruto hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ketika ia datang ke Jepang, ia akan mentraktirnya ramen. Xenovia hanya memberikan mengangguk dan membuatnya berjanji untuk memenuhi janji itu. Sesaat tapi Xenovia bisa melihat mata Naruto yang biru bagaikan langit yang indah melihat itu membuat Xenovia merasa lebih nyaman jika di dekatnya.

Lalu Naruto berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Xenovia dan Irina juga mulai berjalan ke tempat mereka, tapi saat Xenovia tidak tahu nama pria itu saat ia menoleh kearah Naruto berjalan bermaksud menanyakan namanya. Dia tidak ada yang sepertinya ia telah jauh hal ini membuat Xenovia sedikit murung.

" Aku ingin tahu siapa namanya " bisik Xenovia melemah. Irina yang melihat expresi temannya itu hanya bisa mendedesah lalu ia mulai menyemangati temannya " Xenovia aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu dengan dia lagi nanti " Xenovia yang mendengar perkataan Irina langsung tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya lalu merka mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka seharusnya.

Naruto langsung muncul di atap sebuah bangunan yang jauh. Dia segera membatalkan hengenya dan kmbali pada seragam sekolahnya. Naruto lalu mulai merasakan hembusan angin di Vatikan dan kemudian tersenyum menghiasi bibirnya " kota yang benar-benar indah " pikir Naruto lalu ia memejamkan menghilang menyisakan kilatan Kuning...

_**[Maaf Reader-sama, ini bukan ide milik saya, ini adalah ide milik Crimson-san, dan untuk Crimson-san, saya minta maaf jika meminjam Ide anda, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf, karna dalam ide anda tersebut adalah kisah Naruto dan Xenovia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, jadi karna cerita ini juga memilki pair Xenovia jadi saya meminjam Ide anda, yah...sumbangan tak apalah XD,maklum otak saya Down saat memikirkan Naruto dan Xenovia untuk bertemu sebelu cerita sesungguhnya. hanya untuk adventur ke Vatikan ya ;p).**_

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 2 seleasi juga, dan untuk kisah ke Vatikan itu murni bukan milik Saya XP...

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sanagt jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNENGAN

Maaf jika bahasa nya mebingungkan, dan masalah herem gak benyak amat, Readaear-sama bsa menambahkannya sendiri dan untuk lawan seimbang...nanti akan kebuka sendirinya... Naruto akan menjadi iblis saat masalah Raiser selasai (bocoran dikit0)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

..

.

Naruto Pov

Nyaa~~~~, hari ini aku berada di Ruangan Klub, karna masalah dari Ero-akut ini, yang nekat bertemu dengan Asia dan akhirnya Asia di tangkap oleh Raynere, orang yang membunuh Ise dulunya...Kasihan sekali Kau Issei Ckckckck.

"Buchou aku akan menyelamatkan Asia, kalau kau tak mau keluarkan aku dari keluarga ku, toh aku hanya pion yang taak terbarti bagimu, aku ini sangat lemah~~~" Kata Ise tegas, bahkan aku tertegun mendengarnya...apa ini tanda kiamat ya? Masa seorang mesum yang mempunyai otak kecil, bisa berkata sepuitis itu, kurasa tuhan manandakan ini ciri-ciri kiamat...(ngawur lo Naru)...

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam kepala ku...

'Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, itu benar...namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari pada sampah' wah kata-kata itu sungguh bijak, aku samapi terharu mendengarnya...

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Ero-Issei.

"berani kau berkata begitu lagi, kau tak akan ku maafkan"perkataan yang sungguh tegas.

"Nyaa~~~ masalah ini sungguh merepotkan" Kata lalu beranjak ke pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun" Tanya Akeno.

Aku hanya tersenyum misterius kearah mereka, seakan mengerti maksudku Issei mengeluarkan air mata darah...

"cepatlah~~~ sebelum Ritual Selesai, kebetulan aku ingin melakuakan MM dengan salah satu koleksiku Nyaa~~~~".

"Teriama kasih Naruto" Issei berjalan kearah ku dan Rias mencoba menghentikannya namun Akeno membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat rawut wajah Rias berubah serius.

"apa aku boleh Ikut Naruto-kun" tanya Rias.

"mangkin banyak, makin baik Nyaa~~~".

"Koneko, Kiba kalian bantu Ise dari pinti masuk, aku dan Akeno dari belakang" perintah Rias.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hebatnya, Koneko langsung memegang tangan kanan ku.

"semuanya pegangan Nyaa~~~, kita akan melakukan lompatan" Ise memegang tangan kiri ku dan Kiba memegang tangan Neko-chan...

SLINKKKK

Naruto Pov And

Naruto cs menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

...

WUSSHHH

Naruto,Ise, Kiba dan Koneko muncul di seoan gereja buluk tempat para Da-tenshi.

"apa kalian sudah siap nyaa~~~" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khas nya.

"hm..." balas Mereka...

Mereka dengan cepat tiba di pintu masuk, namun saat membuka pintu masuk gereja tersebut...

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Rausan tombak cahaya sudah berada di depan mata mereka.

BRUK

Dengan cepat Koneko menetup pintu masuk, dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Zanbato dengan lubang di bagian ujungnya. (Kubikiribuchou milik Zabuza).

"Bersiaplah kita akan berpesta" Senyum Psikopat mengembang di mulut Naruto.

BUGH BRAK

Dengan sekali tendangan dari Naruto menghasncur pintu masuk gereja.

"Baiklah, apa kalian bisa menahan ini... Sword Teqnigue : Dance of Die" Naruto menyebutkan nama teknik berpedang nya.

Dengan langkah kilat Naruto langsung menyerang puluhan gagak terrsebut dengan tarian yang indah.

Target pertama Naruto adalah seorang gagak berbadan besar memiliki janggut tipis.

CRASHHH

Sebuah sabetan pedang tak terrlihat berhasil di lluncurkan oleh Naruto yang membuat badan Gagak terrsebut terbagi 2.

Begitu seterusnya Naruto melakuakan acara Menebas dan Menyengat kearah kumpulan Gagak.

Setelah Selesai Naruto dengan gaya santai berdiri diatas puluhan gagak busuk.

PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK

Terdengar seura tepuk tangan yang dari arah depan mereka.

"wah aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian, sungguh sebuah Reuni" Kata seorang berambut putih.

"hm...kau benar Freed" Ucap seorang pria memilki 5 pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"kalian duluan, biar aku yang urus Gagak bersayap lima itu" perintah Naruto. Ise Cs mengikuti saran Naruto walaupun sebelumnya agak ragu namun mereka perrcaya pada Naruto.

"alangkah baiknya jika sebelum bermain kita berkenalan dulu, agar tak menjadi arwah penasaran" saran Naruto Innocent.

"HAHAHAHA...baiklah...namaku Leonardo dan siapa namamu Nak" Tanya nya.

"Naruto, salam kenal...baiklah waktunya bermain nyaa~~~~" Naruto berlari kearah leonardo sembari menebaskan pedangnya dengan tebasan seperti bulan sabit.

"kau hebat juga, namun butuh seribu tahun untuk mengalahkan ku" Katanya sombong.

"kalau begiru anggap saja aku dari masa depan yang akan menghacurkan mu" sahut Naruto Innocent.

"cih...sombong sekali kau bocah" geram Leonardo.

Leonaardo menerjang Naruto menggunakan ribuan tombek cahaya seddangkan Naruto menghalaunya dengan pedang miliknya.

'tipe jarak jauh...uh...ah ya itu saja' Batin Naruto, lalu menyerap energi senjutsu kedalam tubuhnya... Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang kearah Leonardo.

WUSHHH

"*Kough*" Leonardo terbetuk darah.

"apa itu, bahkan dia tak menyentuhku" Gumam nya...

"nyaa~~~~ pernah dengar tentang Senjutsu, seorang yang ahli Senjutsu tidak perlu menyentuh lawannya, bahkan dia bisa membunuh tanpa menyentuh" Kata Naruto.

'siallllllll'

"sekarang terimalah ajalmu, dan semoga tuhan memaafkanmu Nyaa~~~~" dengan kcepatan dewa Naruto meluncurkan pedang nya ke kepala Leonardo.

CRASSSSHHHH

Kepala Leonardo terlepas dari badannya.

"Kau adalah lawan yang selalu aku ingat Nyaa~~~~" Naruto mengatakkannya lalu menyimpan pedangnya ke gulungan, dan menghilang di setai kilatan Kuning...

Dengan Issei.

"Asia... Bertahanlah sebentar! Sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas, Asia! Sebentar lagi kamu bisa bermain denganku lagi!" Asia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"...Saya...Senang sekali...Karena akhirnya...Mempunyai teman...Walaupun cuma sebentar... Kalau saya bisa terlahir kembali...Maukah Ise-san menjadi temanku lagi..."

"Bicara apa kamu...!? Jangan bicara seperti itu! Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang! Aku akan menyertmu kalaupun kamu tidak mau! Kita akan pergi ke karaoke! Game Center! Juga bermain bowling! Juga kebanyak tempat lainnya! Ke sana! Dan kesini...!" air mata mengalir dari mata Issei.

"Issei-san, selamat tinggal" perkataan terakhir Asia menusuk jantung Ise. Pandangan nya Kosong seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Raynare...Matilah KAUUUU".

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Benar apa yang dikatan orang kalau Sacreed gear akan menjawab hati sang empunya...

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Kiba, Issei berhasil memukul pipi Raynere, yang membuatnya terpental.

PLUK

Sebuah tangan mengagetkan Issei, dan sang empunya hanya tersenyum...

"biar aku yang urus, kau bawa tuan putri kebawah" Naruto berkedip jahil.

...

Setelah kepergian Issei Naruto massuk ke mode senjutsu.

"Baiklah...Nona gagak, aku punya banyak urusan dengan mu" Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Cih...kau pikir aku takut dengan mu, hm" Raynere tampak meremahkan Naruto.

"bagaimana jika kita cari tahu dulu Nyaa~~~". Raynare menyiapkan tombak dari cahaya lalu melemoarnya karah Naruto dan...

WUSSHHH

Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat. Raynare Syok bukan main,kecepatan Naruto luar biasa.

"Mencariku Nona" sebuah suara imut terdengar di belakang Raynare, Raynere melihat kebelkang dan melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum Innocent.

BUGHH

Pukulan berlapis Senjutusu Naruto berhasil mengenai telak wajah Raynere.

"Heh...lumayan juga pukulan mu, namun karna Twilligh Healing bersamaku..pukulan mu hanya mainan" Raynare mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah yang terkena pukulan namun yang aneh nya sacreed gearnya tidak berfungsi.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Raynare pada dirinya.

"kau pikir pukulan tadi hanya pukulan biasa...kau masih selamat Nona itu hanya 10 % dari yang seharusnya, pukulan tadi adalah pukulan Senjutsu yang bisa membuat nywa yang terkena melayang di angkasa" Naruto mulai ngawur.

Naruto muncul di depan Raynare lalu memukulnya yang membuat Raynare pingsan...

...

Dengan Issei.

Issei sedang manangis karna dia gagal menyelamatkan Asia.

'aku ini sangat lemah, bahkan menyelamatkan Asia saja aku tak bisa' batinnya.

BRUK

Sebuah jasat manusia yang mempunyai saya terjatuh di depan Issei, dan jasat itu adalah Raynare.

"dia urusan mu, jika kau ingin memaafkannya terserahmu, kau memilki dendam tersendiri padanya" Kata Naruto.

"Akeno sadarkan dia" perintah Rias yang di belakang Issei.

Akeno membuat sebuah bola air dan menjatuhkannya ke kepala Raynare.

BYUURR

"Guh" akhirnya Raynare sadar.

Raynare ketakutan karna d kelilingi oleh iblis gremory dan Naruto.

"Issei, mau kau apakan dia" tanya Rias dengan nada manis.

"bunuh dia buchou" kata Issei.

"Issei-kun kumohon, aku masih mencintaimu, tolong selatkan aku" mohon Raynare.

"BUCHOU BUNUH DIA".

BLAARR

Bukan Rias yang membunuh Raynare tapi orang yang menghantamkan bola kehitaman kearah Raynare.

"kalian lama sekali, aku bosan mendengar drama ini, hidupkan kembali Asia,,, itu sacreed gearnya Nyaa~~~~" Naruto menunjuk cahaya hijau di tengah kepulan asap dan setelah asap menghilang menampakkan sepasang cincin.

... (kalian pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya)

SKIP

Naruto sekarang berada di atap akademi kuoh sedang menikmati ramennya dengan tenang namun...

PLUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto.

BUAHHHH

Naruto yang terkejut langsung menghambukan ramennya dari mulut.

Saat dia melihat kebelakang dia melihat seorang berambut hitam sebahu, memakai kacamata.

"boleh aku duduk disni Naruto-kun" Tanya nya.

"ah...silahkan Kaichou-chan" itulah panggilan terbaru yang di terima oleh Sona Sitri.

"Kau ini, panggilan mu anah-anah saja" Bahkan Sona tertawa halus setelahnya.

"

ada apa...Sona-senpai" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bisa kau ikut aku ke ruangan Osis" Tanya Sona.

"ah...tentu saja sona-senpai" lalu Naruto dan Sona meninggalkan atap sekolah.

...

Berjalan dalam hening, Naruto dipnuhi dengan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang nya.

Melihat wajah aruto yang takit Sona angkat bicara.

"tenang saja Naruto-kun, kau tak punya masalah apapun" Sona mencoba menengakan Naruto.

Sona dengan wajah yang memerah melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, menurutmu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ku" Tanya Sona.

"Heh..ah...hm...menurutku kau cantik, baik, tegas plus kalau tersenyum membuat mu semakin manis...semua orang pasti beruntung jika memilki pacar seperti mu..._plus aku jika bisa_" Naruto mengucapkan kata terakhir di hatimu.

Sona yang mendengar itu mendekat dan memeluk Naruto.

'ah...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"kau benar aneh" gumam Sona tapi masih di dengar oleh Naruto.

"apa perasaan mu terhadap ku Naruto-kun" Tanya sona menghadap kearah Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto juga semerah rambut Kushina.

"jujur jika kau bertanya tentang perasaanku aku bingung... di satu sisi aku memilki perasaan terhadapmu dan disisi aku juga memilki perasaan kepada wanita lain... aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian" akhirnya kau bisa jujur juga Naru~~~~.

"jadi...kau menyukai wanita lain...dan siapa itu" Tanya Sona.

"hm...Koneko" Balas Naruto.

"aku tak mempunyai masalah...kau harus tahu tentang sistem iblis?...aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku dulu menganggap semua lelaki sama saja, namun saat aku bertemu dengan mu, kau berbeda...kau satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuat ku deg degan, semula aku menolak perasaan itu, namun semakin aku menolak, semakin kuat perasaan itu...aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun..sangat" (Sona saja bisa, balas Naruto..AYE~~~).

Wajah Sona semakin dekat dengan Naruto sambil memejam kan mata.

CUM

Sona dan Naruto berciuman mesra, tidak ada nafsu namun cinta dan kasih sayang.

Lama kelamaan mereka saling beradu lidah dan saling mengusap saliva.

"itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" seketika Naruto langsung tersenyum, dan berpikir betapa bahagianya dia.

Tangan Sona melingkar di leher Naruto dan tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sona.

Mereka melanntkan ciuman mereka kembali, lidah Sona dan Naruto saling beradu, mencoba mencari tahu mana yang mendominasi dan di donminasi, tak mau kalah Naruto mengusap Saliva sona dan masuk ke mulutnya.

5 menit berselang akhirnya mereka melapas ciuman mereka, Saliva mengubungkan mulut Naruto dengan Sona.

Dengan cepat mereka malakuan ciuman kembali (Mesra nya~~~~).

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 ini masih terrmasuk kilat ya~~~~?

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sona menjadi pasangan kekasih, dan untuk koneko massih rahasia nyaa~~~~, kali ini murni milki saya meskipun ada perkataan dari Novel nya.

_Berbalas Review._

_Angga 1412 : yap ini teinspirasi dari The twin tails, dan sola ingatan terntu saja, karna Naruto sangat dekat dengan Kurama, selalu berrbagi tubuh dari sejak 1 jam di dunia._

_The Uzumaki Dragnell : mau nya begitu, namun masih bingung nyaa~~~._

_Drak Blushter : Masih Proges, namun karna kesalahan ketik jadi begini deh, tapi sudah di perbaiki kok?._

_Genesis of aquarion :HUWAAAA, maaf jika bahanya jelek, tapi makasih sudah di riview ya... dan juga teriama kasih atas pujiannya?._

_Ren Asbhel : terima kasih atas masukannya._

_Dark Namikaze Ryuu : terima kasih sudah memilih... dan soal musuh yang seimbang nati akan di cariin, kalau soal kekuatan naga nya akan di perliahatkan kesemua pemain saat melawan musuh yang kuat, entah kapan?._

_Kun-kici Naru : ketahuan ya hehehe. Yah saya usahain akan buat selanjutnya dengan kata-kata sendiri walaupun ada beberapa dari milk orang lain._

_Jigoku no Arashi : terima kasih pujiannya... kalau soal mereka berdua aku masih bingung._

_Black Stroom : Maaf jika FF ini acak-acakan, kalau soal yang satunya itu nyontek dari Fic lain makanya aku hentikan aja._

_Neko twin kagamine : akan saya usahain Neko-chan._

_Ritsu Natsuki : ah..saya laki jadi tak apa, saya juga tertarik dengan Pai Seraval agar adik dan kakak saling berebut, namun aku masih bingung dengan alur ketemuannya nati._

_Yuriko Rin : soal Raiser mungkin 2 chapter lagi, aku masih ingin membuat petualangan an kisah cinta Naruto-chan dulu._

Yap sudah selasai dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya di kolom Rivew tapi jangan masuk ke kolom jembatan Rivewnya, kan sudah di siapkan tempanya... Jaa... Next Chapter

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sanagt jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

...

...

.

Berjalan santai di sebuah jalan tanpa memerhatikan lingkungannya, Naruto tokoh utama fic ini berlalu dengan telinga di pasangin Earphone, namun expresi berubah saat merasakan tekanan iblis yang banyak, dan dengan cepat dia berlari kearah tekanan tersebut.

...

...

Keluarga Sitri dan Gremory beserta pelayannya sedang di kelilingi oleh puluhan iblis liar.

"Buchou, bagaimana ini...kita di kepung" jelas terlihat raut kawatir dari kelompok Rias dan Sona.

' apakah ini nasibku...belum bercinta dengan Naruto-kun, tidak aku belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengannya' di saat-saat seperti ini Sona masih berpikiran tentang Naruto (Cie.../Urusai).

Semua iblis tersebut awalmya seratus dan lima puluh sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan tinggal lima puluh iblis liar, namun Keluarga iblis Gremory dan Sitri sudah kelelahan.

'apa ini nasibku...Naru-kun...aku belum sempat menyatakan cinta padamu' batin Akeno.

'Naruto...maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu' Batin Koneko.

'Naruto-kun/Naru-kun/Naruto...maafkan aku' batin mereka serentak .

'HUAAA kami di kepung, aku belum pernah menyentuh dada buchou' dah tahu kan siapa.

'sial...aku belum masih membalaskan dendam teman-temanku pada 'mereka' ". batin Kiba.

Iblis-iblis liar tersebut menembakkan [Demonic power] nya, tak ingin meliahat kematian mereka Iblis Gremory dan Sitri menutup mata mereka.

BLAARRRR

*kough*

Bukan keluarga Sitri atau Germory yang terbatuk darah namun seseorang yang melindungi mereka...

Mengumpulkan keberanian keluarga Gremory dan sitri membuka matanya dan betepa terkejutnya mereka saat yang menghalangi [demonic power] tersebut adalah pemuda pirang nan imut, pakaiannya sekarang compang camping, ditangannya terdapat 2 buah tongkat hitam dan bola-bola hitam mengelilinginya, rambut jabriknya yang mengumpul menambah kesan tanduk.

Namun yang mengejutkan mereka adalah sebuah lubang besar terdapat di perutnya.

"NARUTOOO" teriak semua orang.

"hah...hah...hah... tak kusangka aku akan mati secepat ini..., setidaknya..." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan jika dilihat terdapat simbol bulatan seperti matahari.

Perlahan aura merah nan panas beekumpul di tangannya dan terus berlanjut hingga membuat sebuah fuma shuriken dengan rotasi berwarna merah pekat...

"...terima ini..._Youton Rasenshuriken_" Naruto menyebutkan nama Skilnya lalu melemparnya kearah kumpulan para iblis liar.

BLARRR

"ARGHHH PANAS" teriak semua iblis liar sebelum berakhir menjadi abu karna rotasi tersebut adalah gumpalan lava.

Naruto terjatuh menhadap langit malam dan perlahan menutup matanya karna luka yang di terima nya sanagt fatal.

Sona, Koneko, Akeno serta semua orang berkumpul di tempat Naruto.

'Naruto-kun' Sona mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu jongkok di samping Naruto...

Namun dia kalah cepat dengan Rias, yang sudah lebih dulu mereinkarnasi Naruto menjadi pelayan iblinya, yang membuat Sona marah namun Rias hanya tersenyum lalu mereinkarnasi Naruto menggunakan bidak pion karna Issei hanya 7 orang menatap tak percaya karna bagaimana pun Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari mereka, terbukti Naruto berhasil menghalau serangan Destruction tadi.

...

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto berada di sebuah kolam dan berdiri di atasnya, dia melihat seorang kakek berjanggut panjang, bermbaut merah walaupun terlah agak memudar, menatapnya dengan meta ungu pola riak air.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nama ku Hagoromo, Naruto" Jawabnya.

"dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"karna aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini, dan sepertinya kau telah membangkitkan kekuatan dari Ashura dan Indra" Katanya.

"Maksudimu?".

"lihat keddua tangan mu" Naruto meilhat kedua tangannya tepatnya telapak tangannya, di tangan kanan tersapat simbol bulatan cerah menggambarkan Matahari, dan di tangan nya terdapat simbol seperti bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

"yang kanan melambangkan Matahari...perasaan yang membuat orang di sekitar terasa hangat. Dan kiri melambarkan bulan ...perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang yang berarti bagimu, kau membagkitkan kedua kekuatan itu dan menjadi seperti aku karna perasaan mu yang besar" Jelasnya.

"...dan sebentar lagi akan ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" dan benar saja cahata berwarna mereah muncul di sampingnya, setelah cahaya memudar menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah bermata biru kabu-abuan.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia ibumu..." Naruto menatap tak percaya paa wanita berambut merah terebut, bagaimana pun dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya walaupun hanya sekali, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung memluk wanita tersebut.

"Aku..Hiks..ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu...Kaa-san" ucap Naruto dengan Nada bergetar.

"aku juga..Naru-chan, sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu, karna bagaimana pun sekali tidak cukup begiku, berbeda dengan ayah mu yang ikut bertarung dengan mu" Kata Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto bahkan sangat erat.

"Eh apa maksud Kaasan, aku belum perah bertemu dengan Tou-san, bahkan aku tak tahu dengan marga ku sendiri" bingung Naruto.

"Nama asli mu...Uzumaki Namikze Naruto, tapi kau lebih suka dengan Marga Uzumaki...ini adalah kehidupan kedua mu, setelah kehidupan pertamamu..." jawab Kushina setelah melepas pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Jadi...aku Reinkarnasi Nyaa~~~" tanya Naruto.

"bisa di katakan begitu...dan kenapa kau mengubah kata Khas mu dari dattebayou ke Nyaa~~~, ttbane" tanya Kushina.

"eh...aku lebih suka dengan kata ku ini sekarang, yang lalu biarlah berrlalu yang sekarag kita jalani, dan masa depan akan kita tantang" Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang berwibawa.

"tumben kau bicara dengan wibawa..ttbane" tanya Kushina.

"eh...mungkin aku keturunan yang wibawa juga" Naruto mengatakannya dengan menggaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

"kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan Minato saat kau lepas kendali" ucap Kushina.

"mungkin Nyaa~~~" balas Naruto...

...

(Skip aja, bukan yang penting, dan Naruto telah kembali dari alam bawah sadar setelah kushina pergi).

...

Naruto Pov

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, aku merasakan tubuhku sangat berat, eh,,,tunggu bukan kemarin aku sudah meninggal seteelah menerima lukan fatal itu ya?apa jangan-jangan aku di reinkarnasi tapi oleh siapa?...aku merasakan tubuh seseorang di atas dadaku, samping kiri dan kanan.

Aku berusaha duduk tapi karna tubuh ini sanagt berat, aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kedadaku dan melihat seorang anak berambut putih berbaring di atas dadaku, saat aku melihat kesamping kanan aku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, dan saat aku melihat samping kiri ku aku melihat seorang wanita berdada besar, memilki rambut darkblue sepinggang.

Naruto Pov and

1 menit

2 menit

...

10 menit

"WHAT THE HELL" teriak Naruto.

...

Setelah mengalami kejadian surga dunia bagi Naruto, akhirnya Sona, Akeno dan Koneko menjelaskan bahwa Naruto di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias dan Naruto hanya menghela napas berat lalu berterima kasih kepada Rias dengan Tulus...kejadia tersebut membuat si 'muka lapar' menangis ala anime padahal dia juga melakukan nya dengan majikannya Rias dan Asia. Namun demikian Sona menatap tak suka karna bagaimna pun dia sangat mencintai Naruto namun Rias hanya tersenyum.

"sudahlah Sona-chan, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri dan itu sudah cukup bagiku" Naruto mencoba menenenangkan Sona.

"tapi Naruto-kun, kenapa Rias kan aku juga bisa" balas Sona tak terima.

"sudahlah Sona, jangan karna aku persahabatan yang kalian bangun selama ini hancur, cukup hanya menjadi dirimu sendiri itu sudah lebih dari cukup baiku" kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum kepada Sona dan Sona hanya mengganguk diam.

...

[Skip]

Naruto sedang berbaring di atap Kuoh academy menikmati kesejukan alam, naun acaranya terganggu ketika...

Klek

Bunyi pintu masuk ke atap terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berambut darkblue sepinggang, dengan mata violet menggoda.

"hai Naru-kun" sapa nya.

"..."

Akeno berjalan kearah Naruto yang tertidur, lalu duduk di di dekat Naruto berbaring.

'Naru makin tampan jika tertidur' batin Akeno ketika memerhatikan wajah damai dan tenang Naruto.

Perlahan Akeno mendekati wajah nya ke Naruto.

'Naruto-kun...aku rela walaupun menjadi yang kedua, atau yang ketiga...yang penting aku selalu bersama mu selamanya... karna aku sangat mencintaimu' batin Akeno, wajahnya semakin dekat, makin dekat.

8 cm

5 cm

4cm

0,5 cm

Dan...

"Akeno apa yang kau lakukan" kata suara tegas nan dingin dari arah pintu, yang membuat Akeno membatalkan 'misi' nya.

"Menurutmu" kata Akeno saat melihat asal suara.

Pertengkaran maut pun terjadi, adu mulut dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pun di mulai, namun tidak menggangu tidur nya Naruto...

"ughh" pertengkaran tadi pun terhenti saat mendengar acara lenguhan Naruto, pandangan mereka terarah ke Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu menguceknya... saat pandangan Naruto sudah sembuh, dia terkejut saat melihat 2 pasang mata mengarah pada nya, setelah mengetahi siapa pemilik mata tersebut Naruto terrsenyum lembut.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini...Kaicho-chan dan Akeno-chan" Tanya Naruto.

"hm...hanya memerhatikan wajah tampan Naru-kun saat tertidur" Jawab Akeno dengan senyum menggoda.

"Akeno..Naruto-kun milikku" bisik Sona dengan nada sakartis.

"Hahahahaha...apa aku seperti itu saat tertidur" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"ya...bahkan saat terjaga pun juga tampan fufufufu".

"Akeno..." Sona mulai mengeluarkan aura suram nya dan tangannya juga berlapis [domonic power].

"kalian sudahlah...aku jadi merinding" kata Naruto *swetdrop*, namun dalam hati dia tersenyum, dia mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya lalu berkumpul energi berwarna kuning lalu membentuk 2 buah bunga krisan kuning, lalu bunga tersebut di petik oleh Naruto... dengan kecepatan yang melebihi hiraishin Naruto meletakkan bunga terebut di tellinga Sona dan Akeno, yang menambah kesan cantik, tak lupa rona merah menghiasi mereka berdua.

"kalian tambah cantik dan manis...nyaa~~~~...".

"...kenapa kau di sana saja...Neko-chan, mari kesini, kau boleh duduk di pangkuan ku" ucap Naruto yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita berambut putih bertubuh loly seddang tersenyum manis kearah mereka tepatnya kearah Naruto.

Koneko sesuai perkataan Naruto duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan manja.

"jadi...ada apa kalian datang kesini...apa hanya ingin mengganggu tidurku..hoamm..aku masih ngantuk" Kata Naruto sambil menguap.

"tidak...aku hanya ingin membawa Naruto ke ruangan Osis karna kami mempunyai anggota baru" ucap Sona tegas.

"siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"ikut saja" balas Sona lalu beranjak dari atap.

"baiklah...apa aku boleh pergi, kalian tahu kan sifat Sona bagaimana?" ucap Naruto.

"Ara...kami juga ada keperluan di ruangan Klub..kita pergi Koneko fufufufufu" dengan ogah-ogahan Koneko berdiri dari dari pangkuan Naruto, lalu beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu...

Naruto menarik tangan Koneko lalu menariknya dalam pangkuan nya dan dengan kecepatan yang menyamai sunshin Naruto menyium kening koneko singkat, karna takut Koneko akan memukulnya dengan tenaga monster lebih baik Naruto pergi dari atap meninggalkan Koneko yang diam membatu memegang kening yang di cium oleh Naruto.

'Naruto menciumku...Naruto menciumku...Naruto menciumku Nyaa~~~~~~, HUWAAAA NARUTO MENCIUMKU, lebih baik dia tadi mencium bibirku' batin nya senang dan berjoget Gaje.

...

...

...

...

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di sebuah danau sambil tiduran.

Aktivitas nya terganggu tatkala merasakan aura yang sangat kuat.

' aura naga yang sangat kuat...tapi siapa, ini bukan aura Albion maupun Draig ataupun Vitra ini sangat kuat..mungkiinkah...' batin Naruto terrsentak saat mengatahui aura terebut lalu dengan cepat dia duduk dan melihat ke belakang tepatnya kearah pohon.

"kuluarlah...aku tahu kau disana...Ophis" ucap Naruto, dan ternyata di belakang pohonkeluar seoarang anak kecil yang sama tingginya dengan Koneko, berambut hitam sepinggang, bermata Onix.

"ne..ada apa kau menemuiku Ophis" tanya Naruto.

"aku penasaran dengan kekuatan mu...menurut salah satu anak buah ku kau memiliki kekuatan dari dua naga langit" balasnya dengan wajah datar.

"laku sekarang apa mau mu Nyaa~~~" tanya Naruto.

"bertarung dengan mu" balsnya.

"hah..apa aku kessakitan telinga ya?, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu!".

Ophis tidak menjawab melainkan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan lengan yang sudah di ubah menjai lengan Naga, mau tak mau Naruto juga membalasnya dengan cakar kucing yang sudah di panjangkan.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK CRAASHH

Suara dentingan cakar beradu di sepanjang danau di tengah hutan, Naruto menerrima sedikit luka di bagian dadanya,seddikit darah tampak keluar dari dada nya.

'sial..kekuatan dari dewa naga memang kuat, aku akan mencoba kekuatan baruku' batin Naruto.

WUSSHHH

Penampilan Naruto berubah, kukunya memanjang, telinga berubah menjadi telinga kucing, rambut pirang di bagian depan menampakkan kesan sepasang tanduk, memegang dua buah tongkat gitam, bola-bola hitam berrjumlah enam mengelilinginya,mata nya menjadi kuning dengan pupil vertikal, dibelakangnya muncul dua buah ekor kucing, dan tidak lupa dengan sembilan tamoe di belakang punggung nya, serta sembilan tamoe yang mengelilingi lehernya.

"penampilan berubah, apa yang terjadi" tanya Ophis penasaran karna sekarang Naruto menampakkan kesan liar, apalagi dengan gigi taring yang memanjang.

"hanya merubah saja, meskipun memakai kekuatan ini akan sangat sulit mengalahkan mu" balas Naruto.

Ophis hanya diam lalu menembakkan [soul power] kearah Naruto, tak hanya tinggal diam, Naruto mengarahkan tongkat yang di pegangnya dan membalah [soul power] milik Ophis.

Ophis maju menyerang Naruto dengan lengan naganya tapi bola-bola yang mengelilingi Naruto membentuk sebuah kubus yang melindungi Naruto.

"ternyata kau kuat juga, walaupun belum memakai kekuatan nagamu" puji Ophis.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]

Aura merah mengelilingi Naruto bentuk perubahan Naruto juga tampak dengan tumbuhnya sepasang sayap naga di belangnya.

Ophis dan Naruto terbang dengan sayap mereka masing-masing dan melanjutkan pertarungan nya di udara.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara dentingan tongkat Naruto dengan cakar milik Ophis kebali beradu dan sesekali Ophis menembakkan [Soul power] kepaa Naruto dan Naruto menembakkan [Bijudama serta gedodama] kepada Ophis.

Pertarungan belum selesai Naruto sudah terrlihat lelah sedangkan Ophis nampak santai seperti sebelumnya.

"hah...hah...hah... walaupun memakai 2 kekuatan ku yang berlapis senjutsu dia massing tetap tenang..hah...tidak ada cara lain selain memakai kekuatan 'itu'" gumam Naruto, memang dari luar Ophis tampak baik seperti tidak ada masalah namun di dalamnya dia juga sangat kelelahan.

' ternyata dia kuat juga' batin Ophis.

Aura emas berkumpul di tangan kanan Naruto dan setelah aura nya menghilang menampakkan sebuah Shutgun (benar gak tulisannya) berwarna emas di hiasi dengan ukiran kuno di ganggangnya,

"perkenalkan ini adalah Sacreed gear ku, sebenarnya aku belum ingin memakai ini...dan namanya adalah [Immperal Dragon]" Naruto menembakkan Shutgun nya kearah Ophis, laser emas yang sangat mematikan meluncur kearah Ophis.

Ophis terbelalak dengan kecepat tembakan nya dan aura yang di keluarkan oleh Shutgun tersebut setara dengan ke 13 longinos bahkan jauh melebihi ke 13 longinus.

DUAARRRR

Suara ledakan terjadi, asap mengepul dari asal ledakan...setelah asap menghilang tampakkan Ophis dalam keadaan kacau, baju nya yang tadi nya bersih sekarang compang-camping, luka di mana-mana, sayap Naga nya juga sedikit rusak, darah tampak keluar dari sayap tersebut, dia jatuh jatuh tertunduk detelah menerima serangan yang sangat mematikan secara langsung walaupun masih bisa di tahan oleh sayap nya.

Naruto yang juga kelelahan jatuh tertunduk setelah kembali ke mode Normalnya.

'aku tak menyanggka harus memakai sacreed gear ku untuk melawan Ophis' batin Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan gontai kearah Ophis yang masih tertunduk lemas.

Sesampainya di tempat Ophis tangan kanan Naruto yang terdapat gambar matahari di temelkan di puncak kepala Ophis.

'Eraser' batin Naruto, Ophis yang tadi nya lusuh sekarang terlihat segar bugar, pakaiannya juga terlihat terlihat baru.

"apa yang kau lakuakan" tanya Ophis heran.

"menyembuhkan mu, aku sudah senang bisa bertarung dengan mu, walaupun kamu belum memakai kekuatan penuh mu tadi...hah sudah sore ya? Baiklah aku pulang dulu Ophis, lain kali kita bertarung lagi dan pada hari itu aku akan memakai kekuatan penuhku dan kau pu harus..Ophis-chan" sebelum Naruto beranjak pergi di mengelus surai hitam Ophis kemudia pergi setelah luka yang di dapatnya dari ophis menghilang.

"siapa Namamu" tanya Ophis sebelum Naruto benar beranjak pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Nyaa~~~ setidak nya itu yang dikatakan oleh ibuku" jawab Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Ophis.

' Uzumaki Naruto, menarik' batin Ophis.

' dan saat aku bertarung lagi dengan mu..aku akan memakai kekuatan penuhku..Uzumaki dan kau adalah targetku setelah Great Red' sambung Ophis lalu mencakar udara kosong dengan lengan naganya, memunculkan sebuah retakan dimensi lalu masuk ke dalam nya. Namun tanpa di sadari mereka telah ada yang melihat pertarungan mereka, dengan 2 ekor kucing, rambut hitam beserta telinga kucing hitammnya.

Di surga

"Michael-sama, ini kekuatan sangat besar, aura yang di pancarkannya lebih besar dari pada ke 13 longinus, dan ini juga aura milik dewa naga Ophis" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"yah..ini adalah Sacreed gear legenda, tapi siapa pemiliknya, jika Sacreed itu sudah berada di tangan seseorang itu berarti dia adalah anak emas dari tuhan" balas Michale.

Dunia bawah

"Lucifer-dono..kekuatan ini sungguh kuat" kata seorang dengan tampak pemalas.

"kau benar Asmodeus-dono, dan ini juga aura milik Ophis..siapa orang yang berani menantang dewa naga tersebut" balas Lucifer.

Di Grigory

"kekuatan macam apa ini...sungguh besar dan ini melebihi ke 13 longinus dan apa ini..aura milik ophis juga sangat besar" kata seorang yang memilki rambut unik.

"Shemhazai cari tahu tentang pemilk aura ini..aku berharap dia dijalan yang benar" lanjutnya.

"baiklah..aku juga penasaran dengan pemilik aura ini...Azazel" balas orang yang di panggil Shemhazai.

...

TBC

Fyuuhh..akhirnya nih chapter selessai juga..bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah bisa memuaskan kalian? Maaf kalau tidak.

Di sini sengaja aku buat Naruto jadi iblis agar bisa melancarkan ideku...pair nya kutambah dengan masuknya Ophis, namun kalau untuk Seraval, Gabriel, Roswaisse aku masih bingung bagaimana cara ketemunya, mohon beri ide ya!

Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit data tentang Naruto.

Nama

:

Uzumaki Naruto

Umur

:

17 tahun

Kelompok

:

Gremory

Kekuatan

:

2 naga langit, nekoshou puncak, serta secreed gear bernama [Immperal Dragon].

Kekuatan [Immperal Dragon]

\- Kemampuan dasar mengcopy segala bentuk serang musuh.

\- Menembakkan laser emas yang bernama [Laser shircus]

\- Merubah ke bentuk yang di sukai seoerti Excaibur mimic.

\- Masih rahasia.

Nah di chap ini sudah ketahuan seperti apa Sacreed gear Naruto, jika kalian ingin menambhakan kekuatan Sacreedd gear Naruto silahkan, aku juga ingin meminta saran tentang bentuk balance breaker milik Naruto beserta namanya, walaupun aku sudah kepikiran bentuk dan namanya tapi alangkah baiknya jika Reader sekalian yang menentukannya.

_Berbalas Review._

_Genesisi of aquarion : maaf jika bahasnya acak-acakan, dan banyak Typo..kalau soal ciuman yang menjadi panas itu sih biasa bagaimana pun...iblis itu memilki nafsu yang besar dan otak Naruto juga kadan kambuh sifat mesumnya, dan terima kasih dengan pujian nya..._

_WTF : hahahaha...maaf, maklum bahasa ingris di sekolah hanya 40 jadi gitu dech._

_Kun-cici-naru : di chapterr ini sudah kejawab, yang masuk lagi adalah Ophis dan si penguntit pertarungan mereka._

_The Uzumaki Dragneel : kalau soal itu akan terjawab seiring berjalan chapter demi chapter._

_Ritsu natsuki : hahahaha...Kuroka ya? Aku juga ingin memasukannya dan bisa di tebak dong siapa si penguntit tadi..., kalau soal ketemu dengan Kurama sudah pasti namun masih bingung...mohon beri sarannya. Yaa?!._

_Black Stroom : terima kasih atas sarannya, akan saya coba namun tak janji._

_Jigoku no Arashi : ah..kalau soal itu saya belum tahu..maklum saya hanya punya 9 sembilan Seosen (benar gak tulisannya), saya masih harus mengambil 7/8 seosen lagi agar lengkap namun perlu biaya dan di downlod mungi setelah mencapai jilid 10._

_Ahmadbima 27 : mn mungkin habis, Sona itu setan, dan Naruto itu kucing dan mitosnya kucing mempunyai 9 nyawa, dan Naruto beru memakai 1 nyawa untuk bercuiman..ahhahaha._

_ .5 : ah..aku sudah menemukan ending yang bagus untuk ketemuannya, tunggu saja di chapter depan._

_Reyvanrifqi : disini juga sudah ke buka._

_Dark Namikaze Ryu : Soal Sacreed gear naruto sudah keahuan di chapter ini._

_Yuriko Rin : alpha nya...rahasia...kalau soal itu salah ketik saya pikir masih chapter 2, kalau sola Xenovia itu pas-waktunyaa._

_Dian : saya masih bingung, rencana juga mau masukin mereka._

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sanagt jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

...

...

Naruto sedang duduk di kelasnya tidak mempedulikan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran, pikirannya sedang melayang, melamunkan saat-saat bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Naruto agak takut jika Sona kekasihny akan bertempur habis-habisan memperebutkan dia...

Flasback

Di suatu tempat yang hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu (athournya nggak tahu sebenarnya), sedang terjadi pertempuran besar yang di anggap tidak adil.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung, bermata violet, wanita tesebut tampak sangat kelelahan karna pertarungannya sangat tidak adil.

"hm..kau akan mati Pencuri" ucap seorang wanita berambut darkblue dengan nada sombong.

"aku bukan pencuri Issabela-chan" ucapnya dan sesekali terbatuk darah.

"heh...jangan banyak omong kau..moau palsu itu pencuri, kami lah yang seharusnya mengambil jabatan itu karna kami adalah Maou asli" Ucap seraong pria bermbut putih.

"sudahlah..kita bunuh saja dia" kata pria beambtu hitam.

"hm..habisi saja Leviathan palsu ini" Seraval leviathan nama perempuan yang seddang di kroyok hanya mampu menutup mata menunggu kematiannya.

PROK PROK PROK

"Nyaa~~~apa yang kutemukan di sini, seorang wanita di kroyok oleh sampah" kata seorang itu dengan imut.

"siapa di sana" ucap pria berambut putih keturunan maou Lucifer.

"aku disini" balas orang misterius itu di sebuah dahan pohon dan dia sedang memakan ramen.

Semua pasang mata menyaksikan pemuda misterius tersebut, dan mencatan perawakannya, mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik, 3 pasang guratan kucing di pipinya, dan umrunya sekitar 15 tahun.

"hai...apa yang kalian lakukan pada wanita itu, kalian bisa di tangkap polisi looo" kata pemuda tersebut.

"cih..hanya itu kami takut? dan siapa kau, mengapa kau mengganggu kami" ucapnya dingin dan tegas.

"aku...aku hanya seorang pembela kebenaran yang kebetulan lewat" ucapnya tenang lalu melempar bungkus ramen kosong yang sudah di makan, dan melompat turun.

"tidak baik memperlakukan seorang wanita secantik dan seimut ini seperti itu" ucap Naruto.

"cih..kau menggangu saja, Issabela bunuh anak itu" perintah Lucifer.

"baik..boss" Issabela berlari kearah Naruto sembari menembakkan [demonic power] ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan 0.5 cm lagi akan mengenai batang hidungnya Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi, dan muncul di depan Issabel.

BUGH

*kough* Issabela yang mendapat pukulan tersebut di dada nya hanya diam mematung, matanya putih tanda tidak ada lagi kehidupan.

BRUUK

Tubuh Issabela jatuh di depan Naruto, sedangkan dang pelakau hanya tersenyum sok Innocent.

Semua orang hanya menatap horor Naruto, hanya dengan sekali pukulan Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan seorang Leviathan.

BUGH BUGH

Dengan kecaptan yang sangat cepat Naruto memukul dada dan perut dari dari Asmodeus dan Lucifer dari Maou lama.

BRUK BRUK

Tubuh mereka ambruk, pukulan yang diberikan Naruto adalah pukulan senjutsu tingkat tinggi yang menyerang roh korban.

Naruto berjalan kearah Seraval yang sedang menatap horor Naruto.

"Nona manis kau tak perlu kawatir, aku tak akan membunuh mu Kok" dan perubhan expresi dari syok ke senang pun muncul.

"terima kasih" kata nya, dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

BRUK

Namun Seraval tidak bisa berdiri, Naruto mendekati Sera dan berjongkok di depannya, tangan kanan nya menyentuh puncak kepala Seraval.

' Eraser ' batin Naruto.

Tubuh yang sebelumnya penuh luka sekarang kembali segar ugar, tenaga yang telah habis sekarang berisi kembali.

Seraval menatap bingung pada di rinya.

"jangan bingung Nona, aku menyembuhkanmu dengan mengirim aliran Senjutsu milik ku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum, Seraval yang melihat senyuman itu merona merah.

"ah..dimana sopan santunku, perkenalkan namaku Naruto, dan siapa namamu nona" tanya Naruto.

"ah..Seraval Leviathan, kamu boleh memanggilku Levi-tan" ucap Seraval menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"baiklah..aku pulang dulu Sera-chan, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama pasti bingung mencariku" Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi dari Seraval yang hanya diam membantu.

"apa kita bisa bertemu kembali..Naru-tan" tanya nya sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

"semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali Sera-hime" Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalannya kembali kerumah Hyodou.

Flasback and

' aku merindukan mu...Sera-hime' batin Naruto.

KRINGGGGG

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid eninggalkan sekolah termasuk Naruto.

Dengan Seraval

Sekarang Seraval sedang menatap bulan dan bintang di dunia bawah di karenakan hari sudah malam, dia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

' aku merindukan mu...Naru-kun' tak lupa setitik cairan bening terjatuh dari mata Violet indahnya.

'...kau tahu, hanya dengan menatap bulan dan bintang aku merasakan kedamaian batin, walaupun begitu aku tak bisa melupakan mu Naru-kun' sambungnya dalam hati sambil melihat bintang.

'...karna aku sangat mencintaimu'.

...

Seraval berhasil menutupi kerinduannya kepada Naruto dengan sifatnya, namun tidak untuk orang tua nya yang mengetahui kalua Seraval sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto...

...

Sona pergi kedunia bawah untuk mengatakan kalau sudah memiliki kekasih agar orang tua nya tidak menjodohkan dia lagi.

Setelah masuk keruangan keluarga, Sona bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama dimana" tanya Sona.

"hm...kalau tidak salah ayahmu bersama dengan Sera-chan di perpustakan, ada apa" jawab dan tanya Lady Sitri.

"hanya ingin memberi tahu Otou-sama agar jangan menjodohkanku lagi, karna aku sudah memiliki tambatan hati" balas Sona dengan senyum kecil.

Dalam hati ibu Sona sangat senag karna anaknya sudah dewasa, dia dan Sona pergi ke perpustakaan keluarga Sitri.

...

Rak-rak buku besar dan tinggi menghiasi ruangan tersebut, banyaknya buku menunjukan bahwa ruang tersebut adalah ruang baca milik keluarga Sitri. Langkah Sona terhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang dia cari sedang duduk malas di salah satu sofa di dalam ruang itu, dilihat juga ayahnya duduk di sofa samping kakaknya sambil membaca buku

Serafall sendiri tampak bosan, dengan raut muka kebosanan dan malas dia tunjukan dari tadi. Ekspresinya itu seakan hilang saat dia menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk keruang itu, direksinya segera memandang orang yang baru masuk dan seketika pandangannya melebar dan tampak ekspresi kegirangan muncul di wajahnya

"SOOO-TAANN…". Sebelum sempat bereaksi sepasang lengan telah membawanya dalam pelukan sang kakak, tampak kakaknya sangat senang saat Sona datang, dibenam-benamkan kepala Sona ke Oppai milik Sona sampai muka Sona membiru kehabisan nafas

Nyonya Sitri menghela nafas lelah, pasti seperti ini saat Serafall bertemu dengan Sona. "Sera… lepaskan Sona, dia tidak bisa bernafas" ucap nyonya Sitri kepada anak sulungnya itu

Serafall pun segera melepaskan Sona dari pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka. "Tapi Okaa-sama… aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan So-tan cukup lama, jadi aku kangen sekali Okaa-sama"

Segera setelah pelukan Serafall berakhir, Sona segera mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya karena paru-parunya hampir habis oleh oksigen

Lord Sitri yang melihat anak bungsunya pulang kerumah pun tersenyum kecil, dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletekannya di meja di hadapannya, dia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sona yang masih mendeathglare kakaknya karena pelukan penuh kasih saying dari Oppai kakaknya ?

"Senang melihatmu pulang Sona…". Ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala Sona. "tapi bukankah kau akan pulang saat pertemuan para iblis muda beberapa pecan kedepan…?"

Lord Sitri merupakan kepala keluarga Sitri sekarang, dia terkenal akan kejeniusannya. Dia bernama Lucius Sitri, saat ini dia memakai pakaian santai dan kacamata sebagaimana kebanyakan keluarga Sitri berpenampilan.

"terima kasih Oto-sama, aku kesini hanya..."

"hanya ingin bilang jangan jodohkan Sona lagi karna dia sudah punya tambatan hati" celutuk ibunya.

"Okaa-sama" teriak Sona tak terima.

"benarkah! Siapa namanya? Apa kau bisa membawa nya kemari? Ayah ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" tanya Lucius berturut-turut.

"ya...dia seorang iblis reinkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory. Dan akan kuusahakan dia bisa kemari dan namnya..."

"...Naruto" Jawab Sona.

DEG JLEGARR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri dan yang paling parah Seraval Syok mendengar namanya, dan dengan cepat dia pergi dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Sona yang menatap bingung kakanya.

"ada apa dengan Onee-sama" tanya sona.

'apa ada yang tidak kuketahui'

"Sona-chan bisa kau jelaskan perawakan dari Naruto itu" suruh Lord Sitri

"hm...rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, kulitnya putih kecoklatan, dan memiliki 3 pasang guratan kucing di pipinya, dan dia seorang Nekoshou" jawab Sona.

Lord dan Lady Sitri saling menatap dan mengganguk.

"...dan ada apa dengan Onee-sama" tanya Sona.

"kau tahu kan Sona...2 tahun yang lalu kaka mu di keroyok oleh keturunan maou lama" Sona mengganguk.

"kau tahu orang yang menyelamatkan kakakmu mempunyai nama dan perawakan yang sama dengan yang di ucapkan oleh Sera-chan dan yang kamu ucapkan, dan Naruto merupakan cinta pertama Sera-chan" terang Lord Sitri.

DEG

' ini tidak mungkin...di saat aku mengerahui apa itu cinta, kenapa aku malah harus bersaing dengan kakakku sendiri' batin Sona dan dengan jelas orang tua Sona melihat raut wajah kawatir Sona.

"So...kalau kalian ingin berbagi tak masalah, jika Naruto itu orang yang sama, apa kau tak keberatan Sona untuk bernagi orang yang sama dengan Kakakkmu" tanya Ayah nya.

' berbagi...mungkin tak ada salahnya, jika benar Naruto adalah cinta pertama Kakak aku tak keberatan...toh Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama memperbolehkannya' batin Sona lalu mengangguk.

Kedua orang tua nya tersenyum...

"apa kau mendengarnya Sera-chan, kalian bisa berbagi...ayah tak akan melarang kalian" ucap Lord Sitri.

Benar memang Seraval menguntit pembicaraan mereka, lalu Seraval keluar dari persembunyai nya, dan tersenyum senang.

"kalau memang Naru-tan itu orang yang sama, Sera tak keberatan, jika itu memang harus" balas Sera lalu mememluk adiknya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih" bisik Seraval.

"sama-sama".

"Apa Sera bisa bertemu dengan Naru-tan, Sera sangat merindukan nya" Tanya Seraval dan di balas angukan oleh ketiga nya dan Sona serta Seraval menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

...

Siang hari di keluarga Hyodou seperti biasa yaitu Rias dan Asia berebut Issei, sedangkan Naruto agak berbeda, dia menurung diri dikamarnya karna dia sangat lelah, menjadi iblis ternyata neraka baginya...bahkan dia hampir kehilangan keperjakaannya malam tadi dan itu yang membuatnya lebih baik tidur siang karna hari ini hari Minggu.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di dalam kamarnya lalu menampakan Sona dan Seraval.

"itu adalah Naruto-kun, apa benar dia cinta pertama Onee-sama" tanya Sona, Seraval tidak menjawab, cairan bening keluar dari mata nya, cairan bening yang mengatakan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini, karna sosok yang di rindukan ada di depan matanya sedang tertidur dengan pulan walaupun hari sudah menunjukan tanda 11.59.

Seraval hanya memerhatikan wajah damai dan tenang dari Naruto sembari tersenyum senang.

12.00

KRINK KRINK KRINK KRINK KRINK

DUG BRUK KRAK

"Urusai, aku lagi tidur" teriak Naruto, dan jam wekerr tak bersalah jadi sasaran empuknya.

"dia cukup ganas" gumam Seraval.

"aku setuju" balas Sona.

Stelah 1 jam berlalu Seraval masih memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang amat dia rindukan.

"ughh" Naruto mengeluh dari tidunya dan kemudian mencoba untuk bangun.

"Hoammm...tiduku nyenyak juga, jam berapa sekarang ya?" gumam Naruto mencari jam kana-kiri namun tak ada.

"ah...beli yang baru lagi donk" Naruto baru sadar jika jam wekernya menjadi sasaran tak berasalahnya.

' mulai nanti malam, lebih baik bunsinku saja yang melakukan kontrak' batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto sadar jika dia bukan satu-satu nya orang yang berada di ruangan, dia menyadari bahwa di samping kanannya terdapat sosok wanita berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan memiliki mata violet yang indah.

"akhirnya Naru-tan bangun juga, Sera sudah lama menunggu mu bangundan So-tan sudah pergi dari tadi" Ucapnya dengan nada Imut.

"Se...se...Sera-hime, kau kah itu" ucap Naruto tergagap.

"ya...ini aku Naru-tan" dan tanpa menunggu respon Naruto Seraval sudah memeluk erat Naruto, karna tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan karna Seraval melompat ke pelukannya, Naruto tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan dan berahir teridur kembali dengan Seraval di atanya memeluk nya menangis tersedu-sedu,

"aku...*hiks* merindukan mu...*hiks* Naru-tan" Ucapnya.

"aku juga Sera-hime" Naruto membalas pelukan Seraval dengan lembut.

"dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini...Aishiteru, Honto ne Ashiteru" kata Seracval.

"Ahiteru yo... Sera-hime" balas Naruto dan mereka teridur kembali dengan posisi Naruto di bawah memeluk pinggang Seraval dan Seraval di atas dengan tangan dan kepala di dada Naruto, mereka teridur sembari tersenyum.

TBC

_Fyuhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter...disni saya kusukan untuk ending antara Seraval dengan Naruto, banyak dari reader yang ingin memasukan Seraval dan di chap ini saya kususkan untuk mereka...maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya!_

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelekak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	6. Chapter 6

**The legend of Holy Cat Dragon**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

**A/N: **Yooo..akhirnya saya menemukan ide untuk melanjutkan ni Fanfic, sudah lebih dari 4 bulan kagak saya lanjutin..maaf ya^^.

Dichapi ini saya akan membuat Naruto nya Strong, soalnya kekuatan Naruto **sangat **maenstream, jadi saya bikin Strong mulai dari chapi ini dech. Tanpa babibu lagi saya persembahkan…#Tirai dibuka.

**Chapter 6**

Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa dia melindungi 'mereka' kalau kekuatan saja tidak punya? Bagaimana bisa 'orang' ini menyegel kekuatannya? Mengapa harus kekuatan sang naga yang hilang? Dia bukan orang yang tamak akan kekuatan. Dia bukan seorang yang memakai kekuatan untuk melepas hawa nafsu. Dia menganggap sebuah kekuatan sebagai amanah. Dia…Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi semua orang yang berharga baginya.

Namun, sekarang apa? Dia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan, sekarang ia tak lebih dari manusia walaupun ia adalah iblis reinkarnasi dari klan Gremory.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Apa Rias, Sona, Koneko, dan semuanya masih mau menerimanya walau dia tidak memiliki kekuatan? Semua pertanyaan itu mengganggu pikirannya.

Mencoba mengalirkan energi ketangannya, namun hasilnya nihil…[Immperial Dragon] serta lambang dari [Senjutsu Puncak] tidak keluar. Apa sih kekuatan milik 'orang' ini sehinga bisa membuat kekuatan puncak yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya tersegel dengan segel yang sulit dilepaskan?.

"Apa mau mu, **Putra Bintang Fajar**?" Naruto mencoba menutupi kemarahannya dengan bicara setenang yang dia bisa.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku. Dan kudengar dari bawahanku kalau kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama persisnya dengan kedua naga langit, dan itu membuatku tertarik untuk menjadikan mu 'kelinci' percobaan kekuatan baruku fufufufu" **Putra Bintang Fajar** tersenyum bangga saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku ini kelinci percobaanmu? Aku ini hanya makhluk yang ingin hidup, bukan hewan untuk uji coba" nada kekesalan sangat kentara dari setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto Uzumaki, itu bukan urusanku sekarang. Selamat mencoba menikmati hari-harimu tanpa kekuatan menakjubkan itu ya..jaa" setelah mengatakan semua itu **Putra Bintang Fajar** pergi dari hadapan si pirang dengan meggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Cih,…awas saja kalau aku telah berhasil membuka segel tersebut, akan kucincang kau dengan cakarku" gumam si pirang.

"**Sayangnya itu tidak akan berhasil, nak**" tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara seorang dari belakangnya, dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seora—seekor naga berwarna perak dengan mata terang menyala.

"Si-siapa kau?" apalagi ini? Tadi seseorang tiba-tiba menantangnya lalu menyegel **seluruh** kekuatannya. Sekarang apa? Oke yang diahadapan dia sekarang adalah naga, nanti apa? Dewa? Oh ayolah, si pirang yang sekarang tak lebih dari manusia biasa. Bahkan dia tidak cukup untuk bisa mengalahkan Issei.

Oh dia lupa kalau dia masih memiliki [Nuibari], tapi untuk bisa mengoperasikan [Nuibari] ia harus memiliki kekuatan yang cukup. Salah-salah ia bisa menjadi korban dari kegananasan [Nuibari]. Senjata makan tuan? Bisa jadi.

"**Aku**?" si naga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menaikkan alis kanannya. "**Sudah jelaskan**?** Aku ini naga. Menurutmu**?" si naga bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"I-itu aku sudah tahu. Maksudku, apa tujuanmu menemuiku? Apa kau ingin bertarung dengan ku? Atau kau ingin…" si pirang tidak bisa melnjutkan perkataannya lagi karna si naga telah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang cukup membuat si kucing menahan nafas.

"**Kau pikir aku ini naga apa**?** Aku masih normal. Aku masih menyukai oppai, lubang buaya, dan semuanya yang ada pada wanita. Kau pikir aku ini menyukai sesama pejantan**?** Membayangkan nya saja membuatku jijik**" Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan si naga. Si kucing imut menggunakan tangan kirinya menutupi dadanya dan tangan kanan menutupi selangkangannya.

"K-kau NAGA MAHOOOOOOO" Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Menurutnya itu melenceng dari pertanyaan nya, yang ingin ditanyakan 'kau ingin memakanku'? tapi karna imajinasi naga yang kelewat mesum membuatnya menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak.

"**E-ehhh**…" si naga baru menyadari apa yang dikatannya tadi. '_**Ups..mulutku kelepasan, biar nanti ku kasih resleting nih mulut, biar nggak keceplosan lagi**_**'** si naga membatin miris, hancur sudah semua rahasia yang susah payah ia jaga.

"Abaikan soal kau yang mesum!—apa maksudmu kalau segel ini tidak bisa dilepas?" Naruto merubah nadanya menjadi tegas.

"***Ehem* Aku pernah mendengar soal segel yang terpasang pada tubuh mu itu, Segel itu bernama [Power Sealing] fungsinya yaitu menyegegel seluruh kekuatan hingga keakar-akarnya. Itu berarti segel tersebut permanen, kau tidak akan bisa melepas segel tersebut. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencari kekuatan baru dan memulianya dari nol**" terang si naga mesum kepada si kucing pirang.

"Kau pikir mencari kekuatan itu gampang? Aku yang sekarang tak lebih dari seorang manusia biasa walaupun aku adalah iblis reinkarnasi dari klan Gremory" tutur Naruto dengan nada sedih. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Mencari kekuatan? Oh, dia ingat sekarang , seminggu lagi kelompok Gremory akan bertarung di **Rating Game **guna membatalkan pertunangan sang Buchou dengan si phenex brengsek yang mengaku dirinya abadi.

'_**Jadi ini maksud dari tuhan, kalau aku harus menolong anak emasnya**__' _

"**Untuk itulah aku disini, aku akan menurunkan kekuatan ku padamu dan menjadikan [**_**Dragon Slayer**_**] dari naga Silveria**" dengan bangganya naga mesum yang bernama Silveria memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu" si pirang mengorek kupingnya yang menurrutnya bermasalah.

"**Aku akan menjadimu **_**Dragon Slayer**_**, apa masih kurang jelas**?"

"Ke-kenapa aku? Kita kan baru kenal. Aku sendiri tidak pernah merasa kalau pernah bertemu denganmu" Naruto berpikir secara rasional.

'_**Kau memang tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau terlahir kedunia ini**_' Silver membatin seraya tersenyum.

"**Karna aku percaya padamu Naruto Uzumaki**" dengan bangganya si perak mengatakannya. Menimang-nimang akan penawaran dari sang naga, masa bodo dengan perekenalan yang terlalu cepat. Ia harus mendapatkan kekuatan sebelum sang buchou dan rekan-rekannya bertarung berhadapan dengan si 'phenex'.

"Aku terima tawaranmu….sensei"

_**~~~~~ElvenBoy23~~~~~**_

Seminggu sudah Naruto berlatih dengan Silver untuk mendapatkan kekuatan baru guna melindungi semua orang yang berarti untuknya, dia bahkan tidak mengahadiri _rating game_ karna ia percaya kalau Issei bisa menangani semuanya.

Sejauh ini walapun telah menerima darah naga didepannya dan menjadi anak secara tidak langsung, hanya satu kekuatan yang bisa ia pakai yaitu [Manipulasi Besi], kekuatan dasar yang dimiliki oleh Silver.

"**Latihan kita akhiri sampai disini**" Nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Silveria sangat tegas.

"M-maksudmu?" nada bingung mendominasi dari kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"**Kau harus menyempurnakan kekuatanmu, agar menjadi **_**dragon slayer**_** sejati**" tutur Silver tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Caranya?" ohyess, ini yang ia tunggu, menyempurnakan kekuatannya walaupun belum menguasai kekuatan penuh milik Silveria. Itu berarti cepat atau lambat ia bisa kembali kepelukan teman-temannya.

"**Dengan membunuhku dan mandi dengan darahku**"

"Ba-ehhhh..apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" jawaban yang tak masuk akal melepaskan dirinya tanpa beban dari mulut Silveria.

"**Kau harus membunuhku agar kau, Naruto Uzumaki dapat menyem….**"

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih baik lemah selamanya dari pada harus membunuhmu. Perintahmu tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi kuat dengan membunuhmu? Paling-paling kau yang menderita, bukan aku. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Dan itu adalah jalan hidupku, Naruto Uzumaki" dengan tegas Naruto mengatakannya dengan mulus dan lancar tanpa halangan apaapun dari mulutnya.

"**Hatimu sungguh bersih Naruto**, **kau berbeda dari kebanyakan oran yang pernah kutemui. Mereka langsung setuju saat mendengar kata 'sempurna', aku salut padamu. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, kau akan kuberi hadiah**" senyuman pun bertengger di mulut sang naga perak tanpa ada halangan.

"….?..."

Apa ini sesuatu yang baik?

Bisa jadi.

_**~~~~~ElvenBoy23~~~~~**_

TBC

**Maaf pendek, soalnya saya banyak kerjaan di real life. BTW, saya ingin minta maaf karna baru sekarang saya update ini fanfic. Kalau untuk chapi depan saya usahakan lebih panjang dari ini.**

**Jaa Next Chapi….^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The legend of Holy Cat Dragon**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x Harem.

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

"…_..blablabla" Silveria said (flashback)_

…_(blabla)"Naruto said with Silveria ( flashback)_

**A/N: **Untuk menjelaskan kenapa chapi kemaren sangat pendek, itu karna chapi kemaren bukan buatan saya, saya hanya copas dari sahabat saya yang dapat tuh ide. Dan tanpa banyak bacot, silahkan membaca ni fanfic yang luar binasa dan jangan lupa meninggalkan hadiah berupa **RIVIEW**.

…

"_**Hatimu sungguh bersih Naruto**__, __**kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang pernah kutemui. Mereka langsung setuju saat mendengar kata 'sempurna', aku salut padamu. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, kau akan kuberi hadiah**__" senyuman pun bertengger di mulut sang naga perak tanpa ada halangan._

"…_.?..."_

_Apa ini sesuatu yang baik?_

_Bisa jadi._

**Chapter 7.**

Kehidupan ini bagaikan roda. Pemikiran tersebut memang cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi yang dirasakan oleh seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Kemarin dia merupakan seorang yang sangat kuat, kekuatan melimpah, serta pengendaliannya yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Sekarang, ia hanya mempunyai satu element. Element yang sangat hebat kalau ia mengendalikannya dengan baik. Element yang bisa ia pakai untuk bertarung, melindungi dirinya dan terpenting, melindungi teman-temannya.

Abaikan semua itu!—satu hal yang membuat pikirannya gelisah saat ini, 2 hadiah pemberian Silveria bisa menunjang kekuatannya, namun bukan itu. Apakah Issei dan yang lainnya memenangkan _rating geme_? Apa Issei dan yang lainnya membuat jera si Phenex sialan itu? Dari hasil observasi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Kemengan Gremory hanya 5%.

Bukan maksud untuk menghina. Kelompok Phenex mempunyai kekuatan pengendalian api yang hebat, permainan pedang yang idah, serta kekuatan fisik yang menunjangnya ditambah mereka mempunyai air mata burung Phonix untuk menyembuhkan yang terluka.

Sedangkan, kelompok Gremory hanya mempunyai seorang penyembuh, seorang pemain pedang, seorang dengan kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata dan seorang pion yang mesumnya minta ampun.

Dua minggu ia pergi berlatih dengan Silveria, rumah dihadapannya terkesan jauh lebih indah dimatanya. Melangkahkan kaki mengayunkan tangan, ia beranjak dari pagar menuju pintu.

TING TONG

"Tunggu sebentar!" suara perempuan nan halus serta lembut dipastikan adalah pemilik rumah ini, Asami Hyoudo.

KLEK

"Ada yang bi…" ucapannya terhenti tatkala melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Anak yang delapan tahun sudah tinggal bersama dengannya, sekarang berdiri di depannya. Dua minggu tidak bertemu membuat Asami sangat merindukan si pirang berisik yang selalu meramaikan keluarga kecilnya.

PELUK

Asami membawa Naruto kepelukannya, pelukan yang menggambarkan seberapa besar sayang dan rindu yang Asami rasakan kepada seorang Naruto.

"Kemana saja Naruto-kun dua minggu ini?" Asami bertanya dengan posisi masih memeluk Naruto.

"Ada kepeluan yang harus kutangani Okaa-sama, dan maaf karna membuatmu kawatir" nada akan rasa bersalah tersirat dengan jelas dari setiap perkataanya.

"Taka pa, kaa-san hanya takut kalau Naru pergi meninggalkan kami" tutur bahasa yang lembut lagi anggun menjadi ciri khas tersendiri dari Asami yang membuat Naruto betah tinggal di keluarga Hyoudo.

"Tak akan Okaa-sama, itu tak akan pernah terjadi" serta seorang pemuda yang selalu menepati janjinya yang membuat Asami sangat sayang kepada Naruto.

KRYUUKKKKK-?-

Dan alunan music nan membuat kepala pusing, sakit di perut serta badan lemas telah terkumandang bagaikan azan dari perut si pirang, menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan si pirang yang sangat kelaparan.

Dua minggu berlatih dengan Silveria membuat kucing imut satu ini rindu dan kangen akan masakan san ibu angkatnya, selama dua minggu ini mantan shinobi ini hanya makan apa adanya dari alam.

"Fufufufufufu" tawa halus keluar dari mulut Asami. "Sepertinya Naru belum makan ya?" menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sembari memalingkan wajah yang memerah pertanda bahwa dia sangat malu.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san akan buatkan Naru ramen special" seketika mata yang tadinya lesu sekarang bagaikan bintang yang mendapatkan cahaya nya kembali.

"KAU YANG TERBAIK OKAA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

…

…

…

Pusing.

Sakit kepala.

Pening.

Ternyata perasaan yang menganjal selama sesi pelatihan Naruto terbukti benar sekarang. Baru saja ia makan ramen special buatan Asami, naruto langsung masuk ke kamar Issei. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Issei bagaikan orang tua yang tak makan tiga hari.

"Kapan hari pernikahan 'mereka' Issei?" nada serius tanda tak ingin dibantah.

"jam 12:00 malam ini, aku pusing Naruto. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengacau diacara pernikahan mereka? Menculik Buchou? Aku pusing Naruto" racau Issei.

"Ide bagus" perasaan buruk mulai menghantui Issei. Rival abadi dari si putih masih ingat dengan jelas dan membuat satu ideology yaitu '_kalau Naruto mengucapkan "Ide bagus" maka kau harus menghindarinya_' dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang.

"Ikut aku! Kita akan bermain di hari yang indah ini, lalu menolong si _akagami _nyaa~~~" perasaan itu akhirnya terjadi, sebenarnya Issei juga akan melakukan hal tersebut, tapi karna keduluan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menepuk jidatnya.

**At Night**

Suasana di Kediaman Gremory sangat ramai, iblis kalangan atas dan bawah berdatangan untuk melihat pernikahan dua iblis murni, Raiser Phenex dengan Rias Gremory.

"*Ehem*, Saudara-saudara ku yang terhormat, pada malam hari ini kita akan menyaksikan penyatuan dua iblis murni kalangan atas, dengan kekuatan penghancur mereka yang luar biasa, api dan kegelapan akan menyatu pada malam hari ini. Mereka adalah,..Raiser Phenex dan Rias Gremory" seorang narrator dengan semangat yang membara memperkenlakan kedua mempelai dari kedua kalangan.

Yang pertama muncul adalah seorang pemuda iblis dengan rambutnya yang pirang, matanya yang biru, serta senyum angkuh yang selalu bertengger manis di bibirnya. Memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman putih serta dasi kupu-kupu yang membingkai di lehernya.

Dan yang kedua muncul adalah seorang iblis wanita dengan rambut merah darah mempesona, ukuran dada di atas rata-rata, serta mata _blue-green _yang sanggup membawa anda ke alam keindahan miliknya.

Para hadirin berdecak kagum akan keindahan yang tercipta di depan mata mereka.

"Sangat indahkan saudara-saudaku? Merah dan kuning, merah yang melambangkan keberanian dan kuning yang melambangkan kemakmuran, bersatu padu untuk menciptakan generasi baru pada malam hari ini. Oh,..sungguh kenyataan yang sangat mempesona" para hadirin mengangguk meng'iya'kan komentar dari narrator.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda katakana Phenex-_sama_?" mengangguk semangat, Raiser dengan cepat mengambil toa -?- yang ada pada narrator.

"Malam semuanya, saya Raiser Phenex mengucaapkan rasa terima kasih pada kalian semua yang hadir pada malam hari. Malam yang penuh akan kebahagian. Malam yang akan kalian cerita'kan pada anak-cucu kalian nantinya. Malam penyatuan keluarga Gremory dengan keluarga Phenex" dengan bangganya Raiser berucap seperti itu tanpa melihat ke arah Rias.

"**Tetsu kurasshā**"

Crashhh

DUARRRRRR

Bunyi sabetan pedang dan bunyi ledekan menggema di rungan tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi Phenex" nada polos ber'senandung ria dari balik asap tebal bekas ledakan.

Koneko sangat tahu suara siapa ini, suara orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Suara lelaki yang sudah dua minggu tidak ada kabarnya. Serta suara penyejuk hati jika dia sedang gundah gulana.

"Naruto-_kun_" Koneko ber'gumam dengan nada yang terbesit akan perasaan rindu.

"Siapa di sana? Mengapa kau mengacau di hari pernikahan ku?" nada murka tersirat dengan jelas pada setiap perkataanya.

"Mengacau? Tidak-tidak, Naru tidak mengacau kok, Naru hanya ingin bermain dengan Raiser-_chan _kok, Naru'kan bukan anak nakal yang suka membuat masalah" Koneko juga tahu arti dari setiap perkataan Naruto, jika si pirang telah masuk dalam mode [chibi] maka kau harus berhati-hati dengannya.

Dan dari balik asap muncul dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda. Pirang dan coklat.

"Issei, Naruto" Rias dan Sona begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"NARUUUU-_CHANNNNNNN_" dan satu masalah lagi yaitu..Serafall Leviathan, seorang Maou dengan sifatnya yang _childish _serta _Over-protective _kepada adiknya, Sona Sitri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Raiser dengan gaya khasnya yang arogan.

"Aku? Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku adalah pion dari_ akagami no Rias_" dengan bangganya Naruto berkata demikian ditambah membungkuk'kan sedikit badan agar terlihat lebih sopan.

"Aku tak perlu tahu namamu iblis rendahan. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di hari penikahan ku ini?" mendukung pemilikinya, api di tubuh Raiser mulia membara.

"Ah~~~, apinya panas ya?~. Raiser kan belum melawan Naru saat _ratting geme _yang lalu, jadi sebelum Raiser menikahi buchou, Raiser **harus **melawan Naru dulu" merasa dipermainkan oleh pemuda imut di depannya ini, Raiser mulai geram.

"Aku terima tantangan mu. Kalau aku menang, aku akan menikahi Rias, dan juga kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku, tapi jika aku kalah kau boleh meminta apapun dariku" tantang pewaris keluarga Phenex tersebut dengan penuh amarah, di tambah pemuda pirang yang berasal dari keluarga Phenex tersebut sudah masuk dalam perangkap pemuda pirang yang bersandangkan nama Uzumaki.

"Baik!"

**SKIP**

"_Hadiah pertama : Kau ingat darah naga yang ada di tubuhmu?"_

…_..(ya)_

"_Darah naga itu berguna untuk membuka sepuluh persen kekuatanmu"_

Pertarungan antara kedua pemuda berambut pirang ini berlangsung di sebuah dimensi buatan, suasana nya mengambil tema hutan.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, karna bagaimana pun aku ini abadi!" pemuda berparas imut itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bosan, tangan kanannya ada di saku celana dan tangan kirinya sedang menggaruk bokongnya, sembari menatap pemuda pirang satu lagi dengan tataan…aneh.

"Jangan mengabaikan ku pirang" seakan terprovokasi, penyandang nama Phenex tersebut meneriaki lawannya dengan sangar.

"Kau juga pirang" balas si kucing tanpa mengubah stylenya.

HAJIME

Grayfia yang menjadi wasit pertarungan akhirnya memulai acara 'utama'.

Raiser yang dari tadi telah geram dengan tingkah Naruto melancarkan serangannya dulu, namun masih dengan mudah dihindari oleh pemuda berparas imut satu ini. Pewaris klan Phenex satu ini melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak sabaran, menyerang pewaris tahta Uzumaki dengan bar-baran, serang sana, serang sini, menghabiskan energy untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada manfaatnya.

"Kenapa heh? Kau takut?" entah untuk berapa kalinya pemuda _playboy _ini berujar demikian, namun pemuda berkumis ini tidak membalasnya.

Raiser menciptakan api yang besarnya sama dengan meteor raksasa, lalu menembakkannya ke arah Naruto saat pemuda ini masih berada di udara akibat serangan Raiser sebelumnya, membuatnya tidak sempat menyentuh tanah dan tidak sempat menghindar.

WUSSHHH-?-

BLAAARRRR-?-

"_Kekuatan yang terbuka yaitu: Welsh Dragon namun masih sangat lemah, tapi cukup untuk melindungimu dari serangan dengan daya hancur lemah. Vanishing Dragon yang kau milikipun juga lemah, bahkan tidak bisa menyerap energy dengan selayaknya …lalu Nekomata tingkat satu, jika kau ingin mendapatkan tingkat kedua maka kau akan melakukan 'pertarungan' yang besar, dan untuk mendapatkannya tidak akan semudah yang pertam. Terakhir untuk [Sacred Gear]mu, hanya akan muncul di saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya, seperti saat kau bertarung dengan 'Rizevim Livan Luciver'"._

Debu beterbangan di sekitar Naruto. Seringaian di wajah Raiser melebar, saat melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto, namun tiu harus hilng seketika ketika melihat seluet bayangan masih berdiri kokoh di tengah debu, lenhkap dengan sayap besar, sebelum menghilang dan berganti dengan sayap yang lebih kecil.

Sayap besar? Raiser Phenex bersumpah, bahwa itu adalah sayap yang besar, tapi hanay dia yang sempat melihatnya.

Perlahan asap mulai memudar, menampakkan Naruto dengan sepasang sayap iblis berwarna agak kemerah-merahan. Pakaian Naruto sekarang agak comapng camping, robek sana, robek sini dan mengekspos beberapa bagian terlarang untuk dilihat oleh lawan jenis.

"Nyaa~~~, a-apa yang kau lakukan Raiser?" namun Raiser tidak menjawabnya, malah pemuda Phonix ini terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto dan menedang bokongnya dengan cepat, mengakibatkan Naruto jatuh kesungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya, yaitu bokongnya menghadap ke arah Raiser yang sedang terbang,

"Jangan nyaa~~~!—jangan ambil 'keperawanan Naru'~~!—nanti Raiser-_chan_ akan mendapat masalah~" dengan mimic wajah dibuat agak ketakutan, melengkapi sandiwara untuk membuat Raiser emosi.

"JIKA KAU MENGAMBIL NARU DARIKU, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU PHENEX!" dari bangku penonton, Serafall berteriak keras, membuat keget seluruh hadirin yang ada.

Raiser yang terpancing emosinya, memperbesar api di tubuhnya, lalu perlahan api tersebut berubah menjadi bola meteor raksasa, lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Menyerang Naruto dengan meteor api tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto dengan cepat menghidar dan berlari ke luar hutan, Raiser mengejar Naruto dengan cara terbang, sambil menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

"Dasar pengecut" ejek Riser ketika Naruto terus terbang menjauh darinya.

Keluar dari hutan, Naruto dapat menemukan pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi, dan di bawah hutan tersebut terdapat perkotaan.

SEMPURNA

Pemuda berparas imut ini berhenti di dekat pagar pembatas, menunggu kedatangan pemuda pirang yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga, heh" Naruto mengabaikan ejekan Raiser, dan lebih memilih memegang pagar pembatas.

"**Tetsu Ken**" besi yang disentuh Naruto memrerah, sebelum mencair dan membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kali ini aku akan seius Raiser" setelah berujar demikian, Naruto dengan cepat menyerang Raiser dengan tebasan vertical, mencoba membelah Raiser menjadi dua bagian , namun Raiser dengan cepat terbang ke atas menghindari serangan Naruto yang tertuju padanya, memompa energy sihir ke kakinya, Naruto dengan cepat melompat ke arah Raiser, mengayun pedangnya secara horizontal, Naruto mencoba membagi tubuh Raiser, namun Raiser terbang lebih tinggi lagi untuk menghindari serangan mematikan dari Naruto.

'_Gaya bertarungnya berubah?'_ Pikir salah seorang dari bangku penonton.

Pemuda pirang pewaris klan Phenex satu ini menembakkan ribuan bola api ukuran bola basket ke arah Natuo dari langit. Sang Kucing yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, mengirim energy naga ke pedang hitam miliknya, hingga membuat pedang tersebut memerah dan akhirnya mencari, lalu membentuk sebuah perisai untuk melindungi tuannya.

"**Shīrudo**" perisai dengan tinggi melebihi tuannya, melindugi sang empunya perisai dari serangan dengan daya hancur tinggi miliki Raiser. Melihat adanya celah, Naruto mengirim kembali kekuatan naga nya ke perisai miliknya hingga membuat perisai tersebut mencair.

"**Tetsu kurasshā**" sebuah gelombang kejut dihadiahkan kepada Raiser, yang isi dari gelombang tersebut adalah biji-biji besi yang Naruto buat untuk menyerang Raiser.

DUARRRRR

Bunyi ledakan antara teknik milik Naruto dan Raiser menjadi pertanda bahwa serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai atau dihalau oleh sang lawan.

Dari balik debu terlihat tubuh Raiser yang agak kacau, pakaian yang tadinya rapi sekarang hancur berantakan, rambutnya yang tadinya tertata rapi sekarang menjadi hencur berantakan.

"Kau tahu Raiser, jika di dalam darah terdapat zat besi? Bagaimana jika aku menendalikan zat besi yang ada di dalam darahmu?"

"**bandoru**" seketika tubuh Raiser menegang akibat darah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan tidak teratur, dia melihat kalau Naruto menggerakkan tanganny ke kiri, ia pun bergerak ke arah kiri, tangan Naruto ke kanan, ia pun ke kanan.

Tubuh Raiser dikendalikan

Telapak tangan Naruto terbuka, sebelum membentuk gumpalan dengan cepat.

CRASSHH

BLAASSS

Tiba-tiba tubuh Raiser berhenti bergerak, matanya memutih dan akhirnya jatuh. Semua penonton bingung dengan teknik yang Naruto gunakan, hingga membuat Raiser bisa dikendalikan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dengan matanya memutih.

*kough* darah keluar dari mulut Naruto, hingga membasahi tanah tempat ia berpijak.

'_Kuso…menggunakan teknik tersebut sangat menguras energy ku_' akhirnya Naruto terjatuh sebelum sang raja kegelapan menjemputnya.

…

…

…

Mata biru jernih tersebut perlahan terbuka, menandakan bahwa sang empunya mata akhirnya mendapatkan cahaya, setelah bertarung dengan kegelapan.

Merasakan sesuatu di balik selimutnya yang membuatnya 'aneh', dengan cepat ia menarik selimutnya dan viola~

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAKUUUU?"

Empat gadis sedang tidur di satu kasur dengannya, baju dan celana serta dalamannya hilang entah ke mana. Empat gadis tersebut menggeliat saat merasakan 'pengeran' tercinta mereka bergerak.

*engghh*

"Ohayou Naru-_chan_/ Naru-_kun_" Serafall, Sona, Akeno, dan Koneko menyapa Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda dan…sensual.

"AKU ADA DI SURGA NYAA~~~~~~"

…

…

…

(**Vatican**)

"Irina, sudah kau siapkan semuanya?" gadis berambut biru dan hijau ini bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang berambut coklat.

"Ya, passport sudah selesai, perintah keberangkatan sudah dikumandangkan, dan hanya tinggal berangkat" balas sang sahabat yang bernama Irina.

"Xenovia, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku" ujar Irina kegirangan, mengabaikan Xenovia yang mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan 'bapa'" senyuman yang disertai blush di pipinya membuat Xenovia tampak menawan.

…

…

…

(**With Naruto**)

*Hachin*

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku. Ya sudahlah, saatnya bekerja"

TBC

**Wow~~~ maaf membuat kalian sampai brewokan nunggu nih fanfic (harapan author yang berlebihan). Btw any way busway, chap depan mulai memasuki Excalibur ars, maaf kalau update nya lama, karna ide tak kuncjung datang.**

**Help me please! Gimana cara memperbaiki laptop yang tak kunjung bisa browsing? Padahal Wi-fi nya penuh, tapi tak bisa browsing, sudah saya konsultan ke mbah google namun nggak ketemu. Help me!.**

**The Rise of Naruto akan nyusul, di tunggu ya!**

**Akira no Rinnengan out~~**

**Jaa next chapi.**

**Tetsu kurasshā: teknik ini membuat biji-biji besi dari sebuah besi, lalu menyerang dengan gelombang kejut yang di dalamnya terdapat biji-biji besi tersebut.**

**Tetsu Ken: menciptakan sebuah pedang dari besi, dari darah pun juga bisa, namun memakan setengah energy Naruto,**

**Shīrudo: menciptakan perisai dari besi, yang ukurannya bisa di atur oleh sang empunya.**

**Bandoru: yang artinya *ikat*, teknik ini mengahibiskan tenaga Naruto jika musuhnya masih dalam sehat wal afiat, namun akan menghabisi setengah kekuatan milik Naruto jika musuhnya dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Pedang bermata dua? Bisa jadi. Teknik ini mengikat zat besi yang berada di dalam darah, sebelum mengumpulkan seluruh zat besi tersebut lalu menyebarkannya secara cepat ketika di lepaskan dan membuat nadi korban hancur.**

**Raiser belum mati, jadi jangan kawatir.**


	8. Spesial Chapi!

**The legend of Holy Cat Dragon**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x Harem.

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, And Etc.

'_blablabla' _Naruto mind in flashback.

"_blablabla__" Silveria Said._

**A/N: Sepertinya dari chap ini saya akan mengganti ratenya deh, karna akan ada bagian ****lime**** dari chap ini, ah~~authournya mulai mesum nyaan~~**

**Spesial Chapter**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pertarungan Naruto dengan Raiser, walaupn tidak ada pemenangnya, namun setidaknya gadis berambut merah itu tidak jadi menikah dengan pemuda playboy kelas kakap macam Raiser. Naruto memulai kehidupan iblisnya kembali dengan melakukan kontrak dengan manusia yang membutuhkan bantuan, namun apa jadinya kalau mereka meminta yang aneh-aneh, seperti:

_**[TIGA HARI YANG LALU]**_

_Naruto, pemuda berparas imut ini menerima sebuah panggilan kontrak, setelah pamit dari buchou tercinta Issei ia pergi dengan menggunakan menggunakan media lingkaran sihir._

"_Apa anda yang memanggil saya? Apa yang bisa saya lakukan?" dengan hormat Naruto bertanya kepada orang yang sedang duduk di kursi computer, lalu berbalik setelah mendengar suara penyandang nama Uzumaki._

_Dari penglihatan Naruto, orang di depannya agak berwibawa, wajahnya lumayan tampan, rambutnya hitam khas Orang Jepang, mata beriris hitam itu melihat pemuda yang memiliki iris biru shappire dengan pandangan 'aneh'._

"_Ya, aku yang memanggilmu. Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya lelaki di depan Naruto…kalem._

"_Selama saya bisa, saya akan melakukannya!" balas sang kucing dengan nada sopam, meninggalkan gaya bicaranya yang membuat lelaki lainnya bisa menyimpang. Lelaki yang di depannya pergi entah kemana, namun Naruto bersumpah, ia dapat melihat seringain 'aneh' dari orang di depannya tadi._

'_aku merasakan firasat buruk__'_

_Lalu setumpuk pakaian di dilemparkan ke arah pemuda bermata biru indah ini, pakaian berwarna putih namun tak diketahui wujudnya._

"_Pakai itu!" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung memakai pakaian tersebut, tanpa mengetahui konsekuensinya…dan viola~~_

_KAWAAIIIIIIIII_

_Seorang pemuda imut tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian yang menggoda iman, pakaian cosplay yang berbentuk kucing putih. Pakaian tersebut pas sekali di tubuhnya, namun masih mengganggu pikirannya adalah…_

_APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA HARUS MENGEKSPOS BAGIAN TERLARANG SEORANG PRIA?_

_Kemudian yang memerlukan kontrak keluar dengan hanya memakai boxer dan bertelanjang dada (__**INI BUKAN FIC YAOIIIII**__). Wajah pria tersebut memerah saat melihat pemuda imut yang ada di depannya dengan pakaian menggoda. Pakaian cosplay berbentuk kucing, telinga berwarna putih yang menggoda, pinggul yang indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan, namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah…dada kotak-kotak milik pemuda ini yang tak mendukung penampilannya._

"_Cobalah bergoyang!" pemilik kontrak menyuruh yang melakukan kontrak melakukan hal yang aneh, namun karna otak dangkal pemuda pirang ini membuatnya melakukan hal yang diperintahkan tanpa pikir panjang._

_Pinggan Naruto beroyang ke arah kanan dan kiri dengan gaya sensual dan menggoda iman, tangannya melambai-lambai bagaikan seorang penari professional dan semua gerakan yang Naruto lakukan sungguh membuat yang memiliki kontrak lepas kendali._

_PELUK_

_BRUUK_

_Dan tanpa diduga, lelaki yang memiliki kontrak ini dengan cepat memeluk Naruto dari belakang saat pemuda berparas imut ini membelakanginya._

_Sang pemilik kontrak dapat mencium bau citrus orange dari leher Naruto yang dibanjiri peluh._

"_Kau boleh memiliki pakaian itu dan apapun keinginanmu akan ku penuhi, jika kamu mau 'tidur' bersamaku" ujar pemilik kontrak tepat di telinga Naruto._

'_Apa-apaan ini? Aku masih normal, cih…baik, jika itu mau mu, akan kubuat kau malu seumur hidupmu__!'_

_Naruto memutar kepalanya ke arah lelaki di belakangnya, lalu memberi lelaki itu tatapan…kucing nakal._

"_Nyaa ~~" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut citrus tersebut, sebuah nada yang membuat seorang normal harus berbelok menyimpang dari jalan utama._

"_Kucing nakal" seringaian mesum tercipta di mulut pemilik kontrak sebelum tubuhnya menegang seperti di kendalikan. Jika dilihat terus ke bawah, maka dapat dilihat bahwa telapak tangan Naruto sedang terkepal kuat sebelum terbuka kembali dengan santai._

"_Nyaa~~kamu akan mendapat service utama dari Naru nyaa~~" mengerakkan jari telunjuk dan tenganya layaknya orang berjalan, lelaki tersebut berjalan menjauhi Naruto menuju pintu, memitar knop pintu tersebut lalu Naruto mengendalikan orang tersebut sampai menuju pintau keluar._

_Matahari terbit_

_Pas sekali. Matahari terbit menandakan bahwa aktivitas sudah dimulai, orang-orang telah berlalu lalang di depan rumah yang memiliki kontrak, sedang asik-asiknya mereka berlalu lalang, pemilik kontrak keluar dari rumah dengan keadaan setengah telanjang._

_Mengerakkan jari-jari tangan kananya, orang tersebut perlahan membuka boxernya di depan orang yang berlalu lalang…_

_KYAAAA_

_Sorak perempuan yang berada di dekatnya spontan, menggerakkan jari-jarinya lagi, oran tersebut memegang batangan yang berada di selangkangannya lalu mengerakkannya dengan gerakan 'naik-turun'._

_Gerakan awalnya teratur namun pada akhirnya gerakan tersebut semakin liar dan menjadi agresif._

_ONA**_

_Para warga yang berada di dekatnya mendadak menjadi merah padam, dan anak-anak yang berada di samping orang tua mereka ditutup matanya oleh orang tuanya…_

"_Orang gila"_

"_Mati saja kau sampah!"_

_Ribuan caci maki dilayangkan dari mulut menuju telinga, oh…indahnya._

_Pemiliki kontrak yang telah lepas dari pengaruh kekuatan Naruto, melihat ke arah jendela rumahnya, dan melihat pemuda yang ingin menjadi pelampias nafsunya tersebut sedang memangku kepalnya dengan tangan kiri dan melambai dengan tangan kanan, sebelum menghinglang dengan lingkatan sihir berwarna merah._

_SURAT UNTUKMU SAYANG NYAA~~_

"_**Apa kamu puas dengan special service dari ku nyaa?~~**__"_

_Meremas kuat surat tersebut, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah…sungguh, ia baru pertama kali di permalukan seperti ini._

_[__**DUA HARI YANG LALU**__]_

_Meningat kejadian sehari yang lalu, membuat Naruto waspada dalam melakukan sebuah kontrak. Hari ini dia muncul di rumah mewah, manusia yang ingin melakukan kontrak dengannya adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah ramah, berambut hitam dan bermata coklat._

"_Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan._

"_Apa kamu bisa memasak, iblis-chan?" tanya pemuda di depannya disertai dengan senyuman._

"_Ya, saya bisa memasak, memangnya kenapa tuan?" dengan tatapan bingung, pemuda yang memiliki nama Uzumaki ini berfikir dengan mengandalkan otak dengan IQ di bawah 80 miliknya._

"_Oh,…saya tahu, apa tuan ingin memakan makanan buatan saya?" anggukan kecil adalah jawaban yang di berikan oleh pemuda di depannya._

"_Silahkan masak masakan yang paling enak!—semua bumbu ada di dapur, letaknya di ujung lorong sebelah kiri"_

"_Yosh…__setidaknya ini bukan permintaan yang aneh__"_

…

…

_TAK TAK TAK TAK_

_Bunyi pisau berbenturan dengan papan alas terdengar nyaring di seluruh penjuru dapur, Naruto akan memasak susuatu untuk memenuhi permintaan konsumennya. Sedang asik-asiknya memasak, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda imut ini._

'_Cih…terjadi lagi, baik…akan kubuat kau jera, pedo-homo__' _

"_Aku lagi masak tuan nyaa~~" nada imut yang menggoda imat menjadi suatu obat perangsang tersendiri bagi pemuda di belakangnya ini._

"_Iblis nakal, apa kamu tidak lihat aku lagi ingin memakanmu?" seringaian mesum nan menjijikkan tercipta di mulut sang konsumen._

_Tangan pemuda di belakangnya ini mulai bergerak kea rah paha Naruto, lalu sebuah benda tumpul di gesekkan di bokong pemuda ini…_

"_Setidaknya jangan di sini tuan [ahh]" desahan menggoda keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto, seringaian tersebut melebar saat melihat Naruto-menurutnya- telah terjebak dalam nafsu. Tangannya pemuda konsumen ini akan bergerak menuju selangkangan sang kucing, namun harus terhenti saat akan menyentuh 'benda keramat' milik Naruto._

"_Akan ku beri kamu 'pelayan istemewa' nyaa~~" mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, membuat tubub sang konsumen menegang, sebelum pemuda berambut hitam ini bergerak dengan gerakan yang bertolak belakang dengan perintah otaknya._

_Dengan geraka patah-patah, pemuda hitam ini bergerak menuju pintu keluar dan kebetulan rumah sang konsumen berada tepat di simpang empat, tempat yang sering di lalui penduduk ketika memulai aktivitas._

_Menunggu mentari terbit, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Naruto untuk memulai aktivitas yang sama dengan kemarin._

_Penduduk memulai berlalu lalang, walalupun pagi telah banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan tersebut, dan momen inilah yang ditunggu oleh pemuda yang kejahilannya dikenal oleh seluruh Kuoh Academy,_

_KYAAAAAAAA_

_Itulah music yang didengar oleh Naruto dari balik jendela rumah sang konsumen, menggerakkan tangan kanannya,orang yang jadi korbannya sekarang dengan gerakan patah-patah membuka celana panjang miliknya, lalu setelah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi, pemuda tersebut memasukkan dildo yang tadi dia pegang ke single hole miliknya…._

"_ARGHHHH" pemuda tersebut mengerang kesakitan membuat sang pelaku tertawa terbahak-bahak, tangannya yang jahil bergerak-gerak dengan liar, membuat korbannya mengerakkan dildo di anusnya dengan cepat ._

"_[hmm…]arghh [hah…]…[hah…] arghhh" orang yang lalu lalang memerah padam akibat kelakuan pemuda yang menjadi tontonan mereka, memerah bukan berarti malu tapi memerah yang berarti marah._

"_Mati saja kau anjing kampung!"_

"_Bawa saja dia ke RSJ"_

_Ribuan umpatan dilayang oleh gerombolah yang menonton pertunjukan gratis di depan mereka._

_Batanga pemuda tersebut berdiri sempurna lalu menyemprotkan lahar putih dari lubang yang tersedia, dan lahar putih tersebut mengenai beberapa pelalu lalang._

_Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat pemuda yang memiliki kelainan tersebut sedang dihajar oleh beberapa orang, lalu dia pun menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir._

_SURAT UNTUK MU NYAA~~~_

"_**Apa kamu puas dengan special service dari ku nyaa?~~**__"_

_[__**SEHARI YANG LALU**__]_

_Mengingat dua kejadian yang hamir membuatnya menjadi seorang 'uke', untuk melakukan kontrak kali ini Naruto harus benar antisipasi…_

_JANGAN PERNAH MELIHAT BUKU DARI SAMPULNYA_

_Itulah yang pemuda yang hamper menjadi korban pelecehan dua hari ini pikirkan, muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir, pemuda pirang imut ini lalu berujar…_

"_Apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya nya dengan sopan pada orang yang sedang memunggunginya._

"…"

_Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto melngkahkan kakinya menuju orang tersebut, lalu memegang pundak orang tersebut._

_BRUK_

_Tanpa diduga, ternyata orang tersebut adalah sebuah bantal guling yang sedang di pakaikan pakaian. Merasakan niat jahat arah belakangnya, dengan cepat Naruto berbalik arah, namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah sapu tangan yang dilapisi obat bius menutup mulut dan hidungnya, membuatnya harus kehilangan kesadaran._

…

…

…

_Mata biru laut yang jernih tersebut mulai menampakkan hawa kehadirannya kembali setelah kelopak penutup mata tersebut terbuka dengan sayu. Matanya mulai bergerak liar saat merasakan gerakannya tertahan. Walupun sulit, tapi dia dapat melihat kalau tangan dan kakinya diikat…_

'_hoe…hoe…ini namanya kasus penculikan'_

_CKLEK_

_Pintu di depan pemuda pemilik mata biru indah itu terbuka, manampakkan dua lelaki yang usianya-menurut Naruto- 40 tahun lebih._

"_Hahaha…tak kusangka, aku akan menyimpang saat melihat makhluk ciptaan tuhan satu ini" ujar lelaki berrambut pirang, berkulit putih yang didefenisikan oleh Naruto merupakan seorang turis._

"_Kau benar, sobat!-sebelumnya aku tak pernah kefikiran seperti ini" balas sahabatnya yang berambut hitam yang diperkirakan adalah orang asli jepang._

'_Pedo-homo'_

_Perlahan kedua lelaki tersebut berajalan mendekati Naruto yang terikat di atas sebuah kasur. Mengerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, mata biru jernih milikinya dapat melihat sebuah pisau di atas sebuah meja._

_Lelaki berambut irang tersebut menyentuh paha milik Naruto, sedangkan yang berambut hitam memegang perut yang dilapisi oleh baju miliknya-Naruto-._

_SEMPURNA_

_Sebenarnya inti dari teknik mengendalikan tubuh ini, Naruto harus melakukan kontak langsung, jika tidak teknik ini tidak akan berhasil, dan tiga hari berturut-turut para pedo-homo selalu menyentuhnya, sepertinya dia akan melayangkan surat protes kepada majikannya yang menyuhnya untuk melakukan kontrak demi kontrak.._

'_cih…kali ini akan kubuat mereka malu seumur hidup, dan setelah ini juga aku tidak akan melakukan kontrak lagi'_

_Tangan-tangan jahil mereka sedikit lagi akan menyentuh 'pusaka-keramat-warisan-ayahnya', namun harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menegang._

_Dengan gerakan patah-patah, salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke arah meja lalu mengambil pisau yang ada di sana._

"_Hei…apa yang kau lakukan?' tanya temannya yang masih menegang._

"_Aku tidak tahu, tubuh ku seperti dikendalikan" balasnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran, tangan yang tidak memegang pisau bertugas memegang tali, lalu tangan yang satunya lagi memotong tali-tali yang mengikat pergerakan Naruto._

_Setelah pemuda bermata jernih tersebut bebas, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karna bekas tali tersebut._

"_Kalian membuatku muak" nada dingin, sesuatu yang tidak biasa sekarang terlantun dari mulut pemuda pirang ini. Kedua tangganya mengepal kuat, membuat kedua orang di depannya tersentak kaget, lalu kedua telapak tangan tersebut kembali terbuka._

_Mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, membuat tubuh lelaki pedo ini mengambang, lalu tangan Naruto dengan cepat mengarah ke depan, seperti melempar sesuatu yang berat ke arah jendela._

_Kedua orang tersebut terlempar keluar melalui jendela, lalu mendarat tepat seperti orang akan berhubungan badan, dengan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut berada di bawah dan yang berambut pirang berada di atas tubuh lelaki yang berambut pirang._

_Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya hingga sang konsumen yang dikendalikannya sekarang menyatu, kedua telunjuknya menyatu membuat kedua lelaki pedo-homo ini bercimuan layaknya sepsang kekasih...menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat membuat lelaki yang tadinya ingin 'memakannya' sekarang telanjang bulat di trotoar tempat meraka mendarat._

_Menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menjadi sebuah lingkaran, dan tangan kanannya mengacungkan telunjuk lalu memasukkan telunjuk tersebut kedalam lingkaran di tangan kiri, melakukan gerakan 'in-out' dengan tangan-tangannya._

"_ARGHHHH…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jeritan yang bercampur antara kesakitan dan kemarahan terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, pemuda bemarga Uzumaki ini dapat melihat, lelaki berambut hitam itu memasukkan batangannya ke dalam single hole milik lelaki yang merambut pirang, membuat seringaian menghiasi bibir sexynya._

_Mereka berhenti melakukan 'kegiatan' tersebut saat matahari telah terbit, dan penduduk memulai rutinitas kembali, dan mereka sangat syok saat medapat dua lelaki tengah berbaring di trotoar dengan hanya memakai pakaian mereka sewaktu lahir (baca : telanjang), dengan batangan lelaki berambut hitam itu berada di dalam single hole milik lelaki berambut pirang._

"_Mati saja kalian, homo"_

"_Dasar anjing kampung"_

"_Menjijikkan"_

_Itulah yang didengar oleh kedua lelaki ini, sedangkan Naruto telah pergi dari tadi dengan hanya meninggalkan surat yang isinya sama dengan kejadian tempo hari._

_SURAT UNTUK MU NYAA~~~_

"_**Apa kamu puas dengan special service dari ku nyaa?~~**__"_

_Sepertinya mereka yang menjadi konsumen harus berfikir ulang ketika ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh kepada makhluk yang benama…iblis, sebelum mereka berakhir tragis seperti beberapa hari ini._

[**WAKTU SEKARANG]**

Mengingat kejadian yang hampir membuat keperjakaannya hilang, membuat dia bergidik ngeri, sekarang ia berada di depan pintu masuk klub penelitian ilmu gaib, mengirup nafas dalam lalu menyiapkan kakinya bersiap untuk menendeng pembatas antara tempatnya dan tempat di mana sang majika berada…

DAGH

BLARRRRR-?-

[**beberapa saat sebelum pintu didobrak**]

"Permintaan observasi untuk mempelajari cara kerja anggota tim?" gumam gadis berambut merah, dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya dengan nada penuh tanda tanya, setelah membaca sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut coklat.

"Iya…aku dan Asia sedikit ingin tahu apakah kita sudah benar dalam melakukan pekerjaan kami sebagai pemula" ujar pemuda yang mewarisi kekuatan naga naga legenda dengan sedikit senyum kikuk.

"Memang benar…kalian bertiga belum lama menjadi iblis, jadi ini mungkin akan menjadi pembelajaran yang baik bagi kalian" balas wanita berambut merah yang memiliki nama '_Akagami no Rias_', nama yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang saat ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Jadi, kami diperbolehkan?" senyuman Asia dan Issei mengembang di mulut mereka berdua.

"Tetapi…jangan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka, dan jangan terlalu menunjukan diri di depan mereka!—menerti?!"

"Iya"

BLARRRR

[**WAKTU SEKARANG**]

Baru selesai Issei dan Asia membalas ucapan Rias, pintu sudah didobrak dan menimbulkan sedikit ledakan, akibat tekanan kekuatan juga ikut serta dalam kegiatan sang pintu.

"BUCHOUU…." Semua orang memandang sang tersangka kasus pendobrakan, dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa Naru? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini" yang bertanya adalah orang yang dipanggil 'buchou' oleh Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan kontrak iblis lagi dimulai dari sekarang, dan keputusan ku sudah bulat, dan tidak bisa dirobah lagi!" pemuda penyandang nama Uzumaki itu berkata dengan keras, sehingga membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Koneko-_chan…_" pemuda yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari klan Nekomata itu memandang salah satu saudaranya, sebelum menghambur dalam pelukan sang kucing putih.

"HUWAAA….Koneko-_chan, _Naru hamper kehilangan keperawanan Naru tiga kali berturut-turut, huwaaa" tangisan lebai milik Naruto membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk sang kucing putih yang berada di pelukannya.

"eh…maksudmu?"

"Naru hamper diperkosa dari tiga hari kemaren, *hiks*, kalau yang memperkosa Naru itu perempuan tak masalah, namun ini pria HUWAAAA…..hampir saja Naru disodomi oleh mereka" tangisa itu semakin menjadi-jadi disetiap perkataannya, membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget, saat dia bilang 'hampir disodomi'

Koneko dan Akeno mengepalkan tangan mereka, menahan amarah yang entah kapan akan meledak.

"Tapi Naru- _kun_ baik-baik saja kan?" yang bertanya adalah Akeno.

"Untuk sekarang jawabannya 'ya', tapi nanti 'entahlah'" wajah imut Naru menjadi jawaban kenapa Naruto hamper kehilangan keperjakaannya.

'_Itu karna kamu imut'_

….

….

….

Seperti usulan Issei tadi. Issei, Naruto, dan Asia pergi melihat kelompok Gremory yang sedang melaksanakan kontrak dengan manusia.

Koneko yang disuruh menjadi lawan tanding sebuah game.

Kiba yang diminta untuk memasak, karna yang sang konsumen sangat lelah.

Akeno yang diminta memijat kaki seorang direktur.

dan semua kontrak itu membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati, saat dia yang sedang melukukan kontrak, pemuda itu hamper kehilangan keperjakaannya selama ia melakukan kontrak, sedangkan timnya yang lain mendapat pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Dari game, hingga memasak makan malam…oh ya, dan juga memijat" ujar pemuda berambut coklat saat mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan klub.

"Ada banyak permintaan yang membuatku serasa ingin duduk dan main kartu" sambung gadis berambut pirang yang disebelahnya.

"Itulah pekerjaan iblis sekarang yang hidup di zaman yang dam…" belum sempat sang king menyampaikan pendapatnya, pamuda imut dengan kesal berkata…

"Apanya yang damai? Keperjakaanku jadi taruhannya" memonyonkan bibirnya hingga membuat iblis yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menahan nafus untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang temben.

Mencoba mengabaikan makhluk super imut ini, Rias memulai perkataannya lagi.

"Tapi kalian sedang beruntung saat ini, tampaknya aku ada yang penting untuk ku lakukan malam ini, aku ingin kalian bertiga untuk mengamati dan mempelajarinya dengan baik!" seketika Issei dan Asia merasa tampak senang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulutnya sekarang tengah komat-kamit karna diabaikan oleh kelompoknya.

…

…

…

Sekarang kelompok Gremory tengah berada di sebuah museum, di mana di depan mereka terdapat sebuah peti besar dengan gaya kuburan para raja-raja Mesir zaman dulu.

"Apa itu?" tanya pemilik tangan naga merah itu dengan kebingungan.

"Sepertinya _Sarkofagus_ kuno" balas sahabat pirang yang menjadi knight dari keluarga Gremory.

Mereka terus berbincang-bingcang mengenai _Sarkofagus_ tersebut, sementara Naruto hanya menatap peti itu dengan pandangan curiga, melihat penutup peti tersebut terdapat gambar yang menyerupai _oppai_ yang di atas rata-rata. Rias mendekati peti tersebut dan mencoba mengamati peti tersbebut, dan tanpa sadar _oppai _besar miliknya menutupi gambar yang menyerupai _oppai _tersebut.

Aura ungu gelap keluar dari dalam peti tersebut, sembari peti tersebut mulai terbuka menampakkan mayat dari yang di liliti oleh perban-perban lusuh yang tidak lagi lengkap mengelilingi tubuhnya. Issei mendekati peti tersebut, dan Naruto telah mulai bergedidiki ngeri-entah karna apa?.

"M-mummy?" kepala coklat milik Issei miring sedikit tanda ia agak bingung. Naruto yang melihat mummy tersebut entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruh, firsat yang sama dengan tiga hari terakhir ini.

'_JANGAAANNNNNN LAGIIIIIIIIII_'

Berteriak dalam hati, ditambah ia harus menahan nafas saat melihat aura ungu tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh pemilik Draig generasi termesum. Mata yang tadinya coklat berubah menjadi merah, senyuman yang biasanya membuat perempuan takut, sekarang bertambah tingkatannya hingga membuat nenek-nenek bisa lari ketakutan karnanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sosok yang bergelarkan perawan suci ini bertanya, sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"**Siapa yang sudah membangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku**?" suara berat keluar dari mulut Issei yang sekarang sedang menganga.

Selagi mereka berdebat tentang keadaan Issei, Naruto sekarang telah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Akeno. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa keadaan ini berdampak buruk untuknya.

"Ara ara…ada apa Naru hm…" gadis berambut indigo dengan gaya _pony-tyle_ berujar dengan gaya menggoda khasnya, karna melihat pemuda yang telah mencuri hati-nya ini menekukkan kakinya hingga membuat tinggi pemuda ini hanya sampai punggungnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk!—Akeno-_chan _selamatkan aku nanti ya!" Koneko yang melihat pemuda yang ingin dijadikan sebagai miliknya ini sangat risih dengan 'pamandangan' yang mengganggu. Karna merasa kesal, tangan mungil miliknya menarik tangan kekar Naruto yang sekarang sedang menempel di punggung Akeno, membawa tangan tersebut ke pinggang mungil dan melingkarkanya ke pinggang tersebut.

Akeno memandang Koneko dengan dengan sedikit kesal, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum senang lalu merapatkan tangannya lagi ke pinggang gadis bemata ember ini, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Akeno, dan setelah tangan tersebut melingkar ke pinggang Akeno, Naruto merapatkan gadis berambut putih ke gadis berambut indigo, hingga membuatnya berada di tengah-tengah kedua gadis yang memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata ini.

Pertama : **Keindahan sebagai persembahan**

Pandangan mereka teralihkan kembali saat melihat Issei mesum ini menyuruh sang Buchou tercinta mereka untuk mengenakan pakaian tranparan dan sangat minim, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya, sembari menari ala penari dari mesir. Gerakan pinggul yang indah, guncangan payudara di atas rata-rata ini menambah kesan err—erotis, lalu diakhiri dengan desahan yang membuat laki-laki dimanapun tunduk di kakinya. Lalu lapisan lingkaran sihir pertama yang mengurung tubuh Mummy menghilang.

Kedua : **Ciuman dari iblis wanita**

Issei yang sekarang sedang dirasuki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda imut berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Akeno dan Koneko.

"**Gadis kecil yang berada bersembunyi di sana!—kau sudah menatapku dari tadikan**" mata biru jernih itu memandang tak suka ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang saat ini sedang di rasuki oleh jiwa Mummy.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!" teriakan akan kekesalan membuat Issei yang dirasuki agak risih.

"**Tidak!—tidak mungkin kau ini laki-laki, kau lebih pantas disebut sebagai gadis imut**…**sekarang ayo berikan cimuan yang menggairahkan milikmu!**" jiwa Issei yang asli sekrang sedang memberontak, ia tak ingin ciuman keduanya sampai ke laki-laki yang menjadi sahabatnya.

Namun, saat ingin menciuman Naruto wajahnya sudah lebih dahulu di pukul oleh Koneko si gadis berambut putih, dan selangkannya di tendang oleh putri sadist.

""AKU BELUM MENCIUMNYA, JADI KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCIUMNYA"" melihat Issei yang kesakitan, gadis iblis yang dulunya dijuluki 'perawan suci' berlari ke arah pemilik [Boosted Gear] tersebut, namun nass!—kakinya tersandung dan tanpa sengaja bibir chery menyentuh pipi kanan pemilik marga 'Hyoudo'. Lapisan kedua kutukan iblis kuno Agares menghilang dari petinya.

Ketiga : **Menempelkan wajah ke oppai besar**.

Korban saat ini adalah Akeno Himejima, namun pandangan tidak suka disajikan oleh Naruto, dengan matanya sekarang berwarna kuning dengan pupil vertical. Mengubah pandangan nya ke gadis berambut merah, wajah penuh akan nafsu ditampakkan oleh Issei yang dirasuki sekarang. Lalu kesudahannya, entah kenapa wajah Issei sekarang sudah berada di payudara Rias yang dikategorikan setara dengan payudara milik Tsunade, bahkan mungkin lebih besar lagi dari milik cucu Hasirama Senju ini.

Aura ungu merembes keluar dari tubuh Issei, lalu masuk kedalam peti, menghilangkan seluruh kutukan Agares yang diterimanya. Aura yang dihasilkan dari dalam peti tersebut makin membesar, sebalum meledak dan menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang besar.

DUARRRRR

Perlahan Naruto bangun terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Issei dan kemudian anggota Gremory lainnya.

Dari dinding yang hancur, seseorang berdiri dengan tongkat berbentuk kail dan bergaya dengan gaya yang…aneh.

"**Aku adalah Unas, penyihir terhebat. Sekarang aku sudah bangkit kembali, akan kupastikan dendamku terbalaskan**"

"Sial…dia memanfaatkan kita dari awal untuk membangkitkan dirinya sendiri" umpatan kekesalan dilantunkan oleh mulut pemuda berambut coklat yang dari tadi menjadi korban, yah!—setidaknya dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Kenapa kau terkena kutukan?" dengan berkacak pinggang, dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang indah, Rias Gremory berdiri diatas mini _spinx_.

"**Iblis wanita yang aku panggil adalah iblis wanita tercantik yang perah aku lihat…lalu aku mengatakan keinginanku…menika—err, jadilah budakku!**" dengan agak gugup Mummy tisu toilet yang bernama Unas. Mengehela nafas…

"Karna itu iblis kuno, kau perlu memberikan nilai yang sama dalam jenis pertukaran. Tidak heran jika kau menjadi sasaran amarahnya" dengan pandangan mengiba, memberikan opininya.

"**Diam kau Akuma, akan kumulai dengan mengalahkanmu!**" seketika lingkaran sihir muncul, lalu terciptalah sebuah pedang dari ketidak adaan, [Sword of Birth] sacred gear yang bisa membuat pedang iblis dari ketidak adaan, kekuatan milik Yuuto Kiba Knight dari keluarga Gremory.

Koneko juga telah siap dengan dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, Naruto juga telah memegang pedang kembar yang dikelilingi oleh petir-petir dari ganggang sampai bilangnya. Kiba adalah nama pedang tersebut.

"_Hadiah kedua : Pedang petir Kiba bisa kau keluarkan dan kau menipulasi dengan kekuatan [Manipulai Besi]__"_

Pedang Kiba yang ada di tangannya mencair lalu membentuk sebuah Nagiata, dengan bilang yang dikelilingi oleh petir.

Tangan kiri Issei berssinar hijau, lalu keluarlah tangan naga merah yang terdapat Kristal berwarna hijau _emerald_, [Boosted Gear].

[**Boost! Boost!**]

Bunyi mekanik menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, kekuatannya telah berganda dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun…Profesor, Mummy tisu toilet ini berbahaya!—keberatan jika aku melenyapkannya?" dengan anggunnya Rias Gremory turun dari mini _Spinx_, dengan payudara-nya tentu saja bergoyang.

"Itu pasti memakan waktu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?—tapi alangkah berterima kasih jika kamu mau meninggalkan petinya secara utuh" Profesor tersebut bersembunyi dibalik pondasi yang menopang berat atap museum tempat mereka berada.

"Aku mengerti!—aku akan sisakan petinya" mata biru _emerald _tersebut menampakkan aura keseriusan, aura yang melambangkan kepemimpinan yang cukup bagus dan baik.

"**Kau terlalu percaya diri, mengingatkan aku kepada iblis wanita sialan itu**" perban-perban yang melilitnya memanjang, kemudian menangkap para gadis yang berada didalam museum tersebut.

"Ayo Naruto, Kiba!"

"**Sekali kalian bergerak, aku akan mencekik mereka sampai mati**"

"Issei…gunakan 'itu'" bingung sesaat, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti, Kiba yang berada dibelakangnya hanya memerah, sedangkan Narto yang tidak mengerti hanya diam.

'_Itu? Apa?"_

[**Explosion!**]

Dengan melompat setinggi mungkin, Issei memegang mereka dan seketika lingkaran sihir muncul di baju mereka.

"Naruto…kau harus menahan amarahmu setelah ini!" pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang sama sepertinya memberi nasehat yang mungkin akan tidak dipakai.

"Memangnya kenapa"

"[**Dress Break**]"

CTIK

Sekarang pemuda pemegang [**Danger Longinus**] ini tahu jawabannya, aura ungu keluar dari tubuhnya, benda-benda yang mengandung besi melayang di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa hari…Hyoudo Issei-_kun _"

Si Mummy tisu toilet telah selesai dikalahkan oleh Rias dan Akeno yang sedang dalam keadaan bugil, namun seketika Issei langsung bergidik ngeri karna merasakan aura membunuh yang ditujukan padanya dari arah belakang.

"_Kerja _yang bagus Issei_-kun_" oh shit!—pemilik [Boosted Gear] ini lupa kalau Akeno dan Koneko adalah duo gadis terlarang untuk menjadi korban kemesumannya, belum lagi ia tahu kalau Sona Sitri adalah kekasih si pirang ini.

TAMATLAH RIWAYATNYA

BERAKHIR DI TEMPAT TIDUR

DITEMANI OLEH SANG BUCHOU TERCINTA

DENGAN TELANJANG MENYALURKAN ENERGI UNTUK MENGOBATINYA

DAN ENTAH KAPAN AKAN SEMBUH TOTAL

Ah~~penyesalan selalu datang terakhirkan, Issei?—malang sekali nasibmu!—semoga lekas sembuh ya!—jaa next chapi, Hyoudo Issei-_kun, _Chapi depan akan terasa berat bagimu, mungkin kau akan berakhir lagi di tempat tidur ditemani oleh sang rambut merah.

….

….

….

**LIME STAR **

**[Bagi yang tidak tahan jangan masuk…special chapter pertama ini hanya permulaan untuk mengubah ratenya menjadi M]**

Berbaring di atas kasur, kedua tangan diikat, kaki diikat, serta mata ditutup… pemuda berambut pirang yang mamiliki wajah imut ini hanya merutuki nasibnya yang dikatakan sial…makan ramen selesai melihat sang buchou kembali dari melakukan kontrak adalah hal yang paling tidak bagus, apalagi yang memberi ramen tersebut adalah kekasihnya sendiri…Sona Sitri dan Serafall Leviathan.

Sejak kapan duo putri cantik ini bisa kompak semacam itu?—perasaan Sona akan selalu menghindari sang kakak, ketika sang kakak melihatnya dengan pandangan _lovely dove_, hancur sudah image yang ia jaga ketika sudah berhadapan dengan sang kakak yang _over-protective _padanya.

"*ugh*" merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dadanya.

"*enghh*" mengerang nikmat ketika sepasang tangan menggosok punggungnya.

'_Ya tuhan…ini namanya pemerkosaan'_ menggelangkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan menahan kenimatan yang diberikan oleh gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Ne…So-_tan_, apa kita harus membuka penutup mata Naru?" sang kakak yang sedang telanjang bertanya kepada adiknya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam.

"hm…Naru tidak akan bisa menikmatinya dengan mata tertutup" sesuatu yang diperkirakan adalah tangan memegang kepalanya, kemudian…

CROOOOT

Darah mengalir dari hidungnya walaupun sedikit. Disungguhi oleh pemandang indah, adik-kakak sekarang sedang mengekspos tubuh indah mereka di hadapan si pirang, apalagi sekarang mereka berdua meraba tubuh pemuda yang tiga hari berturut-turut menjadi korban kemesuman _pedo-homo_.

"A-apa yang ka-kalian lakukan?" bukannya menjawab, adik-kakak dari Klan Sitri ini malah memajukan wajah cantik mereka, sehingga wajah mereka sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah pemuda kucing yang sekarang memalingkan wajahnya imutnya. Memegang pipi kanan si pirang, lalu mengahadapkan langsung ke wajah mereka yang sekarang sedang merona merah.

Serafall Sitri mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut, kemudian diikuti oleh Sona Sitri tak kalah lembutnya.

"Naru…kami ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" Serafall Sitri tidak lagi berkata dengan nada _child _seperti biasanya, melainkan berbicara dengan nada yang sering digunakan oleh perempuan seumuran dengannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus berdua sekaligus?"

"Mungkin enak kali ya, kalau _threesome_?" adik dari Maou Serafall ini berujar, sekalian saja tangan mungilnya meraba bagian sensitive semua laki-laki yang berada di selangkangan.

"Ta-tapi…kan…enghh" melenguh nikmat saat pemilik mata ungu indah ini memegang kejantanan sang Uzumaki dari balik boxer yang dikenakan oleh satu-satunya lelaki yang berada di ruangan ini.

SROTTT-?-

Boxer yang dikenakan oleh sang Uzumaki sekarang sudah tidak berada lagi di tempatnya, menampakkan 'batrei' yang bisa dikatakan memiliki ukuran di atas rata-rata.

'_Besar juga 'milik' Naru…apa nanti muat ya?'_ kedua gadis ini memegang daerah kewanitan mereka, membandingkan besar milik Naruto dengan milik mereka, apa bisa muat? Ugh…mungkin tidak.

Sudah basah, kenapa tidak mandi sekalian. Pepatah yang cocok untuk keadaan mereka saat ini. Memegang kejantanan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, Sona Sitri membawa masuk kejantanan milik pemuda pirang ini kedalam mulut mungilnya. Yah!—walaupun tidak masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya, mengingat besar kejantanan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda pirang ini.

Mulut si pirang sekarang sedang dihisap dengan ganasnya oleh Serafall Leviathan. Kegiatan gadis penggemar _cosplay_ ini berhenti melakukan saat pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya telah habis.

'_Ini dikatakan sial atau beruntung sih?'_ Sekarang giliran Serafall Sitri yang menghisap kejantanannya si pirang, sedangkan Ketua OSIS sekarang sedang menghisap mulut si pirang.

Melihat ada biji besi di dekatnya, dengan susah payah ia menggapai biji besi tersebut. Saat sudah mendapatkan biji besi tersebut, dengan cepat biji besi tersebut berubah menjadi pisau kecil yang digunakan untuk memotong tali yang mengikatnya.

Tangannya sekarang telah terlepas, tinggal kakinya yang belum….pisau yang tersipta dari biji besi ini melayang tanpa diketahui oleh adik-kakak yang sekarang sedang merape tubuhnya.

POTONG

Sekarang tangan dan kakinya tidak lagi terikat.

KTOK KTOK

Dengan ketukan kesadaran di kepala adik-kakak ini membuat mereka sadar bahwa kekasih mereka tidak lagi terikat seperti yang ada difikiran mereka.

"Kalian pikir apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kalau saja ini sebuah anime maka akan tampak dengan jelas kalau muncul perempatan di keningnya.

""Ehh….""

1

2

3

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" saling memandang, sebelum memandang korban mereka yang sekarang tidak terlihat emosinya karna wajah si korban tertutup oleh pony rambut pirangnya.

"Kucing adalah makhluk _hyper _lo… jadi…"

TBC

_**Huwahahahaha…gomen-gomen…saya tidak cukup mesum untuk melanjutkan tu adegan, ne…riview kalian dibutuhkan untuk menentukan lanjut atau tidak lanjutnya ni fanfic…**_

_**Hahahaha…rencana saya akan mengupdate fic baru setelah ini, dan fic The Rise of Naruto baru mulai dikerjakan setelah mendapat ide..**_

_**Berhubung fic The Rise of Naruto bertemakan Reinkarnasi, jadi main pairng di fic ini adalah Reinkarnasi Hinata…jadi dipilih ya, poliingnya ada di akun saya..di pilih dengan bijak.**_

_**Jaa Next Chapi~~**_

_**Akira no Rinnengan Out~~**_


	9. Chapter 8

**The legend of Holy Cat Dragon**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x Harem.

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, And Etc.

Chapter 8

Di hari yang mulai panas ini, pekerjaan super melelahkan malah dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang ini. Berjalan di taman kota dengan pakaian apa adanya, membuat keringat mengalir dari kulit tan exotic miliknya.

"MATAHARI SIALAN!" mengupat sejadi-jadinya, mengabaikan para warga yang memandang aneh padanya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat pemuda berotak dangkal ini ingin sekali kabur, lalu berendam dengan air dingin di kolam renang milik sekolah.

Pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat dua orang dengan aura suci yang lumayan untuk membuat iblis liar dengan kekuatan yang tidak besar akan lari terbirit-birit ke arah dada wanita, dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat mereka, tapi di mana ya?" memasang pose yang membuat beberapa pria yang mempunyai penyakit langka harus menahan hawa nafsu untuk tidak menyeret si pirang ke semak-semak, bermain dengan imajinasi liar yang ada di kepala mereka. _In-out style_ mendominasi imajinasi mereka.

'_Sial…kenapa aku harus selalu seperti ini?—oi kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, jadikan aku ini tampan, bukan seperti ini!_' pikirannya masih terus berlanjut, dan saat merasakan ujung kejantanannya rada sakit, ingin mengeluar sesuatu, membuatnya berlari ke arah toilet umum. Dan sepertinya mata si pirang ini telah rada kumat, masuk ke dalam toilet yang bergambarkan seorang memakai 'rok', toilet kusus perempuan.

…

Sampai di dalam, ia melewati seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sedang bertelanjang dada, menampakkan payudara yang lumayan besar dan kenyal ketika di pegang. Namun anehnya, ketika melihat Naruto yang masuk dan langsung ke tempat pembuangan air, ia tidak berteriak sama sekali, malahan mengulas sebuah senyuman ke arah Naruto yang memerah, menahan rangsangan dan menahan pewarna alami yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

'_Oh shit, aku salah masuk ruangan!'_

Dan dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, pemuda berkulit tan ini keluar dari toilet tersebut, membuat heran wanita yang mencoba memakai bra saat ini.

…

'_Ku rasa aku harus berterima kasih untuk tampang ini'_ keuntungan di balik kesialan, eh.

…

…

"_Tadaime_" pria berparas imut ini masuk ke dalam tempat yang membesarkannya selama ini, dan saat melihat ruang keluarga ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada tamu, _Okaa-sama_?—aku akan menyiapkan teh dulu" berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan mereka yang menatap Naruto dengan penuh selidik.

"Irina, apa kau sepikiran dengan ku?" gadis berambut coklat ini menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Rambut pirang, mata biru—dan itu tidak lazim bagi orang jepang, apa dia adalah 'bapa'?" Asami yang mendengarnya menngerutkan dahinya, heran.

"Naruto tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hal-hal suci sekalipun, bahkan ke geraha pun ia enggan!—dari dulu Naruto itu tidak mempunyai keimanan, atau kalian biasa menyebutnya _atheis_"

"Naruto, nama pemuda tadi?" Asami menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pandangan mereka kembali terarah pada Naruto yang meletakkan dua cangkit teh kepada mereka, lalu duduk di sofa kosong.

'_Ah…aku ingat!—mereka kan yang bertemu denganku saat aku mencari informasi di Vatican—uh..semoga mereka tidak mengingatku!'_

"Ada apa?—apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?—aku tahu aku ini tampan, dan hampir menjadi…" aura ungu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Kaa-san_" Issei dan Asia muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Issei. Selamat datang. Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?" Issei menatap tajam mereka, dan Naruto yang menikmati ramennya. Mata biru milik Narto menatap Issei dengan dalam…

'_Perasaan ini berasal dari mereka'_

"Lama tak jumpa, Issei-_kun_, apa kau ingat aku?" Irina menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sembari tersenyum cerah dengan manik violetnya memandang Issei dan Asia.

"Oi Issei, dia Irina!—gadis tomboi yang ada di dalam foto masa kecilmu" Naruto membuka suara setelah menghabiskan ramennya, lalu berdiri. Sebelah matanya berkedip ke arah Xenovia.

Mata coklat milik Xenovia melebar, ia sekarang tahu. Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang pernah ia tabrak di lorong Vatican.

'_Sial…mengapa aku memberi tahukannya?—hancur sudah!'_ dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

'_Kenapa ia menjadi iblis?—aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi'_ Irina bisa melihat, cairan bening akan keluar dari mata coklat indahnya.

"Eh…bukankah dia itu cowok?" Xenovia yang mendengar penuturan Issei, dengan cepat melihatnya dengan pandangan…aneh.

"Kau kasar sekali!"

"Itu biasa _Okaa-sama_, siapapun akan berpikir kalau Irina kecil adalah laki-laki, cara berpakaian mereka saja sama" Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan jaket orange kesayangannya.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, aku harus pergi dulu, jaa" menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian melompat dari atap ke atap.

…

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, gubernur?" si pirang dari jalan menatap seorang yang sedang memancing dengan 'penuh' kesabaran.

"Ku rasa tidak, _Neko-chan_"

"Aku ini laki _pedo-homo_, jika kau memanggilku seperti itu, akan kujadikan kulitmu sebagai kerupuk untuk makanan **Samael**" Azazel sang gubenur miskin dan mesum itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam, mengembangkan ke enam pasang sayapnya dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat.

"Heh, dengan setengah aura ku saja kau sudah seperti itu!—apalagi kalau aku mengeluarkan semuanya?" tersenyum mengejek, namun terdiam saat melihat sebuah besi tajam telah menggores pipinya.

"Heh, kalau saja bukan karna kakek tua itu, aku takkan mungkin takut dengan aura mu" mengepalkan tangannya erat, sampai terlihat urat yang menegang. Kakek tua, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, dengan kekuatan tak lazim bagi para iblis [Sacred Gear Canceller], sebuah kekuatan yang langsung menghilangkan kekuatan dari [Sacred Gear] jenis apapun itu. Dan Naruto bertarung menggunakan [Danger Longinus] miliknya, bahkan dalam mode [Balance Breaker] pun tak membuat luka padanya, kecuali saat dia memakai kekuatan [Rikudou] yang bisa membuat kakek tua itu, sedikit terluka. Sangat sedikit.

"Kakek tua? Siapa?"

"Putra Bintang Fajar, kau tahu siapa diakan?—orang tua bau tanah dengan tawa menjijikkan, yang bahkan membuat anak bayi menangis melihat wajahnya" dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, kakinya menghentak-hentak ke tanah seperti anak kecil, kesal.

"KAKEK TUA BANGSAAATTTT—KALAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI AKAN KUHANCURKAN TAWA MENJIJIKKAN MU ITU!" Azazel hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah _childish_ Naruto.

_'Putra Bintang Fajar?'_

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Lucifer itu?" walaupun syok, namun Azazel mencoba untuk tidak terlampau menampakkan expresinya.

"Ya, dan karna dia kekuatanku menghilang—karna dia pula, aku menjadi _Dragon Slayer_, dan karna ia pula aku mempunyai tujuan untuk menghancurkan wajah jeleknya!" mencoba untuk duduk, lalu menatap Azazel dengan kesal. Mengingat pertemuan dia dengan Rizevim, membuatnya kesal-kesal dan sangat kesal…

"Sepertinya kau sedang sial, _Neko-chan_" si pirang kembali mendelik ke arah Azazel. Kalau saja gagak satu ini berani memanggilnya kembali seperti itu, sebuah besi akan menancap ke kepala yang berisi hal-hal echi lainnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?—kalau bukan hal penting, aku akan pergi!"

"Aku lupa—hm…bagaimana kalau kau—ck, sudah pergi" menghela nafas lelah, lalu kembali memancing ikan di sungai yang anak kecilpun tahu, kalau tidak ada ikan.

…

BRAK

"_Buchou_…aku tidak akan melakukan kontrak dengan _pedo-homo_ itu lagi!—tidak akan!" Naruto memasuki ruangan klub tersebut dengan style yang sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, namun ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sona Sitri di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana ke dua kakak beradik ini kan mengambil keperjakaannya, namun tidak jadi karna si pirang kabur menggunakan lingkaran teleportasi.

Merinding saat melihat sang kekasih mengluarkan lidahnya, menjilat bibi chery miliknya sendiri. Pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat dua orang yang ia lihat tadi, rambut biru dengan sedikit _pony _bewarna hijau muda, dan seorang gadis dengan rambut coklatnya bergaya _twin tails_ menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa lagi?—bukannya kamu bisa menangani mereka?"

"Tetap saja kan?—kalau kau menolak permintaanku, aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku lagi ke dalam ruangan ini, selamanya!" dan untuk mendramatisir, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Tersarah kamu sajalah!" senyuman mengembang dari mulutnya, mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat sekuat tenaga, ingin memeluk sang buchou…

PELUK

Namun gadis berambut biru dengan _pony_ hijau muda itu menghalangi aksi si pirang, manjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan Naruto, bahkan membalas pelukan si pirang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Xenovia?" mencoba melepas pelukannya, namun gadis itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah ini sudah jadi takdir kita 'Bapa'?—hanya saja sekarang kamu menjadi iblis"

"Oe oe, mana ada yang seperti itu?—semakin membuat kepalaku pusing saja!" Issei berkomentar sambil memegang kepala coklatnya.

"…" not responding.

'_Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir'_

"Apa maksudmu Xenovia?—mana mungkin iblis itu adalah 'Bapa'?" Irina menyilangkan ke dua tangannya membentuk huruf 'X' dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?—mata biru, rambut pirang. Apa kamu tidak menyadari itu semua?—dan perkataanya _'Jika kalian datang ke Jepang dan bertemu denganku, aku akan mentraktir kalian ramen, janji!'_ dan menurut analisaku, dia sangat menyukai ramen, saat kita bertemu dengannya kemarin bukankah dia memakan lima mangkok ramen instan?—jadi dia adalah 'Bapa'!" sambil mengelus dagunya, mengeluarkan opini yang ada di dalam kepala birunya, dan diakhiri dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, menjadikan dia cocok jika memainkan peran sebagai 'Shelock Holmes'.

'_Ingatannya sangat tajam'_

Naruto membawa tangannya mengelur surai milik Xenovia, lalu melepaskan pelukan gadis biru itu dari tubuhnya.

"Oke oke, sesuai janjiku dulu, aku akan mentraktir kalian ramen, masakan para dewa" matanya bersinar saat memikirkan 'berapa mangkok lagi yang akan berakhir di perutku?'

"Maniak ramen"

Sesaat pemuda ini akan meninggalkan ruangan, telponnya berdering.

"Moshi moshi"

'**Kemari cepat gaki!—aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menenangkan anakku'**

"Kenapa harus aku _kuso kitsune_?"

'**Dia dari tadi terus memanggil namamu bocah. '**_**Naru-nii aku merindukanmu!'**_**, apa kau mendengarnya?'**

"Grr, sialan kau rubah-takut-istri, aku banyak urusan, bisa lain kali saja?"

'**Cepat bocah!—Kunou sudah mau menghancurkan taman belakang'**

"Oe oe…kenapa aku yang harus menghentikannya?"

'**Cepat kemari!—nggak pakai lama!—dan jika kau sudah sampai, kau harus mengekstrak senjutsu milik Kunou—ce..waaa—jangan yang itu Konou-**_**chan**_**, nanti ibumu bisa marah—cepat kemari!'**

TUT TUT TUT

"Ck rubah bau tanah, seenak otak udangnya saja menyuruhku ke sana"

"Ada apa Naru?" Akeno menatap Naruto kawatir.

"Aku harus segera ke Kyoto, kalau tidak kota itu bisa hancur dalam semalam—dasar rubah" mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir bewarna merah dengan motif yang aneh, dan perlahan lingkaran sihir tersebut naik ke atas, membat tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

"Sepertinya janjinya akan ku pertanggung jawabkan saat aku pulang dari Kyoto, _mendokusei_ _nee_" dan akhirnya tubuh si pirang ini hilang seluruhnya, meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya, heran.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini!"

…

…

…

Baru saja sampai di Kyoto, surganya orang Jepang. Kuil kinkaku, tempat tinggal para _Yokou_ suadah hampir tidak terbentuk lagi. Pepohonan yang dulunya rindang, sekarang habis tertebang, rumah para _Yokou_ juga hampir mengalami rusak parah.

Dari jauh ia terus mendengar…

'_Onii-chan~~~ Kunou merindukanmu!'_

Menghela nafas lelah. Mengirimkan energy sihir yang ia punya ke kaki, lalu melompat dan berlari dari rumah ke rumah.

Dan…melebarkan matanya saat melihat istana tempat tingal Yasaka _no Kyuubi_ hampir rata dengan tanah.

'_Mengerikkan'_ meneguk ludah kental ke dalam tenggorokan yang menyalurkan ludah kental tersebut ke lambung yang berisi berbagai asam dan enzim untuk pencernaan.

Merasakan aura yang sangat dikenal, Rubah-tua-takut-istri ini—panggilan Naruto—mengalihkan pada pendatang yang melompati rumah per rumah.

"Kunou, Naruto telah datang!—lampiaskan ke dia!" menuruti perkataan sang ayah, Kunou, gadis cilik dengan rambut dan mata yang indah, lebih inah dari pada cakrawala dunia.

"_Onii-chan_" dengan kekuatan yang di milikinya, anak dari pasangan _Kyuubi_ ini melompat ke arah Naruto yang sedang melompati rumah. Rambut pirang yang hampir mendekati warna orange ini berkibar di hembus oleh angin, mata hijau _emerald_nya bersinar terang.

PELUK

Dari tadi ia terus menjadi sasaran seorang untuk di peluk, dimulai dari Xenovia—ok, itu kesalahannya—dan sekarang Kunou?—apa feromon miliknya terlalu merangsang para gadis?.

Bisa jadi.

…

"Jadi…" tangan milik pemuda pirang ini mengelus kepala orange milik Kunou yang bersandar di dadanya. Ekor rubah milik Kunou sesekali mengelus daerah-terlarang milik si pirang, mencoba memprovokasi pemuda dengan mata biru ini untuk membangkitkan libido yang ia pendam.

"Ugh…jangan Kunou!—kau masih kecil" Naruto mencoba menahan nafsu kucing yang _hypersexs_, batangan yang berada di dalam celananya sudah menegang sedari tadi, saat Kunou dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah yang memerahnya, duduk di pangkuan si pirang dan menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya ke batangan Naruto.

'_Dari mana anak ini tahu cara membangkitkan libidoku?—sialan kalian berdua, melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di hadapan anak kecil'_

Kurama dan Yasaka hanya memalingkan wajah mereka saat mata biru itu menatap mereka dengan tajam, setajam silet-?-.

"Naruto hanya kau yang bisa menyerap_ senjutsu_ milik Kunou" Kurama membuka suara, dan dengan wajah memerah menatap sang istri yang menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Sexs_!—kau harus melakukan hubungan _sexs_ dengan Kunou!—sial, kenapa harus dengan bocah bau kencur ini?" Naruto memandang kosong ke arah Kunou yang tersenyum menggodanya, ekor rubah milik Kunou sekali lagi mengelus selangkangan milik Naruto yang semakin mengeras. Fantasi liar mendominasi otak minim pengetahuannya.

"Aku bisa menjadi lolicom dong?—k-kau gila!—Kunou masih kecil, dan-dan…" membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti membuat pewarna alami keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tenang saja!—kami sudah membekali Kunou dengan 'ilmu' ketika akan menghadapi 'hal-ini', jadi kau tidak perlu repot nantiny" seakan membenarkan perkatann sang ayah, tangan mungil milik Kunou 'membelai' selangkangan milik Naruto, dan sedikit memberikan tekanan pada 'batangan' Naruto, menyulut api nafsu milik kucing satu ini.

"Aku bukan lolicom!—aku bukan lolicom!—aku buka…" perkataannya terhenti saat tangan milik Kunou menyusup masuk ke dalam celana jeans miliknya, memegang batangan milik si pirang dengan tekanan yang agak kuat.

"Kalian orang tua yang terburuk!" mata biru itu menatap sepasang suami-istri yang tersenyum polos ke arahnya.

"Kita ada urusan lain, kita pergi dulu ya, jaa" berdiri dari sofa tersebut, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu, namun sebelum pintu tertutup…

"Jangan kasar ya Naru!—Kunou itu masih kecil, jadi kamu harus lembut ya!" dan selanjutnya tangan mulus milik Yasaka itu menutup pintu dengan lembut, dan tak lupa berkedip dulu pada Naruto dan bibir chreynya mengulas sebuah senyuman…mesum.

**LIME (LOLI LIME!—NGGAK TAHAN BOLEH DI SKIP)**

Kunou yang sudah dari tadi menahan hawa nafsu akibat kelebihan _senjutsu_, merangkak ke arah Naruto yang tersudut di depan pintu, telinga rubah bewarna orange tersebut bergerak-gerak dengan aktif, dan ekor rubah miliknya berkibar layaknya bendera yang terkena angin.

"_O-nii-chan~_" Suara menggoda milik Kunou begitu menggoda dan sensual menggetarkan relung hati Naruto.

"Ku-ku-Kunou kamu bercanda kan?—ka-kamu ma-masih kecil lo, ja-ja-jadi…" mencoba membuat sihir teleportasi, namun gagal karna Kurama sudah membuat ruangan ini menjadi ruang kedap sihir.

"KALIAN ORANG TUA YANG TERBURUK YANG KU KENALLL!"

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS PUJIANNYA NARUTOOO!"

…

Mata _emerald_ milik Kunou itu muncul dengan cepat di depan mata birunya, menatap sayu si pirang dengan kedua mata indahnya. Bibirnya menjulur, lalu menjilat pipi yang dihiasi dengan _whisker_ tersebut.

"_Nyuu~~O-nii-chan~ manis_" lidah milik gadis cilik ini bergerak ke arah dagu, lalu naik ke bibir milik si pirang ini.

CUM

Ke dua bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan lidah milik Kunou mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut si pirang.

SLRUPP

Lidah mereka beradu, Kunou mendominasi permainan lidah mereka berdua, lalu menelan saliva milik Naruto. Tangan yang tadinya diam, perlahan masuk ke dalam baju kaos yang di pakai oleh si pirang ini, mengelus dada milik si pirang dengan tangan yang ia tumbuhi bulu selembut sutra, lalu perlahan turun ke perut dan berhenti di titip vital rangsangan setiap lelaki.

Tangan berbalut bulu selembut sutra tersebut mengelus 'rudal' milik pemuda bermata biru ini dengan sangat lembut, menyalut libido si pirang ini agar mencapai tahap 'MAX'.

Kunou sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat kakak tercintanya ini tertutup oleh _pony_ pirang tersebut, tangan tan milik pemuda itu naik ke punggung mungilnya, perlahan turun mengelus punggung milik gadis cilik ini, dan perlahan turun ke belahan pantat milik putri cantik ini.

BOING

"Ahh…" tangan milik pemuda pirang ini beralih ke lubang imut dan kecil milik gadis cilik ini, mengeluslan tangan tan miliknya di lubang tersebut.

Kaki yang berbalut kimono dengan motif bunga sakura itu gemetaran menahan berat badannya.

"AHHH…." Tubuhnya menegang saat tangan milik Naruto menyentuh 'biji-kacang' yang namanya kalau tidak salah menurut buku yang rubah ini baca—klotoris?—kimoris?—entahlah, ia lupa.

'_Aku hanya perlu membuatnya 'keluar' lalu aku bisa kabur dari situasi ini, fufufufu'_ dan seperti itulah rencana dari _lolicom_ satu ini. Jari telunjuk dan tengah milik Naruto memencet _klitoris_ yang di dalamnya terdapat ribuan saraf sensitive bagi kaum perempuan. Agar membuat rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar, si pirang mengalirkan listrik yang ia peroleh dari pedang tipis yang bisa mengendalikan listik, Kiba.

"Ahh…ahh..ahhhhh, le-lebih ce-cepat _Onii-chan_" menuruti permintaan sanga gadis, listrik di jarinya di tambah dan membentuk sebuah rotasi putaran, menyentuhkannya ke dekat klitoris tadi.

"A-aku- ke-kel..uhh" dan manik _emerald_ itu tertutup oleh peti pembungkus yang di sebut kelopak.

"Kenapa cara ini tidak terpikir sebelumnya?" mengeluarkan ekor kucing miliknya, lalu tangan tan tersebut di letakkan ke kepala Kunou, dan mengangkat tangan tersebut. Hasilnya aura bewarna hijau keluar dari dalam tubuh Kunou.

"Ck…kalian orang tua terkejam dan terbengis yang pernah ku ketahui"

**LIME END (JELEK YA?—SAYA TIDAK CUKUP MESUM^^)**

Perlahan rona merah yang ada di kulit putih milik Kunou menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah damai dan tenang, serta natural milik gadis imut ini. Dengkuran terdengar dari mulut mungilnya, membuat sebuah senyuman bertengger di mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin menodai gadis kecil dan suci seperti ini" tangannya mengelus kepala berbalut mahkota orange itu, sebelum keluar dari kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu ke-lolicim-an Naruto.

…

"Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya tampa _sexs_?" Kurama—nama rubah-bau-tanah itu—menatap Naruto dengan mata merah miliknya.

"Aku memasukkan _senjutsu_ milikku, lalu menariknya kembali dan otomatis _senjutsu_ milik Kunou akan tertarik keluar, dan KALIAN ORANG TA TERBURUK!" entah berapa kali lagi si pirang ini akan berkata demikian di depan kedua pasangan rubah ini?.

"Syukurlah!—aku tak jadi mendapat menantu seperti mu" sembari mengelus dada, namun gerakan tersebut terhenti saat sebuah aura mengintemidasinya, membuat Kurama terdiam. Sebenarnya yang mempunyai ide ini adalah istrinya, Yasaka, namun karna pemuda bermata biru ini memiliki cara lain dalam menyerap _senjutsu_ membuatnya harus menahan kekecewaan dan meneguk kembali ludahnya yang kental.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi!—aku mempunyai firasat buruk" berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengaktifkan lingkaran teleportasi…

"Naruto…" memandang Kurama dengan alis sebelah terangkat…

"Jangan lepas kendali!" dan expresi bingung menjadi yang mereka lihat sebelum dia menghilang dari ke dua pasangan ini.

"Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu?" Yasaka bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Dunia akan hancur jika dia lepas kendali, karna dia adalah anak dari…" Yasaka membesarkan matanya. Mata hijaunya mentap Kurama dengan syok…

"Kau berbohong?—ini tidak lucu sama sekali!—dia merupakan titisan dari sosok tersebut?—ini akan menjadi kiamat jika dia lapas kendali" keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. Dia sangat mengenal sosok tersebut, sosok yang bisa mengendalikan dunia beserta isinya jika dia mau. Sosok yang hanya patuh pada tuhan, makhluk pertama yang diciptakan oleh tuhan dan dia adalah….

…

…

…

Menatap pertarungan yang terjadi dari dalam kubah tersebut, Vali Lucifer menyeringai lebar saat melihat 'Kucing-naga-merah-putih' muncul dari balik lingkarang sihir teleportasi.

…

"Sona, apa yang terjadi?—ke-kenapa mereka seperti ini?" bocah pirang ini melebarkan matanya syok, melihat teman-temannya terluka parah. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib telah pingsan semua, dan yang masih tersisa hanya Xenovia.

"Oe apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi ke Kyoto?—Sona jawab aku!—JAWAB AKU SONA!" untuk pertama kalinya mereka terkejut dengan si pirang berteriak ke arah Sona, dan jujur Sona takut ketika Naruto membentaknya, tapi ia tahu alasan semua ini.

"Sona—beritahu aku, kumohon!" mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas bumi Kuoh Academy, dia melihat sesosok _Da-tenshi_ dengan senyuman yang menurut Naruto menjijikkan.

"—aku tahu-aku tahu-aku tahu!" tripel aku-tahu di lontarkan dari mulutnya dengan pandangan kosong, darah hitam entah dari mana asalnya keluar dari tubuh si pirang, menodai rambut pirang secerah matahari miliknya.

"Sona buka _kekkai-_nya!" namun Sona tidak menuruti perkataan Naruto, dia masih tetap memepertahankan _kekkai_ milik kelompoknya.

"Aku mengerti—jika tidak bisa dinegosiasikan, maka aku akan menghancurkannya!" Sona menahan air mata melihat kehampaan yang di alami kekasihnya ini. Melihat sang kekasih berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pertarungan dan _kekkai_ tersebut hancur ketika Naruto mendekat.

"Hohoho, ada tamu ya?" suara menjijikkan tersangkut ke daun telinga dan dengan cepat masuk dan melantun ke gendang telinganya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" darah hitam itu bertambah banyak, melumuri hamir ½ tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?—tentu saja karna perang!—dengan terbunuhnya adik Maou maka perang akan muncul kembali hahahaha"

"Perang?—jika kau ingin perang, maka aku akan akan mengabulkannya"

"**Syair Kebangkitan**"

**[Aku adalah seorang yang akan bangkit]**

**[Menjadi sosok penghancur bagi dunia]**

**[Titisan dewi ilusi yang menguasai cakrawala]**

**[Pintalah pengampunan dalam ilusi sesungguhnya!]**

"**HANCURLAH DALAM ILUSI PEMUSNAH DUNIA!**"

Darah hitam tersebut menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu menghilang dan menampakkan seorang dengan rambut hitam jabrik miliknya, dan mata hitam _onix_ tersebut menatap Kokabiel yang ketakutan.

Langit kota Kuoh menjadi merah darah, seluruh kota terbalik dengan gedung pencakar langit berada di atas dan Kokabiel berada di bawah

Dibelakang Naruto terdapat ribuan prajurit lengkap dengan senjata mereka, dan di belakang Kokabiel juga terdapat pasukan yang tak kalah banyaknya.

"**Aku memberikan apa yang kau mau, dan yang ku mau dari mu hanyalah nyawamu**" Prajurit Naruto tersebut menyerang Kokabiel, namun ketika ingin terbang ia sadar bahwa dia terikat dengan posisi membentuk huruf 'X'.

Dari luar Sona tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata, Naruto saat ini menatap Kokabiel dengan pandangan kosong, serta Kokabiel yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Sinar terang keluar dari tubuh Kokabiel dan perlahan sinar tersebut hilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya tubuh Kokabiel.

**Kokabiel Kalah**

Namun darah hitam tersebut masih menyebar dan ketika hampir menyentuh Sona cs dan Rias cs, darah tersebut seperti di tarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat…

"_Ketiga : Darah naga yang ada padamu adalah segel tak terlihat untuk mencegah bangkitnya dirimu bila belum saatnya…ilusi neraka yang menjadi kekuatanmu sesungguhnya merupakan warisan dari ibumu._

Perlahan darah hitam itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, rambut yang tadinya hitam perlahan kembali menjadi pirang cerah, mata hitam kelam itu menghilang dan kembali menjadi biru yang menenangkan.

Tubuhnya oleng, lalu terjatuh, namun sebelum mencapai tanah. Sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata seindah batu _onix_ menangkap tubuhnya dengan tangan yang mempunyai kulit tampa cacat sedikitpun.

"Kebangkitanmu tidak akan lama lagi…Naruto" dengan sangat pelan, sang wanita membaringkan Naruto di tanah tersebut, lalu mengelus kepala pirangnya.

"_Okaa-chan_" belaiannya terhenti saat si pirang mengigau, senyuman yang indah bertengger di mulut _chery_-nya.

"_Kaa-san_ akan selalu berada di sampingmu…Naruto" dan wanita tersebut menghilang di gelap malam, meninggalkan Naruto yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan air mata.

Sona dan kelompoknya hanya bingung menatap kejadian kedatangan wanita yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Dan

Itu merupakan pilihan kedua.

Sosok wanita yang dulunya datang ke hadapan Naruto, menawarkan tiga pilihan untuk petualangan berikutnya.

Dengan memilih pilihan ke tiga, namun karna kekuatan dari pilihan ketiga disegel oleh Putra Bintang Fajar, menjadikan kekuatan dari pilihan ke dua menjadi miliknya.

Seorang ibu pasti tidak akan membuat anaknya menderita, bukan?

Dan dia adalah ibu kandung dari Naruto Uzumaki.

Wanita pemberi pilihan

**Tsukoyomi no megami** sang dewi bulan penguasa ilusi.

TBC

**Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Jangan terlalu bingung dengan kedatangan wanita itu!—jika kalian membaca dari chapter 1 kan ada wanita cantik yang memberikan pilihan ke Naruto? Dan itu adalah ibu dari Naruto sendiri, dan entah kenapa saya sangat tertarik dengan beberapa dewi.**

**So~~chapi depan mungkin akan agak lama, di riview ya!.**

**Entah kenapa saya kurang 'ngeh' dengan fic The Last Nikuya Clan.**

**Apa itu fic boleh saya hapus dan saya gantikan dengan fic fandom Naruto+Akame ga kill?—atau saya biarkan saja?.**

**Jujur, kalau ide itu bukan Natural, cerita kedepannya akan sangat susah untuk bisa saya lanjutkan.**

**Jadi bagaimana pilihan kalian? Lanjut or not?**

**Akira no Rinnengan out~**


	10. Chapter 9

**The legend of Holy Cat Dragon**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x Harem.

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Canon, OC, OOC, And Etc.

Chapter 9

_Kenapa?—kenapa?—kenapa?—kenapa mereka selalu memberi perhatian mereka pada 'dia'?—sedangkan aku hanya dianggap tidak ada. Setiap hari bertemankan sebuah ayunan dan serigala, hanya itu yang menjadikan hariku sedikit bahagia._

_Mereka selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada mereka, dan aku,-aku mungkin hanya menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagian mereka.—apa aku ini pantas dilahirkan?—apa aku ini pantas hidup?—apa aku ini pantas? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu akan hal itu._

"_Okaa-chan, kita main lagi ya!"_

"_Hm…tunggu sebentar ya!"_

_Perkataan yang membuat hati rapuh itu kembali terdengar oleh gendang telingaku. Memegang erat tali ayunan yang dibuatkan oleh salah satu serigala sahabatku adalah hal yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghilang perasaan ini. Aku tahu-aku tahu kalau aku ini adalah anak dewi ilusi yang kekuatannya sangat dahsyat, tapi aku ini adalah anak yang menginginkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari orang tua—tapi mereka—apa aku ini bagi mereka?—batu sandungan?—serangga hama?—atau…aib?._

_TES TES_

_Lagi, liquid bening keluar dari mata kusam ini entah untuk keberapa kalinya._

_JILAT_

_Aku tersenyum—serigala ini sangat mengerti perasaanku, mengelus bulu putih milik hewan suci ini adalah hal yang sering kulakukan untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan hatiku._

"_Arigatou Tenro-chan" menyentuhkan hidungku pada hidung serigala suci ini membuat suatu sensasi seperti yang kuharapkan selama ini, dan ekor putih halusnya bergerak kesenangan dan sesekali menyentuhkan bulu yang mirip gulali kapas itu ke kulitku._

"_Nyuu Nyuu~~" suara imutnya membuatku senyumanku sedikit melebar, dan tanganku kubawa untuk mengeluar bulu seputih saljunya._

"_ITTEI…OKAA-CHANNN" tangisan itu membuatku perhatianku teralihkan ke 'dia'. Kubawa kakiku dan ku ayunkan tanganku menuju sumber suara, dan di sana kulihat 'dia' memegag lututnya yang berdarah, mungkin karna perasaanku sebagai seorang kakak masih melekat dalam hati, jadi ku putuskan untuk menolongnya._

_Dan saat aku akan menyentuhnya…_

"_Astaga!—apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu, Hotaru?" jeritan ibuku membuat perhatianku teralihkan kepadanya._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apapun Okaa-sama, aku hanya ing…"_

_PLAK_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku ditampar oleh ibuku sendiri yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia yang penuh dengan hal-hal misteri._

"_Pergi dan renungkan perbuatanmu!—aku tak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kamu dimaafkan oleh Ama!" aku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak ada kosa kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutku, semuanya sudah terkunci secara otomatis ketika ibuku menamparku._

"_Aku mengerti!" aku mengerti—sangat mengerti kalau aku ini tidak diharapkan oleh ibuku. Aku mengerti kalau aku ini hanya menjadi beban antara timbangan yang disebut keluarga. Aku mengerti kalau aku ini hanya menjadi gunting pemotong tali keluarga ini._

_Aku beranjak meninggalkan ibuku yang sedang mengobati adikku dengan telaten dan extra hati-hati. Beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang selama ini menjadi sandaranku._

_Duduk kembali di ayunan tersebut adalah hal yang sering kulakukan beberapa tahun ini. Tenro melompat dan duduk di pangkuanku, serta ekor putihnya mengelus pipiku yang penuh dengan air mata._

"_Tenro…maaf jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi serigala betina yang cantik, maaf jika aku tidak bisa melihat anakmu kelak, maaf jika aku tidak ada di sisimu lagi mulai besok, maaf, maaf, maaf" sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi menuju kehidupan berikutnya, reinkarnasi adalah jalan yang akan kupilih sekarang ini._

"_Nyuu~?" mata kuning milik Tenro menatapku dengan bingung, lalu melebar…_

"_NYUU NYUU NYUU~~~" cakar milik Tenro menggores tangaku dan pipiku, membuatku sedikit kesakitan, seakan keputusanku ini adalah hal yang tabu baginya._

"_Maafkan aku Tenro" aku meletakkan tanganku di atas kepalanya, dan memasukkan energy yang kupunya untuk menidurkan hewan kesayangaku, sahabat yang selalu menjadi tempatku untuk berbagi kesedihan._

"_Ho-ta-ru ja-ng-an ti-ng-gal-kan a-ku" dan tak lama kemudian Tenro masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya._

…

"_Apa kau yakin?" pria di depanku ini selalu menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-berkali, dan membuatku sedikit bosan._

"_Ya…dan jangan bertanya lagi!"_

_Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah dunia putih, White World._

…

…

_Aku, Amaterasu no megami, hanya bisa menatap kejadian di depanku ini dengan syok. Onii-chan yang selama ini ingin kugapai, ditampar oleh tangan ibu yang sudah memperlihatkan dunia ini kepada kami._

_Dia melebarkan matanya, cairan yang melambangkan kesedihan itu hampir keluar dari mata biru indahnya. Luka yang ada di lututku ini tak ada artinya lagi bagiku, hatiku lebih sakit ketika melihat Onii-chan dimarahi seperti ini, padahal ini hanya kesalahanku, karna kesalahanku aku mendapatkan luka seperti ini._

_Ingin kupegang tangannya ketika ia membalikkan badan, lalu memeluknya. Namun tanganku hanya bisa menggai kehampaan yang tidak apan pernah bisa tersentuh oleh tangaku ini._

"_Onii…" entah kenapa, suara ku tidak bisa keluar dari mulut ini._

…

_Aku sangat kawatir, hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Onii-chan belum juga kembali ke rumah. Okaa-chan hanya diam saja, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, namun aku tahu kalau Okaa-chan juga sangat kawatir. "OKaa-chan, aku pergi sebentar" aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon tempat di mana ayunan yang selalu diduduki oleh Onii-chan setiap hari._

_Namun yang kulihat hanya ayunan kosong, dan di depannya ada hewan suci yang selalu bersama Onii-chan. Kubelai bulu putih halus miliknya, dan ia perlahan membuka matanya…_

"_Kamu tidak ap…ITTAII" aku tak tahu kenapa, namun setelah serigala ini membuka matanya lalu ia menggigit tanganku, dan menatapku marah, benci, kecewa, dan…aku tidak tahu tatapannya itu._

"_GRRRRRRR" serigala ini menggeram ke arahku lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang sedikit kesakitan._

_Dan…_

_Aku tahu kenapa serigala suci ini marah padaku setelah aku kembali ke rumah dan melihat Okaa-chan tertunduk lemah di lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan terisak pilu._

_Onii-chan pergi meninggalkan kami—Onii-chan pergi meninggalkan kami ketempat di mana yang tidak bisa kugapai lagi…_

_REINKARNASI_

_Onii-chan pergi ke tempat penjaga sumur reinkarnasi, lalu masuk ke dalam sumurnya dan selanjutnya…ia tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sini._

…

_Aku berada di kamar Onii-chan, menghirup aroma bantal yang terdapat bau Onii-chan yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa rindu dan kesedihannku. Perhatianku teralihkan ke sebuah buku yang teradapat di atas meja, meraih bukunya lalu aku membaca halaman pertama…_

'_**Apa aku ini pantas di lahirkan?—kenapa Okaa-sama selalu memberi perhatian lebih ke adikku?—apa aku ini hanya menjadi penggangu?—kenapa aku selalu iri ketika melihat mereka bersenang-senang dan aku hanya menjadi batu sandungan bagi kehidupan mereka?—aku tahu kalau aku ini adalah anak dari dewi yang kuat, namun aku ini hanya seorang anak yangmenginginkan perhatian dari sosok yang disebut orang tua**__'_

_Aku tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan air mataku, apa aku ini merebut kebahagian Onii-chan?—aku membalik halaman catatan yang ditinggalkan Onii-chan…_

'_**Lagi—ketika aku ingin mengajak Okaa-sama bermain, beliau hanya mengabaikanku dan memilih adikku. Aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku, setiap malam aku selalu merenungkan kesalahan tersebut dan aku tidak ingat kalau aku melakukannya'**_

_Aku melihat kalau tulisan selanjutnya meluber, kemungkinan Onii-chan menangis saat menulisnya, dan aku juga menangis ketika membaca catatan ini._

_Entah kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat mendera hatiku…aku selalu cemburu melihat Onii-chan bisa berteman dekat dengan hewan-hewan suci berbagai jenis, sedangkan aku tidak.—tapi yang paling sakit di sini adalah Onii-chan, dan aku merebut kebahagiaan yang dia harapkan itu dari Okaa-chan._

_Aku menutup buku yang tadi kubaca, lalu membawanya tidur—biarkan saja sekali ini aku tidur di kamar kakakku untuk sekarang, mencoba menghirup aroma citrus yang melekat di tempat tidurnya._

…

…

…

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, kedua kakak beradik ini membuka mata saat sesuatu menyentuh indra sensitive mereka…

Air keluar dari kedua mata yang memiliki warna yang indah dan menyejukkan tersebut. Ia tak tahan dengan semua memory yang ingin ia lupakan kembali ke permukaan.

Naruto Uzumaki menyentuh dada kirinya yang sakit. Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping dan melihat sosok gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya, menggeser tangan tersebut dengan sangat lembut, agar tidak membangunkan sang empunya tangan, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

…

Membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin yang menyejukkan, menghilangkan bekas air mata yang keluar sewaktu ia tidur. Manatap wajahnya sendiri di kaca yang ada di depannya, lalu mengusap tiga pasang _whisker_ yang ada di masing-masing pipinya.

"Jadi Tenro, kau yang melakukan ini padaku?—aku anggap ini hadiah"

…

Saat kembali ke kamarnya, ia melihat Sona sedang mengucek matanya, membuat sedikit senyuman bertengger di bibirnya.

"Sudah bangun?" pertanyaan retorik dari Naruto membuat perhatian Sona teralihkan ke pemuda pirang yang sedang memakai pakaian sekolah yang biasanya.

PELUK

Sona menghambur ke pelukan Naruto dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, dan terisak di pelukan pemda pirang ini.

"Maaf maaf kalau aku membuatmu kawatir, Sona" gadis keturunan Sitri tersebut menggeleng dengan cepat di dalam pelukan pemuda bermata biru ini.

(Ruang Makan)

Keluarga Hyodou sedang menikmati acara makan mereka, ditemani oleh Rias, Asia, dan Sona.

"Hey Naruto, dikelas ada murid baru lo, cantik dan baik" Issei si pemilik [Boosted Gear] membuka suaranya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan aktivitasnya dari memakan ramen menjadi menatap pemuda berambut coklat ini.

"Siapa? Awww" dan kakinya diinjak oleh Sona Sitri. Cemburu

…

(Kelas)

Pemuda berambut pirang ini menatap bingung pada kerumungan lelaki dari berbagai kelas di mejanya.

"Apa yang ada di sana Issei?"

"Murid baru itu duduk di bangkumu, kau tahulah, dia itu sangat cantik dan aku menginginkan dia menjadi haremku" dan Issei mengucapkannya dengan mata berbinar.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumangan murid tersebut, lalu pemuda pirang ini berhenti ketika seseorang menyenggolnya.

"Bisa kalian minggir?—aku ingin duduk, dan tolong jangan membuatku emosi karna aku baru sembuh" dan wajah mereka pucat ketika suara Naruto, lalu memberi jalan untuk Naruto.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mata biru indah ini bertemu dengan mata hitam _onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan syok.

"K-kau…" gadis pemilik mata hitam indah itu kembali dari kesadarannya, lalu dengan cepat menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Naruto yang masih dalam mode 'syok'.

"Kenapa-kenapa- kenapa- kenapa- kenapa- kenapa" tangan mungil siswi baru memukul pelan dadanya, lalu terisak.

"Kenapa?" melihat siswi baru ini menangis di pelukannya, membuat sisi kakaknya keluar, lalu membawa tangannya untuk membalas pelukan siswi berambut hitam ini.

Murid baru ini kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi ke dada pemuda berambut pirang.

"EHEM" sebuah deheman membuat perhatian mereka, murid baru ini buru-buru melepas pelukan rindunya dari pemuda pirang ini.

Issei hanya melongo dengan mata melotot akan kehampaan melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya cemburu, sedangkan anggota trio mesum lainnya menangis gaje, dan melemparkan sumpah serampah yang selalu terlontar dari mulut mereka…

"TERKUTUK KALIAN PARA ORANG TAMPAN!"

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ketua Osis yang merangkap sebagai kekasih pemuda bermata biru ini menatap pemegang nama Uzumaki itu dengan tajam, dan matanya sedikit berair.

"So-Sona, i-ini ti-tidak se-seperti yang ka-kamu pikirkan" rasa bersalah mulai menguasai Naruto, namun apa ini salah?—seorang 'kakak' memeluk adiknya?—entahlah, bisa jadi itu juga salah menurut pandangan mata ungu milik Sona.

"Bisa jelaskan Uzumaki-_san_?" mata ungu milik Sona menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya…

"_Summimasen_, tapi aku ini adalah adiknya Hotaru-_nii, _namaku Amate Rasu, salam kenal" menunjukkan sedikit senyumannya, namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak enak menyebut Naruto sebagai kakak. Dia hanya bisa membuat Naruto menderita dari dulu, dan dia muncul tampa sepengetahuan pemuda di depannya ini dan mengaku adiknya.

Sona mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Nama kekasihnya adalah Naruto, bukan Hotaru. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengambil nafas…

"Maaf, sepertinya kamu salah orang!—aku adalah Naruto, Na-ru-to dan aku bukan orang yang kamu kenal, aku sendiri juga tidak mengenalmu" dia berpikir, lebih baik ia tak terjebak dalam hantu bayangan masa lalu, itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit dan lebih parahnya ia akan terjebak dalam ilusi kehancuran.

"_Onii-chan_, apa ya-yang ka-kam…" dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, jujur kalau pemuda di depannya ini marah ia lebih memilih untuk dipukul, ditampar, apapun—asal jangan mengabaikannya saja.

"Namaku itu Na-Ru-To U-Zu-Ma-Ki—bukan Ho-Ta-Ry seperti yang kamu katakan Ra-Su-_san_" dengan berbagai penekanan disetiap katanya, dan memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan kaki mengehentak-hentak ke tanah pertanda ia kesal.

Amaterasu memegang kerah baju Naruto, lalu membawa Naruto mengahadap langsung ke wajah cantiknya…

"Apapun—apapun akan kuterima, asal _Onii-chan_ mau memaafkanku, tapi kumohon jangan mengabaikanku!" tangan mungilnya memukul pelan dada Naruto dan dia juga menyundulkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda pirang ini.

"Apa drama siang ini sudah berakhir?—kamu tahu, kalau aku ini baru sembuh, dan dari tadi aku selalu berdiri, bisa melepaskanku dan membiarkanku untuk duduk?!" permintaan yang seperti perintah terdengar di telinga milik Amaterasu, membuat gadis ini sakit, lalu dengan spontan melepas pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Maaf kalau aku salah orang" apa ini yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya dulu?—diabaikan olehnya dan ibunya?—apa karna itu kakanya memilih jalur renikarnasi dan pergi selamanya dari kehidupan dewanya?—dan semua pikiran tersebut membaur dan membuat hatinya dilanda rasa perih yang sangat hebat.

Namun, apapun yang dirasakan oleh Amaterasu kali ini, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa hawa kesedihan menyelimuti paras ayu sang dewi matahari. Menurut Naruto ini yang terbaik, biarlah masa lalu menjadi masa lalu dan masa sekarang harus ia jalani untuk masa depan, tetapi di balik wajah polos dan kesal yang sekarang ia gunakan tersemat ribuan jarum mematikan yang siap menusuk dirinya sendiri dari dalam.

Tapi ini yang terbaik'kan?

…

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Suara ribut dan siap menghancurkan telinga milik Naruto terdengar akibat perebutan Issei oleh Rias dan Asia—Sejak kapan perawan suci ini menjadi agresif ?—dan dia hanya mampu menutup telinga dengan _earphone_ sambil melihat langit biru yang menjadi cermin bagi laut ini.

Mata birunya menerwang jauh, mencoba membuka setiap memory yang masih belum dibuka oleh program ingatan miliknya. Matanya tertutup untuk sementara dan saat mata itu kembali terbuka…air mata kembali keluar dari cahaya penerang bagi benda yang seringkali disebut mata.

Kenapa ia harus mengingat masa lalunya?—ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya, jadi ia tak ingin teringat akan kehidupan pertamanya. Kenapa adiknya harus muncul dan bersekolah yang sama dengannya?—pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan kembali terbuka oleh program ingatannya—kehidupan yang sungguh merepotkan.

…

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membuatnya ketakutan—seorang wanita datang dan langsung memeluknya dari arah belakang—membuat semua murid yang bersekolah di Kouh Academi melihatnya.

"Lepas—kumohon!" air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata birunya. Namun bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan pelukan sang wanita bertambah erat setiap detiknya.

"Tidak—Kaa-san merindukanmu" _liquid_ bening tadi sudah mengalir dari kristal biru miliknya, tangan yang tadinya memegang tas sudah tidak memegang apapun lagi. Tangan, bahu, dan kakinya bergetar menahan gejolak kesedihan yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Memfokuskan kekuatan pada kakinya, ia—Naruto—dengan cepat memberontak dan melepaskan dari pelukan sang ibu, lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya bisa menenangkan diri—meninggalkan sang dewi yang terdiam membisu.

…

Semua ora—iblis yang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib hanya dapat terdiam melihat kacaunya Naruto saat ini—laki dengan kadar keimutan yang overdosis ini terlihat sangat—gimana gitu—apalagi melihat si pirang satu ini langsung memilih sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan, lalu…tidur.

…

…

Dan malam ini adalah malam pertemuan antara tiga fraksi akhirat yang ingin mengajukan surat perdamaian anti perang. Setiap pemimpin fraksi membawa _bodyguard_nya masing-masing. Michale dengan Irina, Sirzech dan Serafall dengan kelompok Gremory dan Sitri, serta Azazel dengan _Hakuryuuko, _Vali Lucifer.

Dan hanya satu iblis dari klan Gremory yang tidak hadir…

Naruto Uzumaki

Entah kenapa pemuda itu tidak hadir dalam rapat penting ini, padahal keterangan akan saksi matanya sangat dibutuhkan saat ini.

DUAR

Ledakan kekuatan yang extra besar membuat semua makhluk yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut was-was—ada yang menyeringai juga tentunya.

[**Beberapa waktu sebelumnya**]

Terjadi pertempuran yang hebat. Di sebuah hutan belantara, orang tua berambut putih dengan tawa kekanak-kanakkan miliknya menatap pemuda di depannya yang sedang mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Lagi!—lagi!—berikan aku lebih dari ini!" orang tua itu menjilat bekas luka yang diterima di tangan kanannya. Pemuda yang ada di depannya hanya diam membisu, tidak berniat membalas perkataan kakek tua satu ini.

"Ayolah~~~apa hanya ini kekuatan dari putra 'matahari'?—kau membuatku kecewa—Jadi…MATILAH!" dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata, Rizevim berpindah ke tempat Naruto yang mematung.

DUGH—Hantaman lutut.

BRAK—menabrak pohon.

KRAK—patah tulang.

"Kau pikir akau akan mati, kakek tua?" perlahan dari balik debu muncul sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang sudah sangat hancur berantakan, dan sesekali pemuda tersebut batuk darah.

"Oh~~Naru-_chyaan_ masih belum menyerah ya?—aku suka-aku suka, Naru-_chyaan daicuki_~"

Menjijikkan

Tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah pedang yang amat tipis yang mengeluarkan sebuah listrik stastis. Listrik yang berasal dari pedang tersebut tibatiba menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah halilintar merah nan amat panas.

Kedua pedang kembar tersebut dibawa dengan kecepatan penuh menuju putra bintang fajar—menghunuskan kedua pedang kembar yang sering disebut…Kiba.

TRANK

Serangan milik Naruto dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh Rizevim. Pedang tersebut berubah menjadi pisau kecil, lalu bergerak menggores pipi milik kakek tua ini.

Darah mengalir memalui pipi yang tanpa keriput, walaupun telah menginjak usia lebih dari 1000 tahun—kekuatan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kekuatan milik kakek tua ini.

"Hyahyahya~~Naru-chyaan~~~ _hontou daicuki_, kau makhluk kedua yang berhasil melukaiku Naru-_chyaan_—jadi jangan sungkan!—keluarkan semua kekuatan yang kau miliki!" aura iblis milik Rizevim bertambah setiap detiknya—tanah yang berada disekitarnya hancur karna tidak kuat menahan kekuatan milik pemegang nama Lucifer ini.

Namun, naruto hanya diam membisu—ia tahu kekuatannya tidak akan mampu mengimbangi kekuatan milik Rizevim—bahkan jika yang disegelpun terbuka, ia tak akan mampu melewati setengah kekuatan kakek tua di depannya ini. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berjuang untuk membuat Rizevim kelelahan, lalu kabur—sifat kucing.

Namun, seakan mengerti apa yang ada difikirkan Naruto, Rizevim dengan cepat menyerang dan mematahkan kedua kakinya agar pemuda satu ini tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kau membuatku kecewa!—apa yang akan kulakukan setelah kau mati?—hyaann~~~aku dapat membunuh Seikyuuretei, Gremori, Himejima, Tojou, Sitri, dan semua yang ada di sekitarmu!—iya-iya, akan kulakukan semua scenario terbaikku nantinya, jadi kau harus menontonnya ya!"

Cukup sudah!—kalau Lucifer satu ini mau membunuhnya, ia tak akan keberatan, tapi jangan pernah menyentuh temannya!—dan Koneko-nya!.

SRING

Perlahan dari langit sebuah fenomena yang hanya terjadi dalam sekali seratus tahun terjadi…Grehana bulan.

Matahari menampakkan sinarnya pada waktu yang seharusnya di mana semua orang berbaring untuk meringankan tubuh yang sudah lelah karna seharian bekerja.

Cahaya dari gerhana bulan tersebut menyinari tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas tanah, beralaskan sebuah baju yang ia pakai—tulang kaki yang tadinya patah, perlahan membentuk kalsium-kalsium baru untuk menumbuhkan tulang yang menjadi tumpuannya berjalan.

Cahaya emas, merah, putih, kuning, dan abu-abu, serta hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebuah aksara muncul di bawah kakinya, dan perlahan aksara tersebut meretak dan akhirnya hancur.

**[Danger Longinus]** yang memiliki sinar emas menjadi pusat untuk menarik kekuatan-kekuatan yang lainnya—segel milik Rizevim berhasil dihancurkan—membentuk sebuah inti seperti atom yang berwarna pelangi, dengan tambahan warna hitam yang menjadi cincinnya—_saturnus_.

Perlahan inti yang berbentuk planet _saturnus_ tersebut masuk kembali ke tubuhnya, dan aura membunuh yang sangat hebat dan besar keluar dari tubuh milik Uzumaki Naruto.

[**Waktu sekarang**]

Mata dari pihak aliansi membulat sempurna, di dalam hutan tersebut mereka melihat pemuda dengan mahkota yang berwarna kuning keemasan sedang bertarung dengan sosok yang sangat familiar bagi mereka, Rizevim Livan Lucifer atau paling sering disebut sebagai **Putra Bintang Fajar**.

"Kyaa~~~…apa aku bisa meminta yang lebih dari ini?—berikan aku lebih!"

**Dan untuk kelanjutannya, kalian bisa baca di chapi yang mendatang!**

…

**Yo lama tak jumpa—saya kembali melanjutkan ficsi ini, dan KENAPA FFN SANGAT SEPI?.**

**Yah~~untuk beberapa hari, minggu, dan bulan ke depannya mungkin aku tak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dulu karna aku sedang super sibu****k**** di lab.**

**So Riview ya!**


	11. The Last Chapter

_Jauh di masa lalu, ada seorang pria yang hidup dengan kehidupan yang jauh dari batas garis kemiskinan Indonesia. Dia tidak tampan, ia tidak kaya, dan ia juga tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa ia banggakan. Berbeda dengan tetangganya yang kehidupan mereka jauh dari garis kemiskinan tersebut._

_Namun ia memiliki hati. Hati suci yang sangat sulit untuk dinodai, walalupun ribuan jarum kepedihan datang melandanya, ia tak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam jurang kebencian dan keputus-asaan._

_Hingga pada suatu hari, kehidupannya berubah tatkala sebuah meteor melintasi cakrawala dunia ini dengan indahnya, bayangan yang terpantul dari meteor tersebut seakan menjadi euphoria tersendiri baginya._

_Dan saat mata itu berkedip untuk ke dua kalinya, sebuah ledakan terjadi di ufuk timur, ledakan dahsyat yang tidak diadari oleh makhluk lemah yang bernama...Manusia._

_Karna rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ia dilahirkan. Dan hasil dari perjalanannya adalah sebuah batu raksasa yang menyimpan jiwa-jiwa dari semua jenis kehidupan, batu tersebut seakan memanggilnya, memintanya untuk membuat hubungan simbiosis mutualisme._

_Karna hal itu ia dikenal sebagai...Hikari, yang memiliki arti [cahaya]. Cahaya petunjuk, cahaya penerang, dan cahaya penyejuk hati bagi semua makhluk yang berada di dunia._

_Setelah bertahun-tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan [__love at first sight__]#cuit cuitt~~._

_Ia sadar dengan derajatnya. Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang kebetulan memiliki hubungan dengan jiwa-jiwa dari makhluk yang menumpang tidangal ditubuhnya, sedangkan sosok tersebut adalah dewi bulan dengan kecantikan yang tiada tandingnya. Namun cinta itu bisa membuatmu gila bukan?—dan dengan kepercayaan diri tinggat tinggi yang ia kumpulkan, ia mencoba mendekati sang dewi bulan...Tsuukoyomi. yah~~namanya cinta pasti butuh kepastian, ia (Tsukoyomi) tidak suka dipermainkan, apalagi oleh makhluk sekelas ningen yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu._

_Namun pada akhirnya ia terperanjat oleh sebuah perasaan merepotkan yang bernama cinta. Akhirnya perjuangan Hikari untuk mendapatkan hati dari sang dewi terbalaskan dengan lahirnya seorang dewa setengah manusia yang mereka berinama Hotaru, atau yang akan dikenal dengan nama Naruto._

_Namun pada kelahirtan anak kedua mereka, sebuah bencana terjadi dan dengan terpaksa Hikari melakukan 'sesuatu' dan karna hal itulah Hikari meninggal dan karna hal itu jugalah yang membuat hidup Hotaru selalu diabaikan oleh Ibunya._

_Dan pemuda yang menjelma menjadi Dewa tersebut lebih dikenal dengan sebutan...Hikari sang surya atau Hikari sang matahari atau-lagi-Hikari sang...sudahlah!..._

**The legend of Holy Cat Dragon**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Harem.**

**Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary :Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Canon, OC, OOC, And Etc.**

**Chapter 10 :****My Brother****.**

Kekuatan tersebut keluar bagaikan koloni lebah yang berusaha menolong ratu dan sarangnya. Kekuatan pekat yang menyatu menjadi satu, kekuatan besar yang bisa membuat **Putra Bintang Fajar** mencapai klimaks hanya karna merasakan hawanya.

"Lagi!—lagi!—lagi!—lagi!—apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan 'Matahari' yang ada pada tubuhmu Naru-_cyaannn_~~?"

Cukup sudah, ia muak dengan nada bicara Lucifer di depannya ini—dibandingkan dengan meladeni kegilaan seorang Lucifer, ia lebih memilih untuk dicakar oleh serigala imut yang dulu menemani harinya.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh mata keranjang-?-, pemuda pirang ini sudah tidak berada lagi di tempatnya, dan muncul di depan Kakek Lucifer ini—sebagai balasan atas kecepatan milik Naruto, senyuman yang lebih menjijikkan lagi menghiasi mulut kakek tua yang masih bisa melakukan kegiatan seorang remaja—ABG tua istilah kerennya.

"**Lebih baik kau tutup mulut busukmu, Lucifer!—atau aku akan mencabik-cabik mulut bau kotoranmu itu**" suaranya memberat. Mata birunya sekarang berganti menjadi hitam kelam yang mencengkam, rambut yang tadinya pirang, perlahan mengalami perubahan yang signatif.

"Naru-_cyann kawaaaiii~~~~_, apa kau akan melakukan hal tersebut?—setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini?" mendengar yang diucapkan oleh **Putra Bintang Fajar**, kekuatannya kembali meluap-luap, darahnya mendidih, dan perubahan suhu pada darahnya dapat dilihat dari pori-pori kulitnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kulit yang _tan_ mengoda sekarang telah dibasahi oleh cairan merah yang sangat di sukai oleh kaum _vampire_, darah.

"**Kau pikir aku akan melupakannya, Lucifer?—aku yang sekarang bukan lagi mainanmu, aku yang sekarang telah menemukan arti dari pertemanan, aku bukan lagi Naruto bodoh yang selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu, aku bukan lagi Naruto bodoh yang selalu kalah soal cinta dari yang lain—aku tidak lagi seperti 'Walburga' yang menjadi mainanmu atau Lilith yang kalian ciptakan. Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang sekarang telah bebas dan dapat mengingat jalan hidupnya, berterima kasihlah aku pada **_**Silveria**_** yang telah membebaskan ingatanku**"

"Uyhayahayahayaha~~~ Naru_-cyaann_ jahattt~~, itukah yang kau katakan pada pacarmu ini?—ahhh~~~kau membuatku orgasme lagi saat mendengar suara lembutmu—tapi, aku tak menyangka, setelah kau lari dari penghianatan **mantan** pacarmu itu, kau mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa—kekuatan milik naga surga?—benar-benar perkembangan yang pesat, dari seekor kucing imut, menjadi naga ganas dan sekarang berevolusi menjadi anak 'matahari', kau benar-benar penuh kejutan Naruto—tidak, Hotaru" raut wajahnya serius, bertolak belakang dengan expresi sebelumnya.

**Catatan : Kehidupan pertama yang ia jalani adalah menjadi makhluk yang bernama Nekomata, sosok makhluk yang berbentuk kucing, tetapi memiliki dua ekor. Ia lahir ketika perang masih bergejolak hebat, walalupun ia hidup sebagai kucing yang memiliki sistem pertahanan hidup berdasarkan kepada insting, tetapi kehidupannnya hanya menjadi boneka dari seorang Lucifer.**

**Lalu di kehidupan kedua ia menjadi **_**dragon slayer**_** dari orang tua kedua naga langit#Draig and Albion, **_**You Know?**_**.**

**Dan yang ketiga ia berakhir menjadi seorang **_**Shinobi**_**, sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi menjadi seekor kucing yang membawa seluruh kekuatan di masa lalu#termasuk kekuatan milik kedua orang tuanya yang **_**pertama**_**.**

**Catatan Berakhir.**

"Baiklah-baiklah-baiklah-baiklah...aku akan membuka kekuatanmu lebih dari ini" Rizevim mejentikkan jarinya, lalu di belakangnya muncul sebuah shir teleportasi berskala besar dan dari sihir tersebut memunculkan bawahan Rizevim. Darah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi mendidih melihat siapa yang ada diantara bawahan Rizevim, diantara bawahan kakek labil ini, ia melihat…Gasper dan Koneko yang ketakutan.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku Rizevim?—lepaskan mereka!**" tetapi, bukannya jawaban yang ia terima, tepat di depan matanya—Koneko dan Gasper…sekarat setelah sebuah pedang suci bersarang di perut mereka.

Matanya membualat sempurnya, darahnya mendidih, dan perlahan darah hitam tersebut kembali keluar dari tubuhnya…membuata rambut dan matanya menjadi segelap gerhana matahari, kuku-kukunya memanjang, gigi taringnya keluar, kedua ekor kucing miliknya keluar dan berubah menjadi hitam.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan keindahan yang ia miliki berubah menjadi kegelapan.

'_Lagi-lagi-lagi Naruto!—dengan kekuatan itu kau harus bisa membunuhku dan aku akhirnya bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat…ototou'_

Senyuman lembut bertengger di bibir keriput Rizevim, dan matanya mentap matahari yang sedang cerah…

"Okaa-_san_, dengan ini aku akhirnya bisa menyusulmu dan kuharap kau bangga padaku karna telah membuat anak kecilmu menjadi kuat" Ibu yang dimaksud oleh Rizevim bukanlah ibu yang melahirkannya, tetapi seorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu…ibu Naruto Uzumaki setelah reinkarnasi pertama.

"KELUARKAN SEMUANYA NARUTO!—LALU BUNUH AKU!" tanpa perlu pengulangan lagi, Naruto dengan kecepatan gilanya meluncur ke arah Rizevim dengan tangan yang terbalut oleh darah hitam segar miliknya, dan sebagai perlindungan Rizevim memancarkan semua kekuatan iblis miliknya, karna ia sadar bahwa Sacred Gear miliknya tidak akan mampu untuk menahan kekuatan milik Sacred Gear Naruto yang benar-benar telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

""ARRRGGGHHHH""

JLEB

Tangan berbalut darah tersebut gagal menembus jantung milik **Putra Bintang Fajarb, **seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu yang memiliki wajah seperti barby rela menjadi tameng untuk melindungi tuannya—Walburga—nama gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Se..nang..bi..*kough*sa ber…jumpa de..ngan mu..*kough*Naruto-kun" gadis berambut ungu ini tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto, lalu tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk membelai pipi milik pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di depannya.

…

…

"Apa yang terjadi?—kenapa Naruto bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini?—ke-kekuatan mengerikan seperti apa ini?" ribuan tanda tanya bersarang di kalangan tiga fraksi ini, tetapi sebelum ingin menyampaikan pendapat lain…

"Akhirnya dia bangkit" sebuah suara monoton terdengan dari arah belakang mereka, menolehkan kepala mereka dan dapat mereka lihat seorang pemuda—mungkin—berambut orange dan di belakangnya berkibar 9 ekor berawarna jingga.

"?"

"Naruto…satu-satunya makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menentukan ia akan hidup kembali atau ia akan tetap berada di kehampaan—Naruto…apa kalian tidak familiar dengan nama tersebut?" Kurama bertanya selagi matanya mengobservasi jalannya pertarungan.

Michale dan Azazel melebarkan matanya

"Jangan kau bilang kalau Naruto merupakan Naruto Scattyslayer!?" bukan sebuah gelengan yang mereka dapatkan, tetapi sebuah anggukan yang membuat pemimpin fraksi ini terduduk dengan tangan memegang kepala.

"Naruto Scattyslayer, Naruto Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki merupakan orang yang sama, tetapi dengan ingatan yang berbeda—mereka semua merupakan reinkarnasi dari Hotaru putra dari Tsukoyomi" Sona melebarkan matanya—pernyataan orang di depannya ini seperti menjadi jawaban baginya kenapa murid baru di kelas Naruto berani memeluk Naruto.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Amate Rasu?" Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, dan pada akhirnya ia tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh iblis muda di depannya.

"Ya—Naruto adalah kakak kandung dari Amate Rasu atau bisa kalian panggil dia adalah Amaterasu, dewi matahari"

"Ta—tapi bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Azazel bertanya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Masalah keluarga!—tapi aku juga tidak tahu akar permasalahan tersebut, mungkin kurangnya perhatian—entahlah" mata merah milik Kurama melebar saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk melawan Rizevim.

Langit kembali gelap, pertanda bahwa gerhana bulan telah berakhir. Namun yang membuat Kurama dan yang lainnya syok adalah…partikel-partikel cahaya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, seperti Naruto memakan cahaya itu sendiri.

BLUSHHH

Auranya bertambah gelap, tubuh yang tadinya tidak berotot sekarang mulai membentuk—tubuh Naruto membesar sedikit-demi-sedikit, ke dua ekornya juga bertambah besar dari yang tadi dan membuat tanah yang dipijaknya retak.

Rizevim yang melihat 'adik kesayangannya' melakukan hal yang berada di luar akar sehal tak kuasa menahan senyuman—bukan senyuman maniak yang selalu ia tampilkan, tetapi senyuman bahagia dan tulus yang berasa dari hati terdalam miliknya.

Tidak mau kalah—Rizevim juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi yang dihisap oleh Rizevim bukanlah cahaya, tetapi…energy kehidupan milik bawahannya.

"Ada apa ini?—ke-kenapa tubuhku seperti ini?" Pemuda pembawa tombak dengan aura suci yang sangat pekat syok—mengetahui kalau tubuhnya perlahan mongering, matanya tambah melebar ketika melihat lambang yang berada di lengan kanannya bertambah gelap—pertanda bahwa hawa kehidupannya perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanyalah inti sacred gear miliknya…[True Longinus].

Aura kegelapan milik Rizevim bertambah pekat dari sebelumnya, tanah yang dipijaknya hancur lebur.

CRACK GRESSSSS

Dengan kecepatan yang melampaoi batas normal, Rizevim dan Naruto kembali mengadu kekuatan.

…

Mata merah milik jelmaan silumat rubah ini melebar saat Naruto dengan bodohnya memakan inti [Sacred Gear] yang berserakan di sekitar area pertarungan—apa sebenarnya kekuatan milik pemuda di depannya ini?

Matanya masih mengobservasi dengan cermat—Naruto menciptakan monster-monster yang mencoba untuk mengalhakan Rizevim—Naruto mengeluarkan serangan cahaya laser yang memiliki aura suci dengan aura suci pekat menyertai serangan tersebut—lalu pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang bertarung tersebut juga mengeluarkan rudal-rudal untuk menghalau serangan Rizevim.

Tiga kekuatan yang telah dipakai oleh Naruto tesebut adalah kekuatan dari top **Chaos Bridger**.

Dan sekarang Kurama menatap cemas Naruto yang sekarang menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya, termasuk Rizevim yang juga menyiapakan serangan terakhirnya…

"AKHIRI SEKARANG NARUTO—BUNUH AKU DENGAN SEMUA YANG KAU MILIKI!

WUSSHHH

BLAAARRRRR

…

…

…

"Akhirnya…sekarang aku bisa menemuimu _Okaa-san_…oe Naruto"

"Hmm"

"Apa sekarang kau bisa hidup mandiri?"

"Jangan kawatirkan aku kakek tua!—lebih baik kawatirkan dirimu sendiri!—serangan terakhir tadi adalah serangan terkuat yang kumiliki, setidaknya serangan tersebut bisa membuatmu kacau"

"Ya…sangat kacau—apa kau keberatan kalau aku pergi menemui _Okaa-san_ terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak—tidak sama sekali, karna sekarang aku memiliki keluargaku sendiri—dan aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke tempat kau berada jika Koneko-_chan_ tidak bisa ku sembuhkan—dan akan kubuat kau kacau kembali…_Aniki_"

"hahaha…terserahlah kau sajalah…_Ototou_" dan sekarang **Putra Bintang Fajar **menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah keriputnya, dan setelahnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang setelah ditiup oleh angin.

Perlahan mata yang tadinya hitam berubah kembali menjadi biru ini mulai tertutup, menandakan bahwa kelelahan sudah mulai melandanya.

"NARUTO!"

Semua makhluk gaib yang berada di sekitar pemuda pirang ini menangis—denyut nadi Naruto berhenti, stimulai ke otaknya juga berhenti, peredaran darahnya berhenti, serta pernapasan pemuda pirang ini juga berhenti—menandakan bahwa…nyawanya meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap jika Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya!"

…

…

…

"_Obaa-san, kapan anakmu akan lahir?" suara anak-anak berambut putih ini terdengar oleh telinga khas seekor kucing dari wanita berambut pirang cerah ini, mata biru si wanita ini mulai memberikan perhatiannya ke bocah putih yang ada di dekatnya._

"_Sebentar lagi Rizevim-kun, kau tidak sabar ya?"_

"_Ha'i—aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anak mu, mungkin ia tampan sepertiku atau ia cantik seperti mu" senyum lembut mengembang dari mulut calon ibu tersebut, dengan tanganny mengelus perutnya yang membesar._

_**9 bulan**_

_Telah sembilan bulan lamanya ia mengandung anak yang ada di perutnya dan hanya menunggu hari, ia bisa melihat seperti apa sosok makhluk yang ia tunggu kelahirannya ini._

"_Sabar Rizevim-kun!"_

…

"_Rizevim, jagalah Naruto!—aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menjaganya lagi…kumohon!"_

"_Ha'i—aku akan menjaganya Obaa-san!—akan aku buat Naruto menjadi kuat sehingga dia bisa melindungi hal-hal yang penting baginya….bolehkah aku memanggilmu ibu kali ini saja?"_

"_Apa yang kau bilang?—aku sudah menganggapmu anakku"_

"_Arrigatou…Okaa-san"_

…

…

**10 Years has been Passed Since That Time**

10 tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan?—karna sepuluh tahun ini sudah banyak hal-hal yang berubah.

Rias dan Issei yang sudah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang dua orang anak kembar yang cantik dan mesum.

Asia yang menjadi salah satu selir dari Issei.

Namun,

Akeno, Sona, Serafall, dan…Koneko masih belum juga bisa melupakan sosok dari pemuda imut yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka.

Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sangat mencintai Naruto dan akan berjanji menunggu Naruto kembali, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kurama sepuluh tahun yang lalu : _Kita hanya bisa berharap jika Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya!_.

"Ayo…Koneko!" gadis kucing berambut putih salju ini menatap Kuroka, si kucing hitam yang merangkap sebagai kakaknya.

"Ha'i Onee-sama!"

…

…

"Ne..Rebbeca, kenapa _Otou-san _lama sekali?—padahal aku ingin makan di rumah" anak berambut coklat berbicara kepada saudarinya yang memiliki rambut merah warisan sang ibu.

"Entahlah, Izaoi—apa kau pikir aku juga tidak lapar?—aku juga ingin makan!"

"Kalian ingin kuantarkan pulang?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi pembicaraan kedua bocah ini, mata mereka yang hampir sama menatap seorang yang di sampingnya—mata mereka melebar sempurnya, sekarang yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang yang sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang ingin mereka temui…paman Naruto.

"Naruto _Ojii-san_?—apa ini mimpi?—Nee Rebbeca, tampar aku!"

PLAK

"Ittai—eh…eh…eeehhhhhh!"

…

…

BRAAAKKK

Pintu didobrak dengan paksa oleh kedua bocah tadi, membuat yang menghuni rumah besar seperti istana ini harus mengutuk makhluk yang berani mengacaukan acaranya.

"Ada apa Izaoi, Rebbeca?—apa kalian tidak pu…" ucapan Issei terhenti ketika ia menyadari raut wajah anak mereka yang ketakutan, peluh bercucuran, air mata keluar dari mata indah mereka, dan…kaki mereka bergemetaran.

"Paman Naruto…paman Naruto…hidup!" Issei mengorek teliganya. Sepertinya ia salah dengar. Naruto hidup?—yang benar sa…

_Naruto satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa memilih antara hidup dan mati_

"HUWAAAA!" ia mendengar seseorang yang menangis di halaman rumahnya, suara itu…Koneko-_chan_.

…

Koneko, gadis tersebut melebarkan mata melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu masuk kediaman Hyodou Issei—kingnya.

Matanya berair, ia sangat merindukan rambut kuning tersebut, ia merinduakn bau unik ini, ia merindukan semua yang ada pada…Naruto Uzumaki.

"HUWAAA"

PELUK

Dengan tak sabar ia memeluk Naruto—Naruto-**NYA**.

"A-aku..a-aku merindukanmu..BAKA!"

"Gomenne, aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, Koneko-_chan_"

"NARUTO!" mata biru miliknya menatap semua teman-temannya, senyumnya mengembang melihat keaktifan teman-temannya.

"Yo—hissashiburidanna, minna-_chan_"

…

…

…

**OWARI**

**Yah~~Setidaknya fic ini masih bisa ku buat sampai tamat, walaupun tamatnya sangat abal dan nggak jelas…tapi senang rasanya bisa membuat fic pertama saya ini tamat.**

**BTW, nanti jika ada waktu akan saya buat side-story bagaimana Naruto memilih untuk dihidupkan kembali dan bagaimana masa lalu Naruto dan Rizevim, yang jelas saya nggak begitu janji sih.**

**Nah..berhubung fic ini sudah tamat, bagaimana jika kita membuat fic baru lagi?—kalian bisa memilih di pooling yang aku buka di profilku dan akan kututup saat fic the last Nikuya update.**

**Kalian bisa dilihat di sini terlebih dahulu, yang jelas masih Naruto.**

**Naruto x Date A Live**

**Naruto x GOOSICK**

**Naruto x Hunter x Hunter**

**Naruto x No Game No Life**

**Naruto x Rosario + Vampire**

**Naruto x DanMachi**

**Naruto x Yamada-kun**

**And**

**Naruto x HDxD**

**Dan yang mendapat polling terbanyak akan menjadi progress fic terbaruku.**

**Di pilih ya!—dan jangan lupa untuk Meriview ni fic.**

**Hmm...BTW, untuk fic the last Nikuya Clan Pairingnya adalah Naruto x Grayfia, seperti apa kisahanya?—baca aja nanti pas update!**

**Jaa Next Fanfic.**


End file.
